


VIENTOS DE CAMBIO

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: @OneDBromancesHot, Death, Drama, M/M, Muertes, Sad, Sadness, Sueños, caliente, dramatica, españool, froy, novela - Freeform, real, triste, vientos de cambio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Luego de llevar casi tres años juntos, Andrew comienza a hostigarse de Froy. Poco a poco el cambio de actitud le hace comportarse de una manera fría e indiferente. Trata de evitarle en los pasillos y de no hablarle. Cuando Andrew  se entera de que Froy va muy enserio en la relación, este entra en pánico y mientras trata de encontrase a sí mismo pide un deseo que le cambiara la vida a todos.“Desearía nunca haber conocido a Froy…”





	1. Chapter 1

VIENTOS DE CAMBIO  
El amor puede llegar en cualquier momento de tu vida  
Incluso en el más frio invierno.

 

Dedicatoria

Este libro está dedicado a varias personas: A Alejandra que ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que la conozco y la cual estuvo muy emocionada desde que le conté sobre esta historia. A mi chico que estuvo conmigo apoyándome durante este año que ha sido lleno de momentos difíciles y complicados para mí, pero sobretodo este libro va dedicada a todas las personas que perdieron a alguien ya sea por algún mal entendido, por alguna pelea, por algún desamor o traición, a todas esas personas que desaprovecharon la oportunidad de tener una historia diferente a la que tienen ahora, a todas las personas que marginaron la idea de aferrarse a alguien, a todos aquellos que dejaron a la persona que alguna vez les hizo feliz, a todos aquellos que lloraron en secreto luego de una ruptura, a todos aquellos que aun extrañan a sus parejas, a aquellos que aun sienten celos de ver a su ex amor con alguien más de la mano, a todos aquellos que se quedan leyendo las conversaciones una y otras vez que se mantenían con alguien que ya no forma parte de su presente. A todos quienes amaron infinitamente pero que no fue suficiente.


	2. La carta

Feb/2018  
Okay. Antes de que pueda poner esto en palabras déjenme decirles que he cometido errores. Sé que todo lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa, pero eso me ha dado fuerzas para volver a amar a la persona que he perdido.  
Estoy sentado en la habitación de mi nuevo cuarto, desconocido completamente para mí. Ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban los Metal Eagles y su poster me asusta demasiado.  
Sé que no tiene sentido pero escribo esta carta porque no sé qué pasará mañana y saber que todo ha cambiado me enferma. Sé también que no comprenden mucho, pero debo empezar desde el inicio.  
Él y yo teníamos ya tres años de relación, bueno, dos años y ocho meses para ser honestos. Al inicio todo fluía con normalidad. Mi familia le quería demasiado y yo era aceptado para comer en su mesa.  
Me le declaré a Froy de la forma más tierna que encontré en google. Estábamos en cuarto semestre cuando me quedé hasta horas de la madrugada pintando una cartulina negra y pegando fotos de nosotros juntos. Le pedí ayuda a ciertos amigos para que sostuvieran el cartel mientras yo le daba las flores y le pedía que fuera mi novio. El susurró un “Sí” mientras se secaba las lágrimas de felicidad.   
Los dos primeros años fueron la mejor maravilla del mundo. Nunca discutíamos ni peleábamos. Todo con Froy era disfrutable para mí. Yo dormía en su casa y sus hermanitos me querían. El venía a mi casa y se dormía en el sillón y luego yo lo tomaba en mis brazos y lo cargaba hasta mi cama en donde me recostaba junto a él y le abrazaba.   
Pero cuando ingresamos ya al mes veintiocho de nuestra relación comencé a cuestionarme sobre mí. ¿Qué si en realidad me gustaban los chicos? ¿Y si estar con Froy era solo un caprichito mío? ¿Y si yo no era gay?  
Creí que si lograba alejarme de Froy podría enmendar mi orientación sexual, pero cada vez que yo tomaba el pasillo opuesto, para evadirle, algo dentro de mí se rompía. Durante dos semanas traté de buscar un revolcón con alguna chica pero nunca pude hacerlo ni llegar más allá de tocar sus piernas. Me iba a casa, me duchaba y veía todos los mensajes y llamadas de Froy que nunca contesté.  
Le pedí a mi madre que le llamara y le dijera que yo había enfermado, y ahí fue cuando sentí que todo iba mal. Froy realmente quería un futuro conmigo pero yo estaba demasiado asustado para tener que pasar mi vida con él.   
Vino a mi casa con un ramo de flores y frutas que el mismo había adornado con chocolate, y también trajo un pastel de frambuesas. Entró a mi cuarto y mientras me contaba como imaginaba su futuro junto a mí, entré en pánico. Le grité, le empujé, el cayó y lloró. Mi madre vino y le dije que lo echaran.  
Ella no sabía porque yo había reaccionado así, y la verdad yo tampoco lo sabía. Estaba confundido.  
La última vez que vi a Froy, a mí Froy, bajaba la escalera llorando y marchándose a su casa.  
A media noche salí de mi casa a una feria. Todo era brillante y el frio de California refrescó mi cara. Había una máquina de deseos y pedí lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. “Desearía nunca haber conocido a Froy…”  
Pero, ojo, no lo hice con mala intención, sino porque yo creía que Froy merecía a alguien que no se hostigara de él y que lo quisiera siempre como el primer día y que lo enamorara cada mañana.  
Pero le quité todo eso. Le arrebaté la felicidad a Froy y sé que no tengo perdón y que no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora. Todo se originó hace meses. Cuando yo tenía miedo de una vida y de ser libre. Todo comenzó con un poco de cansancio y hostigamiento y ahora tan solo desearía que él me pudiera recordarme.  
Andrew Matarazzo


	3. 25 de Noviembre

Cuando Andrew azotó la puerta de su sala luego de haber llegado de clases a la media tarde, sus padres sabían que había algo mal en el que le había estado molestando los últimos meses.  
Subió por las escaleras saltándose un escalón por medio y llegando a prisas. Se encerró y se tiró sobre la cama.  
¿Por qué se sentía así?  
Era como si todo fuera más difícil de lo que alguna vez había sido y con Froy lamiéndole la sombra solo se asustaba más.  
Hace más de dos años el mismo había ido a una tienducha y había comprado una gran cartulina negra. La había puesto en el piso de la habitación y en su impresora había comenzado a imprimir fotos de él y Froy, frases y corazones LGBT y los había pegado todos. Había escrito con goma ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio? Y le había echado escarcha encima dando como resultado un “buen trabajo” como o denominó el mismo Andrew.  
A la mañana siguiente ciertos amigos le ayudaron a sostener el cartel al final de una escalera por la cual bajó Froy a la tercera hora de su clase.   
Aquel día Froy se veía hermoso, y no llevaba gran cosa puesta más que una camiseta blanca y un abrigo concho de vino más su cabello de honguito que con el tiempo había dejado de usar.   
Se tapó la boca mientras veía a Andrew con un ramo de flores y ante la vista de muchos curiosos universitarios aceptó. Andrew le abrazó y le beso ante todos. Se sentía grande en ese momento que todos aplaudieron y chiflaron mientras reían. Al parecer iban a ser la primer pareja gay en su facultad y estaban bien con eso.  
─¿Y qué harás hoy?─ le preguntó Froy una tarde cualquiera.  
─¿Yo? Nada. Supongo que pasaré viendo netflix.  
─¿Te vienes a mi casa? Yo también tengo netflix─ Andrew aceptó luego de avisar a sus padres y esa noche Andrew durmió abrazando al pequeño hermanito de Froy acurrucados sobre un montón de mantas con Froy acariciándole el cabello.  
Cuando Froy iba a casa de Andrew este era muy bien recibido. La madre de Andrew le daba un beso en cada mejilla y su padre un abrazo. Cocinaban juntos mientras veían un partido, luego todos se ponían en la mesa a conversar de cualquier cosa mientras reían como una familia completa.  
Pero luego de los primeros 24 meses, Andrew comenzó a hacerse preguntas estúpidas y a centrarse más en su futuro como un alma solitaria a creer que hacer planes sin Froy a su lado sería lo mejor.  
Con el paso de los días la comunicación le fue negada a Froy y aquello hacia que el más pequeño solo se viera más inquieto. Froy nunca dejó los regalos de lado y Andrew sí.  
De noche, en su cama fría se preguntaba si realmente era gay. ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Y si a él verdaderamente le gustaban las mujeres? Por lo vivido y a pesar de que todo iba a su favor sentía que de cierta forma ser gay era malo y que en un futuro el solo hecho de decir ante sus compañeros de trabajo “soy gay” le traería problemas. Así que comenzó a plantearse seriamente el hecho de alejarse de Froy.  
Todo comenzó como una leve llovizna que termino en un aguacero torrentoso.   
Se dio cuenta que a veces mantener causaba más daño que dejar ir.  
─¿Qué harás mañana?─ preguntó Froy nuevamente días más tarde mientras se acababa la barra de chocolate que el mismo se había comprado.  
A ese punto ya Andrew sabía que lo mejor sería apartar al pequeño –Tengo que trabajar en el patio. Mi padre quiere construir un asadero al lado de la piscina y hay que cargar ladrillos y cemento.  
─Hmmm─ dijo Froy y pensó un momento─ ¿Quieres que vaya a ayudar?  
─No. No te preocupes. Será algo aburrido y no quiero que pases por eso.  
─Sería fácil, no le veo lo complicado. ¿Crees que no soy fuerte? Que sea pasivo no significa que no puedo con cosas pesadas.  
─No es eso, solo que no quiero que te dañes las manos.  
─Usaré guantes no te preocupes ¿A qué hora entonces?─ le dijo Froy ya Andrew solo le miró a los ojos azules ¿Enserio se había auto invitado? Joder. Suficiente tenía con verle todos los días en la facultad y ahora quería ir el sábado a su casa también.   
Se fregó los ojos mi respiro por la boca –Froy no vayas. Enserio mi padre y yo trabajaremos muy bien. No es la gran cosa.  
Sin embargo, Froy apareció al día siguiente sonriendo en su puerta con guantes en su mano.   
“Joder” pensó.  
Andrew hacia todo por tratar de alejar a Froy y nada parecía ser lo suficiente como para hacer que el pequeño se fuera de su lado. Comenzó a hablarle menos. A decir menos “te amo” y “te extraño”. Los “que guapo te ves”, “¿quieres salir hoy?” “¿te vienes a mi casa” se extinguieron por completo y cuando Froy comenzó a notar ese cambio en un Andrew que había dejado de ser dulce y atento con él, solo hizo que se preocupara más.  
Le evitaba en los pasillos y no contestó sus llamadas. Hubo días e que logró olvidarse por completo de su novio.  
Froy le llenaba el celular con mensajes: “¿Cómo estás?”, “¿Que harás hoy?”, “Tengo una nueva película descargada ¿Mis hermanos quieren que vengan”, “¿Me prestas la tarea de química?"  
Mensajes que solo se acumulaban y que no contestó nunca. Al paso de los meses Andrew se había sentado en su computadora a buscar técnicas y métodos para dejar gay y obviamente en su futuro ya no aparecía Froy.  
Se veía con una familia, con una mujer, tres hijos y un perro labrador, pero Froy no. No había Froy en su futuro.  
Y todo empeoró un 25 de noviembre cuando Froy se había animado a preguntar algo que Andrew había estado evitando desde hace mucho.  
─Mi abuela está rentando una casa. Está en el sur, supongo que por ser su nieto me dejaría más barata la mensualidad y yo, bueno, hable con mis padres sobre mudarnos juntos tu y yo y ellos están de acuerdo ¿Te gustaría comenzar a vivir conmigo?─ le preguntó Froy agarrándole el brazo –Tu y yo en nuestra propia casa, solo habría que remodelar algunas cosas y eso, además creo que ya tiene muebles.  
A Andrew se le erizaron todos los vellos de la nuca mientras veía las pecas de Froy que en un inicio le habían parecido encantadoras y ahora simplemente no. –Debo pensarlo─ le dijo y rápidamente se inventó una excusa para irse –Me he sentido algo enfermo el día de hoy. Debo ir a casa porque tengo nauseas.  
Dejó a Froy en medio de la plaza de la facultad y simplemente se fue sin dar una respuesta concreta.   
Y Froy le amaba tanto sin saber los nudos que Andrew tenía en su cabeza.  
Cuando subió a su habitación, luego de dar un portazo comenzó a sacarse la camiseta y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Quiso dormir pero no pudo. En su cabeza solo estaba la imagen de Froy y sus planes de vivir juntos, justo cuando Andrew lo que menos quería era esta con el rubio.  
A las tres horas luego de haber pensado lo suficiente, reviso su celular y sí. Tenía 4 mensajes y dos llamados de Froy, que ignoró por centrarse en sus planes de una vida lejos de Froy.  
Lo siguiente que supo fue que su madre estaba tocando la puerta. –Baja a comer, no has merendado y ya vamos a cenar.  
Andrew de mala gana fue y sentó en la mesa sin decir nada.  
Su padre fue el primero en hablar. ─¿Pasó algo en la facultad? ¿Tienes algún problema?  
─No. Estoy bien─ dijo cortante.  
─Haber─ dijo su madre –Yo conozco a mi Andrew y tú tienes algo ¿Te has peleado con Froy?  
Aquello casi hace estallar a Andrew en medio de la mesa ─¡Froy! Todo es Froy─ dijo soltando su cuchara –Mamá, yo ya no sé si quiero estar con él. Quiero estar solo por un montón de tiempo e irme lejos sin saber de nada ni de nadie.  
─Okey─ su padre dijo levantando las cejas –Cuando estas en esa edad generalmente llegan esos deseos que son egoístas.  
─¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Tú y Froy se pelearon?─ preguntó su madre.  
─No mamá, no hemos peleado─ le explicó –Solo es que yo me he dado cuenta de que no quiero una vida en el futuro con él. ¿Qué pasa si estoy confundido?  
─¿Crees que estas confundido?─ arremetió su madre tranquilamente.  
─No lo sé. Froy es demasiado dulce, y atento, además siempre se preocupa por mí y ahora yo ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que le pregunté ¿Cómo estaba? He comenzado a sentir que quizás el merece a otra persona y que yo también merezco a alguien más.  
Su padre negó con la cabeza ─¿Quieres dejar a Froy?  
─No lo sé, pero ya me he cansado. La relación ya me cansó. Verlo cada día en clases y luego que el venga los sábados me agobia. Y yo ya no sé qué hacer, es demasiado empalagoso y dulce y atento y yo he dejado de hacerlo para que él se aparte y solo he hecho que se apegue más a mí.  
Su madre le escucho mientras Andrew le explicaba todo lo que sentía mientras desataba los nudos en su cabeza.  
─Me he venido furioso porque ahora ha tenido la gran idea de mudarnos juntos y el solo hecho de pesarlo me aterra.  
Fue honesto ante todos hasta que a media conversación el timbre de su casa sonó. Todos guardaron silencio hasta que el padre se paró de la mesa y levantando la cortina de la ventana de la cocina pudo ver a Froy parado en su porche con algunas cosas en sus manos. –Es Froy.  
─Genial─ Dijo Andrew levantándose de la mesa y marchándose directamente a su cuarto.  
Su madre negó con la cabeza y su padre salió a recibir a Froy. Hacia frio afuera y no quería que el muchacho se enfermara. Le abrió y vio a Froy con un abrigo un poco grande para su talla. En la mano izquierda tenía una tarta de frambuesas y en la mano derecha traía una caja de flores con fresas de chocolate y dos globos de helio con mensajes.  
─¡Froy!─ exclamó el padre de Andrew –Es un gusto verte muchacho.  
─Gracias señor─ le dijo –Es un gusto verle a usted también. Hace mucho tiempo no les visitaba.   
─Sí, hacía mucho que no venias.  
Froy estirando la mano izquierda le ofreció la tarta –Yo mismo la he hecho esta tarde luego de la universidad.  
─Muchas gracias huele delicioso. Tenía ganas de probar algo dulce.  
Froy sonrió y ya dentro de la sala le dio un abrazo a la madre de Andrew. Conversaron un poco, no mucho. ─¿Cómo está Andrew?─ preguntó aun con la caja de flores, fresas y globos aun en sus manos –Se ha sentido mal y he venido a visitarle.  
Los padres de Andrew se miraron entre sí y el señor fue el que habló –Andrew está arriba. Ve a verle.


	4. Teníamos un sueño.

Froy les sonrió y con la caja en manos subió las escaleras hasta legar al cuarto de Andrew, quien como esperando su llegada abrió la puerta y el dejó pasar. Mientras Andrew se sentaba en su cama veía como Froy ponía la caja que traía en su escritorio. –Yo mismo la he hecho. Fui al supermercado y conseguí las fresas y el chocolate. Y luego fui a una tienda y vi estos globos. Como no sabía cuál te gustaría más me he decidido por traerte los dos. Uno dice “Recupérate pronto” y el otro dice “Espero que te mejores”  
Andrew no sonrió. Solo le miró. Froy era demasiado bueno, pero no sabía porque ya no quería abrazarlo y mucho menos besarle. Su amor por él se había apagado, o eso creía él.  
─Gracias. Me he sentido algo preocupado y estresado últimamente. Y casi no tengo ánimos para nada. Solo quisiera dormir un rato.  
Froy asintió ─¿Al menos te vas a comer las fresas? Yo las hice, bueno, yo mismo he hecho todo. Sabes, hay una feria nueva en la ciudad, al este, a veinte minutos de aquí. Podríamos salir y distraernos un rato.  
Andrew se quedó en silencio y en vista de que no dijo nada Froy prosiguió nuevamente ─Tu siempre hablas y ahora estas muy callado. Bueno, desde hace un tiempo.  
─Si─ fue lo único que le salió de la boca.  
─Me he dado cuenta de que ya no eres como antes. ¿Ha pasado algo? Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo en todo y que debemos ser honestos si queremos que esta relación siga durando y además, los planes que tenemos de vivir juntos y sobre el apartamento que le vamos a alquilar a mi abuela.  
─¡Para ahí!─ dijo Andrew cortante –Yo nunca acordé rentar ese apartamento.  
─Lo sé, pero yo creí que si querías, bueno, como es mi abuela nos va a descontar parte del dinero y será barato. Además está cerca de la universidad y podemos caminar juntos.  
Últimamente Froy había pensado mucho en su futuro junto y Andrew tenía miedo de eso. De un futuro juntos. Tenía miedo de equivocarse con Froy. Ya le estaba lastimando y quería alejarlo.  
─Froy, las cosas no son así. Piensas siempre en un futuro juntos en vez de vivir el aquí y el ahora.  
Froy se sintió algo ofendido ─¿Cómo quieres que piense en el aquí y en el ahora si apenas logro sacarte unas palabras en el día? Tú ni siquiera me has ido a visitar y tampoco me has invitado a casa. Hoy vine con la excusa de visitarte.  
Andrew puso los ojos en blanco y se rascó la cabeza. Se sentía hostigado. Definitivamente no quería tener una vida homosexual con el chico. No. A él debían gustarle las chicas. Las chicas. Los senos y los culos.  
─Froy, es algo personal. Soy yo. Últimamente he querido alejarte porque ya no siento que tengamos un futuro.  
─¿Lo dices enserio?─ preguntó Froy triste y con la voz baja.  
─Mira Froy…  
─Teníamos un sueño. Un sueño bonito Andrew.  
─No. Ya no es mi sueño y creo debes cumplirlo tú solo.  
─¿Me estas dejando? Yo… Yo creí que íbamos bien─ dijo con ganas de llorar –Esto va a pasar Andrew, estaremos bien. Te lo prometo─ le dijo Froy acercándose a su novio y tratando de darle un abrazo, pero solo consiguió un fuerte empujón que lo mando de nalgas al piso, y a pesar de que trató de agarrarse de algo, fue imposible. De pronto Andrew ya estaba de pie frente a él. Se veía tan alto y Froy se sintió tan vulnerable.  
Vio como Andrew, en dos pasos cruzó su cuarto, tomó la caja de flores, chocolates y fresas y la aventó al piso. No contento con eso, comenzó a aplastarla con su pie derecho, una y otra y otra vez. Todo esto ante la vista asustadiza de Froy, quien ahora lloraba en el piso.  
Cuando Andrew dejó de pisar el regalo que Froy le había traído, vio en la puerta a su madre atónita que observaba lo que ocurría. Ella entró y levantó a Froy y le acarició la espalda mientras lo sacaba del cuarto.  
Una parte de él quería retroceder el tiempo y acostarse con Froy un rato. Oler su cabello y usarlo como peluche, otra parte de él, quería correr tras Froy mientras bajaba las escaleras y pedirle disculpas, y otra, la parte difícil, simplemente quería que todo pasara rápido. Ya lo había hecho y no iba a dar un paso atrás.  
Cuando se asomó por la puerta de su cuarto vio a Froy al final de la escalera secándose las lágrimas y a su padre consolarlo y sacarlo de la casa.  
Andrew se enteró minutos después que Froy se había ido solo a su casa y que se había ido llorando. Esperó a que su padre o su madre subieran enojados a su cuarto a gritarle lo mal que se había portado con Froy o que le castigaran pero nadie dijo nada. Cuatro horas más tarde y ya todos se habían ido a dormir y la casa quedo en silencio menos para Andrew, quien sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar de todos los pensamientos que tenía.  
Sin poder conciliar el sueño y luego de dar vueltas en su cama decidió vestirse y salir a caminar.  
Hacia frió y había salido con su abrigo café y blanco y se fue rumbo al este. Vio coches, semáforo, parejas, luces. Sintió un ambiente espeso y luego enormes y brillantes luces coloridas que le advirtieron que la feria de la cual había hablado Froy estaba justo frente a él.  
La feria ocupaba una enorme plaza en medio de una calle. A ambos lados había puestos de chucherías, ropa y juegos mecánicos. El olor a papas fritas, dulces y algodón de azúcar casi le hacen vomitar en vez de abrirle el apetito. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo al saber que ya no podría sostener la mano de Froy, no después de lo que había hecho hace unas horas.  
Quiso llorar pues sabía que había lastimado a Froy y que lo había lastimado enserio.   
Se sentía irreal, pero aquí estaba caminando por primera vez sin su chico. Sin Froy Gutiérrez a su lado, hablándole de su día o contándole chistes sin sentido mientras se comía un algodón de azúcar él solito.  
Vio a algunos de sus compañeros e clases, todos con chicas. Todos eran heterosexuales y el simplemente no. Sintió envidia de lo que él había comenzado a considerar normal.  
Casi cuando había llegado al final de la feria, escuchó de fondo a una banda de indie rock. Y era la banda favorita de Froy.  
─Joder─ dijo para el mismo. Ahora sabía porque Froy le había ido a buscar para venir a la feria juntos.  
Ya había dado el primer paso e iba a seguir. Así. Nada de arrepentimientos. Nada.  
Más allá, en donde casi no había gente, se encontró con una fila de máquinas. Tragamonedas, las de agarrar peluches y la máquina de pedir deseos.  
Solo estaban esas tres. Juntas y sin que nadie intentara usarlas.   
Con el sonido de la música de fondo, metió mano a su bolsillo y tomó una moneda de veinticinco centavos y fue hacia la máquina de deseos.  
Era una caja grande, en donde había un maniquí gitano dentro, de esos que usan aretes y tiene cejas gruesas con un gorro de tela de colores.  
Introdujo la moneda y esperó unos segundos a que se encendiera pero no funcionó. Luego, le dio unos golpes y nada. Se burló de sí mismo por ser tan estúpido y creer en la máquina.  
─De todas formas, la magia no existe─ le dijo hablándole al maniquí tras el cristal –Devuélveme los veinticinco centavos─ le dijo golpeándole el vidrio de broma. Negó con su cabeza mientras se reía –Hoy ha sido un día de locos─ le comentó al muñeco –He dejado a mi novio. Lo he dejado y le he roto el jodido corazón simplemente porque yo quiero ser yo. ¿Sabes? Desearía nunca haberlo conocido a Froy Gutiérrez y …  
No le dio tiempo a seguir y los ojos del muñeco se encendieron de un color rojo y luego todo de ilumino dentro. El maniquí levantó las manos lentamente un poco y Andrew solo observó. La máquina puso un sonido algo que le recordó a las constelaciones del universo y luego un sonido mecánico como de tuercas chocando entre sí.  
El muñeco abrió la boca muy grande y echó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego comenzó a cerrarla. –Menudo show maniquí─ le dijo Andrew y luego, de la parte frontal de la máquina, por una ranura salió un ticket de cartulina dorado. Lo tomó y lo leyó.  
“Tu deseo ha sido concedido”  
Luego las luces de la maquina comenzaron a apagarse y el maniquí regresó a la posición normal en la que estaba.   
─Definitivamente, esta ha sido la noche más jodida y loca de mi vida─ dijo marchándose por donde había venido.   
Lo que no sabía Andrew, es que las tres máquinas que se encontraban al fondo de la feria estaban fuera de servicio y que no funcionaban.  
No había nada bueno en la feria más que la banda de indie rock, la cual ni siquiera quiso escuchar. No logró sacar de su mente lo ocurrido y mientras regresaba a casa y salía de la primera calle de la feria, caminó rumbo a casa. Pero no llegó muy lejos. Los pensamientos y la ansiedad que le había provocado Froy se habían intensificado y mientras daba paso tras pasos se preguntó si realmente estaba asustado por tener una vida con Froy o si solo estaba asustado de lo bien que habían estado saliendo las cosas.  
A sus espaldas comenzaron a explotar los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban el fin del concierto y se detuvo. Miró a un cielo en donde no había estrellas si no luces de colores rojas, azules y verde.  
Lo siguiente que supo fue que dos relectores se acercaban a velocidad y luego un enorme dolor en su cadera. El chirrido de neumáticos frenando y un intenso e insoportable dolor en su cuerpo.  
Lugo de haber caído al pavimento levantó un poco la cabeza. En el cielo aun explotaban los fuegos artificiales, pero él no podía moverse. Sentía un leve olor a caucho y a sangre y luego un agudo dolor en sus caderas. Un feo hormigueo y algo tibio en su pierna derecha que le anunciaba lo peor.  
Lo único que pudo observar fue que el neumático le había separado la pierna en dos partes. A pocos metros su pie yacía sin su zapato y solo había una señal de sangre y carne regada hasta el resto de su cuerpo que agonizaba en dolor. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y se perdió entre el mosaico de luces que se formaban en el cielo oscuro.


	5. Está Nevando

Andrew no estaba respirando. Sentía una presión tremenda e su peco y a pesar de que sabía que estaba en su cama y se agarraba firmemente de la sabana entre sus dedos, no podía moverse. No lo suficiente para hacer que su pecho respirara. Sentía que cada segundo el aire era menos y menos.  
Era el prisionero de su propio cuerpo.   
Movió sus ojos y casi rogando pidió a cualquiera que le despertara y le levantara. Poco a poco sintió aferrarse más a la sabana y cuando pudo mover un brazo se impuso hacia adelante mientras tomaba la bocanada de aire más grande de toda su vida.  
Nunca antes había de una parálisis del sueño y estaba seguro de que no quería volver a sentir eso nunca más. Lloró al recordar las últimas imágenes que habían pasado por su mente.  
La feria. El deseo. El coche. Su pierna.  
Se dio cuenta de que en su cuarto todo estaba normal a excepción de unas cuantas cosas menos y otras de más, pero en sí eran detalles mínimos. Estaba en bóxers sentado en su cama con la sabana hasta las caderas.   
Un extraño frio le recorrió el cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta. Por ahí, era el único lugar en donde entraba algo de luz.  
Con miedo de que su pesadilla fuera real, sacó la sabana lentamente y vio su pierna izquierda completa y eso le calmo un poco, sin embargo había algo en el ambiente que le hacía sentir nauseas.   
Puso los dos pies en el piso de su habitación y sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó a la ventana y sintió el aire mucho más frio que antes. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para protegerse y se asomó un poco.  
Estaba nevando.  
Jamás había caído nieve en el pueblo donde vivía. No desde que tenía memoria. Y ahora parecía que allá afuera había nevado por cuatro días seguidos. Los faroles de las calles le dejaban ver la intensidad de la nieve y toda la carretera estaba cubierta por el algodón frio.  
No podía ver más allá de los arbustos y árboles que había afuera pero vio que los tejados de las casas del frente estaban cubiertos también.   
El sonido del viento era intenso y helado, y sin embargo le agradaba.   
Todo allá afuera estaba cubierto de nieve, o bueno, así se veía hasta donde sus ojos podían ver.   
No recordaba haber visto algún anuncio en la televisión sobre un cambio extremo de clima o sobre que nevaría en algún texto en el periódico. En clases nadie había dicho nada tampoco y pensó por un segundo que todo había ocurrido pronto. Que había comenzado a nevar mientras dormían y que era probable que ni sus padres ni sus vecinos se hubieran dado cuenta de dicho fenómeno.  
Había visto la nieve antes, en fotos, imágenes, películas pero ahora estaba al otro lado de la ventana.   
Vio la hora y las cuatro y cincuenta de la madrugada le anunciaban que debía despertar a sus padres para que vieran.  
Y así fue como corrió a la habitación de ellos, no sin antes vestirse con algo que le cubriera del frio, y les tocó la puerta.  
Al primer toque no salieron, al segundo escucho unos quejidos y al tercero escucho los pasos de su padre acercarse a la puerta y abrir.  
─¿Que ha pasado?  
─Papa está nevando afuera─ le dijo Andrew entusiasmado y pasando por la puerta para ver a su madre. La movió un poco con arduo entusiasmo   
─Mamá afuera hay nieve. Esta nevando. Vamos a ver.  
Su madre se removió un Poco y luego le miro. ─¿Qué cosa?─ pregunto ella porque el sueño no le había dejado escuchar bien. Se recostó en sus propios codos y escucho a su hijo.  
─He dicho que está nevando afuera. ¿No es increíble? Nunca había visto la nieve y ya quiero salir a ver. Podremos tomar fotos y hacer figuras de ángeles en el piso.  
─Hijo ¿estás bien?─ pregunto su padre aproximándose a Andrew.  
El reaccionó y la verdad creía que era algo loco la idea sobre la nieve. ¿Y si seguía en un sueño? ¿Y si solo era producto de la imaginación?  
Por esa razón fue hacia la ventana más grande del cuarto de sus padres. Esta daba al patio de los Wellintongs y sus patios estaban divididos por una cerca hecha de setos. Tomo las cortinas que mantenían al cuarto en una luz tenue y las abrió y lo que encontró al otro lado le hizo feliz.  
Había nieve. Nieve cayendo. Los copos se arremolinaban con el viento y caían en la ventana de cristal.   
Los setos que alguna vez habían sido verdes ahora también estaban blancos y todo estaba congelado fuera. ─Se los dije. Está cayendo nieve afuera.  
Tanto su madre como su padre se miraron a la vez y nadie sabía quién hablar primero.  
─¿Te sientes bien?─ preguntó nuevamente su padre tocándole la frente.  
─Sí. ¿Porque no debería estarlo? Está nevando.  
Su madre antes de recostarse en la cama le dijo ─Ha caído nieve desde hace tres semanas ya.   
Andrew miro a ambos y luego vio hacia la ventana. Su madre le había dicho eso, y parecía normal ya que la gran cantidad de nieve acumulada afuera no aparecería en una sola noche. Le llego a la mente la sensación de irrealidad que había tenido cuando se levantó de su cama y juraría haber sentido la cabeza caliente.  
─Eso, eso es....imposible─ dijo Andrew con una sonrisa nerviosa.   
Su padre fue a la mesita de noche y tomó su propio teléfono –Ya hemos hecho eso que dijiste─ Abrió la galería y le mostro fotos de los tres sentados en el portal de la casa con la nieve cayendo por doquier. En otra foto se veía a Andrew abrazando a su madre en el patio trasero. Tenían guantes y abrigos.  
En otra foto estaba Andrew con un gorro de lana y en posición para tirar una bola de nieve.  
Se asustó de no recordar ni cómo ni cuándo se tomó esas fotos.   
─¿Qué fecha estamos?─ pregunto Andrew esta vez.  
─30 de Enero ¿Por?  
Entonces se dio cuenta de que su tiempo no había sido alterado.   
No dijo nada luego de salir del cuarto de sus padres. Quizás aun seguía en un sueño. Se rio internamente tratando de vivir la fantasía que estaba viviendo en ese momento y fue a su cuarto.   
Se dio cuenta de los detalles cambiados de su cuarto y por pequeños que fueran le hacían tener cierta ansiedad por saber cómo habían sido reemplazados. Unas cosas se habían ido y otras habían aparecido.  
Para cuando estuvo sentado en la cama ya eran las cinco y quince y por ende el cielo había pasado de un negro oscuro a un tenue azul.  
Tomó su celular e intentó llamar a la única persona que le entendería en la cordura y en la locura. Busco en la lista de contactos a "Froy Gutiérrez ❤" con un corazón al final y no encontró nada.  
Le parecía raro si sabía exactamente como estaba el contacto de su novio. Busco entre las últimas llamadas recibidas las de Froy y no había ninguna. Y busco entre las recibidas porque en los últimos cuatro meses siempre había sido Froy quien le había llamado.  
Busco mensajes en el buzón de texto y tampoco.  
Se asustó por aquello, pero tenía una libreta de contactos separada por orden alfabético en los bordes.  
Rápidamente busco a la "F" y solo encontró cuatro contactos: Fede. Fer. Francis. Frank.   
No había más.   
Trato de respirar y fue hacia su teléfono. Seguro que en la galería encontraría algo de Froy. Al inicio de la relación tuvieron muchas fotos juntos. Andrew también le había tomado fotos a Froy de espalda, caminando, o haciendo cualquier cosa. Incluso tenía unas muy graciosas que había tomado mientras Froy hablaba y salía con la boca abierta de forma extraña y con los ojos a medio cerrar.  
Su sorpresa fue que no había ninguna foto de Froy.   
De todos los sueños que había tenido, pensó en que ese sería el más real.   
Fue a sentarse nuevamente en su cama y dejó la ventana abierta. Algunos copos de nieve se metieron intrusos por ahí y se derretían mucho antes de llegar al suelo. Andrew se quedó esperando con las piernas cruzadas y con los brazos descansando sobre los mismos esperando a que despertara de ese extraño sueño y no despertó.  
No despertó porque esa era su nueva realidad y el aún no lo sabía.


	6. "Tu deseo ha sido concedido"

"Tu deseo ha sido concedido"  
No tan pronto, Andrew se dio cuenta de que las cosas no cambiarían. La ansiedad que sentía en ese momento lo iba a matar si no buscaba una explicación pronto. Algo en su corazón se sentía roto y su alma se sentía perdida. Una fuerte opresión en el pecho le hizo levantarse y dirigirse a la ventana nuevamente deseando que no estuviera nevando.  
Pero no importaba cuantas veces lo deseara. No importaba cuantas veces revisara la ventana. Afuera siempre estaba nevando y pintando las aceras y los tejados de blanco.  
Estuvo asomado unos minutos por su ventana, la cual le daba una vista amplia de la avenida principal que se encontraba frente a su casa. Ahí, un niño y una niña jugaban corriendo. Otros, más abajo en la calle se tiraban bolas de nieve. Había un auto marchándose y otro estacionándose. Llegó un momento en el que se fijó en el viejo Jenkins, el señor que odiaba la existencia de todo, que con una pala removía la nieve de su frentera.  
Cansado de ver como el mundo seguía, él se giró listo para salir de su cuarto y dejar de pensar que se había quedado atrapado en un mundo diferente al que conocía y en donde nevaba.   
Sobre su escritorio, siempre tuvo una caja de madera, la cual estaba cerrada siempre con llave. Aquella caja fue un regalo de su abuelo, que tenía más de cinco años muerto. Ahí guardaba todas las cartas y las cosas escritas que Froy alguna vez le había dado alguna vez. Poemas. Versos. Notas. Miró la caja un momento y la tomó en sus manos. Jamás, se había dado cuenta de lo bien tallada que estaba. La madera se sentía fría y suave en sus manos calientes. El bordado y relieve que tenía, de la misma madera, le acariciaban los dedos.  
¿Había perdido a Froy para darse cuenta de los detalles que pasaba por alto día tras día?   
Dejo la caja sobre la cama y busco la llave para abrirla. Su corazón latía fuerte, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho y explotar contra la pared mientras buscaba la llave en un florero que no tenía flores.   
Cuando la consiguió miro la caja unos segundos más, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que las cartas que alguna vez le había dado Froy estuvieran allí.  
Metió la llave con algo de dificultad, pues las manos le temblaban, y no específicamente por el frio.  
Cuando oyó el click de la cerradura su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Presentía que algo malo pasaría. Que algo no estaría. Que algo habría desaparecido.  
Y así fue.  
Adentro no había nada. No había cartas.  
Otra cosa referente a Froy que se había ido. Que había desaparecido.  
Se levantó de la cama y luego de dejar la caja sobre su escritorio un dolor insoportable en su pierna derecha lo tiró al piso. Calló como un tronco sin saber que pasaba, o que le ocurría. Algo dentro de su pierna parecía quemarle. Sentía como un ácido carcomiéndole la piel de adentro hacia fuera.  
Dio un grito asustado por el dolor que sentía y por lo que había soñado la última noche y tanteo su pierna con las manos mientras sentía que algo se desgarraba por dentro.  
El dolor, tal como llegó, se fue.  
Solo lo dejó a él tirado en medio de su cuarto y con unas lágrimas en los ojos.   
Su padre entró minutos después con una mirada asustada encontrándose con la mirada lagrimeante de Andrew en el piso, quien tenía su pierna agarrada con las manos, como si tuviera miedo a perderla.  
─¿Que ha pasado? Te he oído gritar.  
Andrew dejo de mirar su pierna y miro a su padre, quien lo ayudo a levantarse. ─No sé qué pasó. Sentí algo en mi pierna y me caí. Es todo.  
─¿Y ya estas mejor?  
─Sí. Se ha ido─ dijo Andrew refiriéndose al dolor.  
─Bien. Tu madre ha preparado un desayuno buenísimo, te esperamos abajo. En la tarde vamos a revisar los terrenos.  
Andrew asentó la cabeza y luego miro a su padre ─Espera... ¿Qué terrenos?─ preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama.  
─Hijo. No te hagas el desentendido.  
Andrew se quedó en la cama un momento más tratando de dar sentido a todo, pero simplemente no había nada de sentido en nada.  
El desayudo fue el mejor que haya probado en toda su vida. Jamás en su existencia había desayunado tantas cosas. La mesa, estaba llena. Su plato tenia frutas, yogurts, pancakes con miel, leche, jugo, tocino y algunas otras que cosas entre cereal y avena.   
Comió lo que pudo. Su padre dio las gracias al terminar y se limpió los labios con una servilleta de tela.  
¿Desde cuándo tenían servilletas de tela en casa?  
Su padre dijo algunas palabras antes de irse. Pero por estar en sus pensamientos no presto atención.  
Solo recuerda algo leve. Banco. Dinero. Andrew. Terrenos.  
Quiso preguntar algo, a su madre, la que aún quedaba en la mesa con él, pero algo en sus ojos le daban miedo. Era como si su madre no fuera su madre y como si su padre, de ser un hombre serio, pasara a ser alguien diferente.  
Su madre tomaba solo un té y mientras hundía el sobrecito de horchata seca en la taza de agua caliente, habló.  
─No entiendo como habiendo preciosuras de terrenos tan cerca tuviste que escoger uno tan refundido.  
─¿Que terreno?─ preguntó dejando en el plato lo que estaba a punto de meterse a la boca ─Papá me habló de un terreno antes de bajar de mi cuarto, pero no sé de qué hablaba...  
Su madre le miró furiosa y extendiendo su brazo tiró la taza de té al piso. Lo había hecho intencionalmente. Con coraje. Con furia. El sonido de la cerámica de la taza quebrándose contra el suelo lo hizo saltar y luego el líquido manchando el piso.  
A su madre le subía y le baja el pecho. Ella se levantó de donde estaba haciendo que la silla en donde estaba cayera hacia atrás.   
Por un instante Andrew pensó que lo golpearía. Que ella vendría y le daría una cachetada o que le gritaría. Definitivamente ella no era su madre.  
Él no sabía que decir cuando el rostro furioso de su madre comenzó a clamarse y paso a tener una cara de calma y suavidad radiante.  
─Mira lo que me has hecho hacer─ dijo ella.  
─Yo...─ fue lo único que pudo decir mientras veía los fragmentos de lo que alguna vez había sido una taza esparcidos por el suelo del comedor.  
─Pero no importa...¡Vamos!─ dijo ella en un tono jocoso y fingido. Parecía avergonzada ahora. ─Es solo una taza. A nadie le importan las tazas.   
─No... A nadie le importan.  
─Ahora hijo, Si has terminado, te pido que te retires para poder limpiar tu desastre.   
¿Su desastre? Se preguntó para sí mismo. Él no había hecho nada y ahora su madre iba a limpiar "su desastre"  
Ella junto sus muñecas entrelazando sus dedos y le sonrió a Andrew. Este solo se levantó y ni siquiera paso la servilleta de tela por su boca.   
Solo quería irse.  
Y si debía encontrar un lugar ese sería el hogar de Froy.  
Sabía dónde vivía. Debía ir allí.  
Subió los escalones hacia su cuarto y se desnudó. No quería una ducha. No tenía tiempo. Solo quería caminar en busca de Froy. Él no podía desaparecer así por así.   
Se puso una camiseta blanca y encima se puso un abrigo, el mismo con el que había soñado, luego se puso unos pantalones de tela de algodón y encontró ropa que él jamás había sabido que tenía.   
Buscó también unos calcetines y luego unos botines.  
Desde abajo podía escuchar a su madre cantando opera. Era horrible. Se escuchaban como gritos y chirridos y el sonar de los trastes en el fregadero.  
Metió el final de sus pantalones por dentro de los botines.   
Sabía que ahora debía bajar y salir de su casa sin que su madre, que no era tan madre suya, se diera cuenta. No quería alterarla y que se comportara como lo había hecho mientras desayunaban. Salió de su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Para su suerte, esta no hizo ruido, sin embargo cuando bajaba los escalones el sonido de sus pasos con los botines puestos era lo suficientemente fuerte.  
Se llamó a si mismo idiota. Podía haber llevado los zapatos en las manos y luego ponérselos e irse a caminar.  
Se detuvo a mitad de la escalera cuando su madre dejo de cantar. Parecía que ella estaba en todos lados. Escuchaba sus pasos moverse de un lado al otro por la cocina y luego otro grito de opera por parte de ella.  
Dio más pasos y bajo la escalera por completo.  
Casi arrastró los pies hasta la puerta principal y luego su madre se quedó en silencio nuevamente.  
Tomó el pomo de la puerta con sus manos sudadas a pesar del frio.   
Detrás de él, escucho la voz de su madre. ─¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito?  
Andrew ni siquiera tuvo el valor de darse la vuelta   
─Quiero caminar. Hay nieve ¿No? Quiero... Quiero caminar mientras esta nevando.  
Escucho a su madre dar un paso más cerca de él. Toda la casa se quedó en silencio y solo escucho a su madre con su respiración intensa. También escuchaba a su propio corazón intensificar los latidos.  
─Ni creas que te dejaré salir así.   
Joder. Pensó.  
Ella se hizo a un lado y Andrew la miró de reojo. Tenía una sonrisa fresca, como de una quinceañera, pero sus ojos. Sus ojos eran lo que le asustaban y hacían que los vellos de la nuca se le levantaran.  
─Ponte estos─ dijo y le paso un par de guantes azules oscuros ─Yo mismo te los hice. Y siempre pareces olvidarte de usarlos.  
Andrew los tomó y se los puso. Luego sintió a su madre ayudarle a ponérselos y simplemente la dejó.   
─Ahora ya puedes salir─ Ella le sonrió y le acaricio el rostro.  
Su mano era tibia. Pero era la misma mano que había tirado la taza al suelo luego de su pregunta.  
─Gracias.  
─Debes estar aquí antes de las 2. Haré el almuerzo temprano para que podamos ir a revisar tus terrenos.   
Quiso preguntar sobre los terrenos nuevamente, pero con su madre acariciándole la cara, le dio miedo que le clavara los dedos en las cuencas de los ojos.   
No dijo nada y ella mismo le abrió la puerta.  
Afuera caía nieve suavemente. Los copos de nieve se arremolinaban en corrientes de viento invisible y luego se acumulaban en el piso.  
Sus botines dejaban huellas detrás de sus pasos y cuando finalmente llegó a la vereda frente a su casa se dio la vuelta y vio a su madre en el portal de su casa. Ella mantenía las manos juntas frente a su delantal.  
Nuevamente lo miraba con orgullo pero sus ojos. Sus ojos eran lo que le asustaban. Eso era lo que a él le daba miedo y desconfianza.  
Sin ver más hacia atrás comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la casa de Froy.   
Mientras iba hacia allá veía el mismo barrio. Las mismas casas. Las mismas tiendas e incluso la misma gasolinera a la que él había ido por combustible.  
Los arboles eran los mismos y los jardines igual. Arriba en el cielo el sol brillaba, pero no llegaba lo suficientemente caliente para derretir los copos.  
Caminó sin prisa, con paso firme. Y cuando vio la casa de Froy sintió mariposas en el estómago.  
La casa de Froy no había desaparecido. Estaba ahí. A unas cuantas casas de distancia.  
Aceleró el paso y al final casi corre.  
Esta era la única vez que en las últimas horas había sentido felicidad.  
Caminó por la acera y luego entro por el pequeño camino de piedras hasta la puerta principal de la casa 2939 en un color dorado oscuro anunciaba que esa era la casa de los Gutiérrez.  
El ligero olor a canela y mandarina salía de la casa.  
El olor le era tan familiar que casi lo vuelve loco. Había estado tantas veces acostado en el piso de la sala de Froy jugando a la casita con sus hermanos menores. Había comido en su comedor y dormido en su cama.   
Había subido al tejado para ver las estrellas mientras vivían cerveza en vasos de platicos y había jugado a las escondidillas con Froy y sus hermanos un sinnúmero de veces.  
Sabiendo que había un timbre prefirió tocar con los nudillos.  
Estaba tan emocionado que si Froy le abría la puerta se tiraría sobre él y le abrazaría el resto del día.  
Solo lo necesitaba a él. Solo quería a Froy.  
Sin embargo, todos sus deseos de vinieron abajo cuando un chico, no mayor que él le abrió la puerta.  
─¿Si?─ pregunto el chico.  
Andrew vio dentro de la casa y todo era similar a la casa de Froy. Incluso hasta el color de las paredes.  
─¿Tú quién eres?─ Preguntó Andrew mirando al chico quien lo vio ofendido.  
─Tú tocas a mi puerta. Yo debería saber quién eres ¿No?  
─Soy Andrew. Andrew Matarazzo. Vivo a casi ocho cuadras de aquí y vine a buscar a Froy. Esta es su casa.  
El chico le miró perplejo ─¿A quién?  
─Froy Gutiérrez. Esta es su casa. Aquí vive la Familia Gutiérrez.  
─No. Aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre, ni ese apellido─ respondió el chico y a Andrew le pareció que decía la verdad. Sin embargo insistió un poco más.  
─Yo sé que aquí viven. He estado en esta casa varias veces.  
─Quizás te equivocaste de número de casa   
─Esta es la 2939 y aquí viven los Gutiérrez. Lo sé. ¿Puedo entrar a echar un vistazo?  
En ese momento apareció una señora de unos cuarenta y tantos. ─¿Pasa algo?  
El chico iba a decir algo pero se tragó las palabras cuando Andrew habló ─Busco a Froy Gutiérrez. Esta es su casa. Yo he estado aquí antes y no hay forma de que me haya equivocado.   
La señora quiso decir algo y luego miro a su hijo y luego a Andrew. Negó con su cabeza y sonrió. ─No. Aquí no conocemos a ningún… ¿Froy?  
─Esta es su casa. 2939. Yo jamás lo olvidaría─ Andrew miró el número de la casa nuevamente y ahí estaba: 2939.   
La señora preguntó levantando la voz un poco. ─Cielo... Conoces a algún ¿Froy...Gutiérrez?  
─No─ se escuchó una voz masculina del fondo.  
─Mire señora, sé que suena raro pero he estado al menos cuarenta y siete veces dentro de su casa con otra familia.  
La señora se sintió ofendida y Andrew prosiguió.  
─Arriba hay tres cuartos. Uno de ellos tiene vista a la parte frontal de casa. Ese mismo cuarto tiene un baño a la izquierda. La sala de esta casa queda a la izquierda y hay una puerta que lleva al comedor y ese comedor está conectado a la cocina. Al final de su casa hay un baño. Tienen un garaje y también hay una cisterna en la parte trasera. Señora...Conozco esta casa mejor de lo que me conozco a mí. No hay forma de que pueda haberme equivocado.  
La señora le vio con miedo. ¿Acaso era un ladrón que había estudiado los planos de su casa?  
─Cielo... ¿Puedes venir un momento?─ preguntó ella y luego se escucharon pasos acercándose.  
Un señor regordete con una calva brillante apareció tras ella y el chico más joven se fue. ─Buenos Días ¿Qué ocurre?  
─Cielo...Este chico dice haber estado en nuestra casa cuarenta y siete veces. Dice que busca a un tal Froy Gutiérrez y que su familia vive aquí.  
El viejo regordete le miro con desconfianza ─Yo no te conozco. No le prestes atención y cierra la puerta.  
─No señor. Necesito ayuda. He perdido a la única persona que me ama.  
─Romántico hijo, pero aquí no viven ellos. Quizás te has confundido de casa.  
─Eso le dije pero el chico dijo toda la forma en la que está estructurada la casa─ interrumpió ella.  
─Esta casa ha sido heredada de mis padres a mí─ Dijo el señor ─Hemos vivido aquí por dieciocho años seguidos y no conozco a ningún Gutiérrez en esta cuadra. Ni en este barrio.   
─Quizás te has equivocado.   
Andrew se dio cuenta en ese momento de que el señor tenía razón. Se había equivocado. Jamás debió haber deseado lo que pidió. No debió haber pedido nunca "No haber conocido a Froy". Todo era su culpa y ahora debía pagar caro.  
Sonrió ─Lamento haberlos molestado. Lo siento.   
Se retiró. Preguntó en las casa vecinas y nadie daba indicio de saber algo sobre el apellido Gutiérrez.  
Nadie excepto el.  
Cuanto faltaban cuarenta minutos para las 2 de la tarde, comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa, pero no por la vereda, sino por la mitad de la calle, caminando por lo que podía ver de la línea amarilla que dividía los carriles por los que no transitaban autos.  
Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, pues estaba comenzando a helar bastante. Ahí encontró una tarjeta. La saco deteniéndose en medio de la calle. Era dorada. Era firme. Decía "Tu deseo ha sido concedido"  
Flashbacks de la noche anterior le llegaron a la cabeza. El caminando a la feria enojado. El empujando a Froy en su cuarto y haciéndolo caer. Luego se vio a si mismo frente a una máquina de deseos mientras tenía una sonrisa irónica en la cara y después el sonido de sus pies destruyendo el regalo de Froy. Un recuerdo más nítido de Froy llorando al final de la escalera y luego un auto arrollándole a él mismo y finalmente fuegos artificiales en el cielo.  
Froy le había hecho sentir cosas que nadie más le había hecho sentir y él simplemente le dejó. Lo había humillado y luego se había dejado llevar por las emociones y había deseado algo que en realidad no quería desear.   
La tarjeta le dio fe de que lo que había hecho, o más bien de que lo que había deseado se había hecho real de una forma extraña.  
Nadie conocía a Froy Gutiérrez, solo él.  
Quizás ese era su castigo por querer abandonar a la única persona la cual amaba cada célula de su ser. Y le había perdido para siempre.   
O quizás no.


	7. Pan y agua

Cuando Andrew regresó a su casa en la cocina sonaban los trastes. Solo estaba él y su madre Annie, y no sabía porque pero ella le asustaba ya que existía algo en la forma en la que su madre se comportaba que le hacía erizar los vellos de la nuca. No sabía si era ella o el frio que estaba haciendo.

Ella le recibió con cariño y le llevó hasta el comedor en donde esperó a que su madre le pusiera el plato de comida en la mesa.  
Andrew, sentado nuevamente comenzó a revisar su teléfono. Debía tener alguna foto de Froy. Tenían demasiadas fotos juntos como para que todo desapareciera luego de lo ocurrido. Luego de su deseo.  
Por la ventana de la cocina, entraba una corriente helada que a su madre no parecía importarle en absoluto. Incluso unos copos de nieven entraban y aterrizaban en el mesón y unos pocos caían a las baldosas del piso y se convertían en gotas de aguas.  
─Ten cuidado ahí─ le dijo a su madre quien estaba de espalda sirviendo los platos de comida apresuradamente.  
Ella se dio la vuelta y vio hacia donde Andrew apuntaba. Lo ignoró por completo murmurando algo inentendible a sus oídos.   
Cuando ella se aproximó a la mesa tuvo miedo de que su madre cayera. Pisó el agua, pero no pasó nada.   
Luego sirvió un plato de comida para ella y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y comenzó a comer en silencio.  
Tomando ese ejemplo, Andrew revolvió con el arroz algo que parecía puré y se llevó una cucharada a la boca.   
Estaba simple. Como si no lo hubiera hecho bien. Arrugo su cara pero simplemente no dijo nada. No quería enojar a su madre quien le estaba viendo en ese preciso momento.  
Hacia demasiado frio y a pesar de tener guantes sentía los dedos entumecidos. Su madre, más cercana a la ventana abierta solo le sonreía ─¿No está bueno?  
Andrew le sonrió ─Si lo está─ dijo sin saber que más expresar.   
─No mientas─ ella le dijo ─No cocino tan bien como las empleadas.  
¿Habían tenido empleadas? No recordaba eso tampoco.  
En ese momento se llevó un nuevo bocado a la boca, y su madre hizo lo mismo. El resto del almuerzo fue silencioso hasta que la puerta de la sala se abrió y su padre entró con unas bolsas del mercado las cuales puso sobre la mesa, saco unas cuantas cosas y empacó otras   
─Sube esto al auto─ le pidió y Andrew hizo eso.  
Sabía que iban a ver los "terrenos" y eso también le daba miedo.  
No quería admitirlo pero se había convertido en una gallina. Este no era su mundo.  
Muy puntuales estaban todos en el auto quien salió rumbo por la calle principal, luego tomó la interestatal y se debió por una avenida solitaria.   
Durante el viaje su madre murmuraba cosas y su padre parecía no prestarle atención a todo eso.  
Andrew, en el asiento de atrás, solo se disponía a ver como la comunicación entre ellos se había disuelto. Recordaba que ellos siempre habían conversado de todo pero ahora simplemente no parecía haber mucha conexión ahí.  
Miró por la ventana y solo vio enormes pinos cubiertos de nieve que se elevaban hacia el cielo azul. Arriba había un sol brillante y pensó por un momento que cuando regresaría a casa todo volvería a la normalidad.  
La carretera cada vez se volvía más angosta y los autos comenzaron a desparecer. Ahora solo eran ellos en una carretera de dos carriles y enormes llanuras blancas a los costados. Al fondo habían montañas, también blancas, y sobre estas estructuras metálicas que Andrew considero como antenas.  
Tomaron un desvió hacia la derecha y subieron una colina para encontrarse con una nueva llanura. Afuera había dejado de caer tanta nieve y ahora solo unos cuantos copos se veían a través de la ventana. Al final del camino que su padre había escogido había unas cuantas casas hechas con pésimos materiales y más allá un nuevo bosque de pinos.   
Su padre se detuvo en un lugar cercano a las casas y apagó en carro.   
Cada uno de sus padres tomó una bolsa con víveres.  
Él quería quedarse dentro del auto pero su madre le obligó a salir.   
Ya afuera no hacia tanto frio como él pensaba y a pesar de que traía abrigo y botas se sintió cómodo. El radiante sol le envió cálidos rayos tibios que le acariciaron el rostro.  
Suspiró y fue con su madre.  
Annie fingió una sonrisa y se aproximó a una de las casas a entregar la bolsa de compras.   
Afuera de la vieja casa había una niña sentada en una silla. Tenía una muñera a la cual le faltaba un brazo, pero aun así la niña parecía contenta por tener un juguete.  
─Hola mi chiquitina─ dijo Annie levantando a una niña en sus brazos que estaba en el portal viéndola ─¿Cómo has estado?─ le preguntó.  
Andrew no sabía que pasaba y tenía miedo preguntar. Sabía cómo se ponía su madre cuando preguntaba algo.  
Su madre entró en la casa y lo dejó fuera. Al parecer estaba siendo bien recibida, ella era querida ahí. En la casa del frente su padre le estrechaba la mano a un señor gordo de mejillas rojas por el frio al cual había estado sometido en las últimas horas, y también le entregaba unos víveres.  
Luego el señor se pasaba la mano por la frente y miraba a su mujer como no sabiendo que hacer.   
Estaba demasiado lejos de la charla que ellos mantenían y no quería interrumpir el buen trato que en la casita le habían dado a su madre.   
Así que se acercó al coche y revisó su celular siempre con la esperanza de ver alguna foto de Froy, pero nuevamente no encontró nada. Tampoco tenía señal ahí, pues estaban en medio de la nada y de cierta forma aquello le sentó bien.  
Al fondo, en donde la calle se acababa, comenzaba un bosque enorme y ahí había leñadores cargando ramas y pesados troncos en conjunto. Se veían pequeños en comparación con los árboles. Escuchaba también como daban golpes en los troncos caídos, o como comenzaban a derribar un árbol levantado, que caía con un estruendo y levantando una cortina de nieve blanca.  
Cerca del bosque había unas cabañas muy parecidas a establos. Ahí también pudo ver dos caballos. "Seguramente son leñadores" pensó Andrew, y recordó que esos eran sus terrenos. Suyos.  
Y eso solo le dio un golpe en el pecho. Entendió el comportamiento de sus padres con esa gente. Los estaban comprando.   
Se acercó a su padre, cuando había terminado del hablar con aquel hombre.  
─¿Que hacemos aquí?─ pregunto guardando sus manos enguantadas en los bolsillos de su abrigo.  
─Estamos conociendo a personas. Ellos son buena gente.  
─¿Y porque les traes cosas?─ le preguntó sin exaltarse.  
─¿Qué te pasa Andrew?─ le preguntó su padre ─Estamos siendo amables con las personas que lo necesitan.  
No era cierto. Había algo detrás de tanta amabilidad.   
─Dijiste que veníamos por mi terreno. Quiero conocer eso.  
─Tu terreno es desde donde empieza la colina…─ señaló por donde habían pasado en el auto antes ─Hasta el final del bosque. Casi son 20 hectáreas para ti. Ha costado una buena cantidad de dólares, pero vale la pena tu idea.  
─¿Mi idea?─ se apresuró a decir poniéndose frente a su padre y tapándole el paso.  
─Hijo... ¿Porque estas tan raro?  
─No sé de qué idea hablas papá. No recuerdo nada. No sé qué hago aquí. No sé nada del terreno y siento que mamá no es mamá.  
Su padre lo miró fijamente y supo que verdaderamente se veía asustado. Como un cachorro. ─Toda la herencia de tu abuelo fue heredada a ti: Su único nieto. Te dejó casi dos millones de dólares y tú decidiste comprar unas tierras para construir un parque para esquiar, el cual será puesto como un parque público y podrás reembolsar lo que gastas construyéndolo. Contratamos a unos arquitectos y abogados. Ellos, como tú, han dicho que este es un buen lugar, sin embargo, ya vez que tenemos a ciertas personas viviendo aquí.  
─¿Y?  
─Hay que sacarlos─ dijo su padre ya algo frustrado ─Son pobres e ignorantes. No saben mucho.  
─¡Papá!  
─Fue tu idea.  
─Pues ya no quiero. No quiero nada de eso.  
─Hijo. Son leñadores. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera tiene estudios. Apenas escriben y saben leen. Queremos sus firmas en un documento que afirme que nos dan su terreno para comenzar a tirarles las chozas abajo y listo.   
─¿Van a sacarles de aquí?  
─Son de la calle, ellos podrán vivir en otro lado. Además este terreno le pertenecía a alguien y ellos han invadido este espacio.  
─Dos de ellos─ dijo señalando las casas continuas─ Ya se han ido. Fue fácil. Le llevamos a un asilo y les dimos 500 dólares.  
─Detén esto. No puedes hacerlo. Viven aquí. Trabajan aquí.   
─Hijo ganaras medio millón al año si haces el parque. Sera un lugar turístico. Además este fue tu deseo al inicio.  
Aquellas palabras fueron como un golpe directo a su estómago y sacándole todo el aire   
Su padre fue al coche y sacó una funda de medicamentos. En esa había pastillas en diferentes tabletas y jarabes. ─Esto es para la familia de allá─ le dijo señalando la casa del final. Toda esa familia está enferma.  
Andrew se lo pensó bien antes de seguir a su padre, quien ya había comenzado una marcha firme hacia la casa.  
Era una pequeña villa hecha de madera y de troncos. No era muy grande como las otras. Se aproximaron y Andrew quería detener todo, porque sentía que todo era su culpa.  
Ni siquiera fue necesario tocar la puerta, pues se dio cuenta que de un solo empujón esta se abrió. Andrew y su padre entraron sin pedir permiso alguno, pues su padre ya había tenido conversaciones con la mujer.

Dentro, lo que parecía una sala no era más que un cuarto pequeño. En una esquina había un tanque de hierro con carbones encendidos que brindaban calor a quienes ahí habitaban. En otra esquina había un pequeño mesón y una mesa con sillas hechas de maderas y de troncos. No había mucho ahí dentro. Había también una puerta que llevaba a un cuarto y otras dos puertas que supuso que llevarían a la cocina y al baño. Había un olor muy desagradable dentro, como a humedad y suciedad mohosa, olía a saliva y sudor. Su padre entró a un cuarto y Andrew le siguió, ahí se encontró a una señora sentada al lado de una cama en donde descansaba un señor. Se dio cuenta que el piso era de tierra compacta y aseguró para sí mismo que de noche haría demasiado frio allí. Se puso a ver las paredes cubiertas por periódico para evitar un poco el frio, sin embargo sabía que eso no era de gran ayuda.

La señora, vestía un vestido largo, y encima un abrigo de lana que seguramente no la cubría mucho del frio. Ella tenía un brillo apagado en sus ojos, le pareció conocida. Ella, tenía agarrada la mano de quien Andrew suponía su esposo.   
El señor era pálido y demasiado delgado, al punto de parecer un esqueleto con pellejo humano. Su aspecto daba mucho miedo. Tenía manchas en el rostro y los ojos hundidos. Estaba solo con un abrigo y un pantalón de pana. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por la sabana.  
Luego, por la puerta apareció una niña rubia. Era linda. Su cara estaba algo sucio y tenía lagañas en los ojos y el cabello alborotado. Sus labios se veían azules por el frio.  
─Le he traído algo de medicina a su marido─ dijo el padre de Andrew ─¿Cómo ha estado?  
La señora le miró y le acaricio la frente a su esposo. Tenía veintiocho años de casado y habían empezado bien. Pero la situación les dejo sin dinero y quedaron en la calle con dos hijos ─No está mejorando.  
─¿Lo ha venido a ver algún medico?  
─Los médicos nos cobran dinero. Además usted sabe que nadie viene para acá─ dijo la mujer de más de cuarenta años cabizbajamente.  
Andrew podía ver el amor que le tenía la mujer a su esposo. Al otro lado de la sala estaba la niña titiritando de frio pegada al marco de la puerta observando lo que ocurría.  
─Su esposo podría mejorar. Eso se lo aseguro. En el centro de la ciudad hay albergues y hospitales. Ellos podrán controlar el cáncer de su esposo y de su hija.   
La mujer negó y no dijo nada.  
─Esta....ti...tierra nos pertenece a nosotros─ Dijo el señor desde el suelo aun con los ojos cerrados ─No saldremos. Llevamos años viviendo aquí. ¡Veintiocho años!─ dijo el señor y comenzó a toser.  
─Estas tierras no les pertenecen. Ya las ha comprado para mi hijo─ Explicó el padre de Andrew, quien se sintió avergonzado. Sus caprichos eran tan estúpidos ─Yo podría tirarles todo abajo ahora mismo, pero les estoy dando la oportunidad de irse con dignidad.  
─No nos puede hacer eso. Aquí mi hijo y yo tenemos trabajo─ dijo la señora ─Mi hija de siete años ya cocina para nosotros mientras peleamos por cincuenta centavos por los troncos que sacamos.  
─¿Su hija tiene cáncer también?─ le preguntó Andrew a la mujer, quien asento y se tapó la nariz con el dorso de la mano para evitar llorar avergonzadamente frente a quienes querían correrlos.  
La niña lo miró asustado y Andrew sentía algo. Como si ya la hubiera visto antes. Como si la hubiera visto en alguna fotografía.   
─¿Cuál es su nombre?─ preguntó a la madre señalando a la niña  
─Amanda─ Contesto la señora y la pequeña se sintió avergonzada. Sus ojos dormilones y sus labios morados le avisaron a Andrew que la niña tenía bastante frio.  
Se sacó el abrigo que traía puesto y se acercó para dárselo, sin embargo en ese momento, la madre de la pequeña se sintió incomoda y se levantó de un golpe.  
─¡No! Fuera. Nadie toca a mis niños─ Ustedes solo quieren ser amables para echarnos pronto.  
Andrew no tenía ni la mínima intención de hacer eso. Puso su abrió en el suelo y retrocedió un poco.  
─¡Largo!─ gritó la señora.  
─Señora, le prometo arreglar todo esto─ trató de explicarle Andrew pero la señora se negaba.  
Ella miro a su marido en la cama ─Mi viejo se me muere. Aquí pasamos muchos años juntos. Cuando el dejo de trabajar talando pinos y sacando los troncos yo le reemplacé. Aquí tengo recuerdos con él.   
─Lo sé señora... Haré algo, pero por ahora, póngale el abrigo a la niña. Parece estar muerta de frio.  
La señora tomó el abrigo de Andrew y le pidió a la niña que se acercara. Suavemente se lo puso y a pesar de que le quedaba grande se sentía bien pues el calor corporal de Andrew lo había calentado.  
Andrew se puso de rodillas frente a la niña ─¿Mejor?  
Ella asentó con la cabeza.  
Su madre a un lado le preguntó a la niña ─¿Que se dice?  
─Gracias─ respondió ella.  
El padre de Andrew se acercó a él y le susurro que iría a otra casa.  
Andrew solo lo miró salir de la casucha y él se quedó ahí.  
─Joven...─ dijo ella llamando la atención de Andrew ─No deje que su padre nos saque de aquí.  
─Hablaré con él.  
Ella se ubicó nuevamente con su marido y Andrew se puso de pie y se acercó a un nuevo tanque pequeño de metal con carbones encendidos. De ahí salía un calor que relajaba a su cuerpo y las luces naranjas dibujaban los perfiles de su rostro.  
─¿No les da miedo un accidente con esto o algo así? Preguntó Andrew.  
─La verdad no. Todo está frio aquí. Incluso los troncos de la casa están húmedos, además solo la encendemos cuando mi hijo o yo nos quedamos en casa.   
En ese momento su esposo comenzó a toser. Primero fue leve, pero luego se intensificó haciendo que el señor agitara todo el cuerpo. Luego la niña apareció con un vaso amarillo de vidrio y le dieron agua. Así se calmó.  
─Usted dijo que trabaja también ¿No es así?   
─Lo es─ dijo ella ─ Mi hijo y yo trabajamos cargando troncos o ramas. Trabajamos talando pinos y cortamos la madera para enviarla a la ciudad. Los guardamos en un pequeño establo que nos pertenece. Con ayuda de las yeguas los cargamos a veces pero una se ha lastimado y debemos cargar troncos nosotros.  
De los pedazos que sobran hacemos carbón para que nos den calor.  
Andrew asentó con la cabeza. Quería decirle a la señora que llevar a su marido a un hospital o a un albergue era mejor que estar ahí pero sabía que ella se molestaría. ─ ¿Las medicinas que le han traído mi padre sirven?  
─Oh sí. Son buenas. Le calman rápido el dolor, pero no mejora.  
Andrew quería preguntar algo nuevamente pero en ese momento vio a un chico entrar por la puerta.   
Su cabello bajo un gorro de lana gris muy estropeado. Un abrigo también de lana remendado con otro tipo de tela y unos mitones que parecían de una talla menos, por los cuales salían unos mallugados y largos dedos.  
El chico traía unos zapatos similares a los de él.  
─Buenas─ dijo el chico dirigiéndose a un aparador en el piso.  
Andrew quería decir algo pero de pronto parecían que sus palabras se quedaron en la garganta y las ganas de llorar le entraron.  
El chico parecía buscar algo y luego se sacó los guantes revelando consigo unas manos muy estropeadas ─Ma, ¿Hay algo para cenar?  
─No. Pero hay panes y agua, eso te llenara por esta noche.  
El chico salió del cuarto y Andrew lo vio dirigirse hacia una puerta y entró dejándola abierta. Desde ahí Andrew pudo ver que el chico encontró la funda de panes y tomó dos. Luego vio como el chico buscaba detrás del taque con los carbones, una botella llena de agua caliente, paralizado escuchó como el chico removía uno que otro traste y luego apareció nuevamente acercándose a Andrew.  
Ahora todo tenía sentido. Ya sabía de donde conocía a la señora y donde había visto a la niña. Al señor quizás no lo reconocía por lo desgastado que se veía.  
El chico camino hasta quedar frente a Andrew y habló ─Eres una visita─ le dijo ─Ma, dice que a las visitas se le ofrece lo que hay.  
Y ahí estaba Froy, ofreciéndole en un plato un pan y un vaso de agua tibia para que comiera.  
Froy se sentó en el piso y luego le tendió a Andrew otro plato con arroz viejo y calentado. Andrew, sintiendo que su corazón se partía en un millón de pedazos estiró la mano tomando el plato que Froy le ofrecía.  
Froy le estaba sonriendo, pero en el fondo sabía que tampoco le recordaba.  
Cuando Andrew regresó a casa se sentó en su escritorio y escribió la carta.


	8. ¿Podría tomarte una foto?

Andrew había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, ya que luego de escribir la carta y llorar, no logro sacar de su mente la voz de Froy y su mirada.  
Froy aún mantenía su dulce y humilde corazón y saber que ya no podía recuperarlo solo le dolía más y más, y aquello le quitaba el sueño.  
Dio vueltas en su cama, acomodó sus almohadas una y otra vez, se arropó con el edredón y luego termino desnudándose y acostándose, pero tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño.  
Afuera, por el cristal cerrado de su ventana, caía la nieve dura y espesa que no había caído durante el día. Comenzó a fijarse en los copos que caían uno sobre otro en el alfeizar de la ventana y a las tres y diez de la mañana se quedó dormido.  
Cuando despertó solo habían pasado cuatro horas desde que pudo cerrar los ojos, y ahora que ya sabía dónde estaba Froy debía hacer algo para recuperarlo.  
Comenzó por salir de su cama y buscar ropa para el clima. Afuera aun nevaba, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo enfermar si no se cubría lo necesario.  
Botas. Pantalones gruesos. Camiseta y abrigos.   
Bajando por las escaleras se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba en el sillón de la sala mirando la estática de la televisión de algún canal de televisión fijamente y tratando de descifrar algo. Su madre, se veía tan concentrada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que paso por detrás de ella.  
En la cocina su desayuno ya estaba servido y por la taza y el plato que estaba en el mesón supo que su padre ya había desayunado antes.  
Se sentó rápido y probó un sorbo de la taza de leche. Estaba tibia y tenía un poco de cocoa. Justo lo que necesitaba. Al lado de la taza había dos rebanadas de pan integral juntas por mantequilla en la mitad, y les dio un gran mordisco, masticó un poco. Hubo un leve sabor a mantequilla y luego algo crujiente y agrio que reventó en su boca sintiendo como algo estaba regando un jugo amargo por todas sus encías y legua e impulsivamente escupió todo en una de sus manos libres.  
También picaba apenas. Se levantó directo al fregadero abriendo la llave de agua y bebiendo algo para enjuagarse la boca y luego escupir.  
Hizo el procedimiento unas tres veces pero el leve picor aún estaba ahí.   
Tomó su cepillo de dientes y se lavó la boca.  
Giró sobre su eje y fue hacia el plato del cual había comido, mientras le palpitaba el corazón. Una parte de él le decía que no viera que estaba dentro de ambas tajadas de pan, pero otra parte quería saber que tan loca estaba su madre, quien había hecho el desayuno.  
Se posó frente a este y sin demorarse más separó las dos mitades del pan y lo que vio le dio arcadas.  
Desde donde se encontraba pudo ver claramente el pan manchado de mostaza, mantequilla y en medio el resto del cuerpo de una araña muerta con las patas extendidas a su alrededor. Le faltaba la parte superior del cuerpo y aquello fue lo que supuso que mastico y reventó en su boca.   
Sentía tanto asco y rabia que tomó las ambas mitades del pan con ánimos de reclamarle a si madre. Sabía perfectamente que aquello no era un accidente y que la había puesto a propósito. Algo andaba mal en su cabeza e iba a averiguarlo, pero al tratar de salir de la cocina ella estaba en el marco de la puerta recostada sin mirarlo.  
Sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada y a pesar de que cargaba un delantal se había ensuciado de mostaza la blusa.   
─A tu padre tampoco le gustaron─ dijo ella lentamente y sin mirarle.  
─¿Le diste esto también a él?─ le dijo moviendo y acercando las tajadas de pan a su madre  
Ella se encogió de hombros.  
─¡Eso no se hace! ¿Qué tramas? ¿Matarnos?  
─No soy buena cocinando─ respondió ella.  
─¡Pues has un mejor esfuerzo!─ le dijo Andrew aventando las rebanadas de pan sobre la mesa completamente enojado. La araña muerta ni siquiera se desprendió de una de estas pues al parecer la mantequilla y la mostaza habían funcionado como pegante ─Mientras, yo me preparare la comida de ahora en adelante.  
─Hijo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo─ se defendió ella aun con la mirada vaga ─Me esforcé buscando las arañas en el sótano. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que me costó cazarlas y matarlas con una escoba?   
Andrew sintió arcadas de nuevo. Sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado si se quedaba viendo lo perdida que estaba su madre y salió de la cocina pasando junto a ella que ni le prestó atención.  
Salió al patio trasero y vio a su padre fumando mientras descansaba en una silla tejida antes de ir a trabajar. Furioso se acero a él.  
─¿También comiste arañas?  
Su padre solo asentó la cabeza y se sacó el cigarrillo ─Yo no lo sabía. Fue horrible. Fumo para el mal sabor de boca.  
─Ella está loca ¿Que tiene?  
Su padre suspiro. Dio un sorbo al cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo aplastándolo con la suela del zapato. ─No lo sé. ¿Esquizofrenia? ¿Psicosis? ¿Una posesión maligna? Le hemos hecho varios estudios pero nadie puede encasillarla de manera correcta. Yo he estado con ella acompañándola a todos sus tratamientos pero los ha dejado y las pastillas que a veces toma ya no sirven, por eso nadie está seguro de saber exactamente que tiene.  
Andrew quería seguir hablando pero lo único que quería en ese momento era irse lejos. Irse a casa de Froy.   
─Me llevaré el otro coche. Quiero salir por un momento─ Dijo Andrew serio.  
─¿El del garaje? ¿Sirve?  
─Supongo que sí.   
─Creo que le falta combustible─ dijo su padre mirándole ─Pero en una botella hay. Úsalo. Da un largo paseo y distráete y compra unas mentas─ le guiñó el ojo ─Para el mal sabor de boca.  
Andrew hizo aquello. Había conseguido el combustible y había encendido el auto y ahora estaba en dirección a casa de Froy. Sabía que quedaba lejos pero al menos sabía que le vería, que escucharía su voz y sobretodo que le tenía de nuevo.   
El viaje fue largo, pero entretenido. Intentó poner música pero se cortaba a cada rato y optó por solo imaginar a Froy.   
Momentos más tarde llegó estacionando su coche frente a la casa de Froy.  
La niña, hermana de Froy estaba afuera, aun con su abrigo. Ella lo vio levantando su cabeza y se detuvo sonriéndole y mostrándole el hueco que había dejado una de las caídas de sus dientes.  
La puerta de la casa estaba abierta y no estaba nevando. Dentro, pudo ver a Froy caminar y ponerse guantes en las manos. Guantes que en ese momento Andrew no tenía.  
Su corazón latió muy fuerte y rápido y sintió las mariposas en el estómago. No sabía que decir ni como presentarse de nuevo, pero allí estaba, tirando de la manija de la puerta del coche para salir de este y caminar hacia la casa.  
Cuando saludo a la niña con una caricia en el cabello, la madre de Froy lo vio y le saludo.   
Y luego Froy. Allí estaba. Para quien alguna vez había sido su novio ahora era un completo extraño.  
Froy le sonrió y le saludó con una mano enguantada.  
─¿Que tal dormiste?─ le preguntó Andrew y supo que había sido demasiado idiota por tener aquella confianza sin embargo no se ratificó por que Froy ya le estaba contestando.  
─Como todas las noches. Así─ Froy imito dormir cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos y sonrió. Luego de unos segundos los abrió y miro a Andrew sonriéndole. El gorro de lana que cargaba en la cabeza hacia solo verlo más adorable y prohibido.  
Froy era tierno.  
Su Froy.   
─¿Viene su padre de nuevo?─ interrumpió la madre de Froy.  
─No. Solo vine yo─ explicó Andrew.  
Ella lo observo detenidamente y luego sonrió ─¿Vas a quedarte?   
─No. Bueno. No lo sé. Supongo que sí. Quería hablar con Froy.  
─Yo... Yo debo ir al trabajo. Hay unas ramas que necesito cruzar a nuestra bodega, en donde están los caballos.  
─Yo te ayudo─ dijo rápidamente. Solo quería pasar tiempo con Froy y hacerle recordar algo. ─Podría ayudarte hoy.  
─Eso suena increíble─ Dijo Froy felizmente ─Aunque no sé si esto sea lo tuyo. Eres de los suburbios y aquí todos somos... de aquí─ dijo encogiéndose los hombros. Con el frio, las mejillas de Froy se veían más rosas y su piel más blanca.  
La madre de Froy intervino ─Bueno, en vista de que te piensas quedar yo iré a buscar que hacerles de comer ¿De acuerdo?  
Andrew asintió  
─Pasando el medio día yo iré a dejarles comida a ambos.  
─Está bien Ma─ dijo Froy mientras le sonreía a su progenitora ─Bendición mamá  
─Bendición Hijo─ le respondió ella a cambio.  
Froy fue con hermana e hizo lo mismo y luego corrió hacia el cuarto de su padre, acaricio su frente, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio la bendición.  
Froy salió sonriente para lo que sería una jordana laboral cargando ramas en medio de la nieve junto a Andrew.  
Mientras caminaban por un sendero en el cual llevaba hasta los bosques de la colina, Andrew se dio cuenta de que Froy era mucho más flaco de lo que recordaba, y a pesar de que su familia estaba enferma, el chico mantenía siempre una sonrisa y la educación por el frente.  
─¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes trabajando aquí?  
Froy le miro mientras caminaba pisando la nieve y dejando huellas detrás –No lo sé. Supongo que hace algo más de un año. Mi padre era quien comenzó primero trabajando─ le explicó mientras caminaba sin mirarle –Cuando el enfermó, mi madre y yo debimos reemplazarlo.   
Andrew asintió.  
─¿Y en que consiste tu trabajo? ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?─ le preguntó Andrew guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos. Salir sin guantes había sido un plan muy mal, pues sentía que todo el frio le entraba por allí.  
─Mi trabajo es básicamente tirar de las sogas para tumbar un árbol. A veces me ha tocado dar con hacha─ dijo refiriéndose a cuando le había tocado golpear el tronco de un árbol –Eso es lo que más cuesta. Y, pues hoy solo debemos cortar ramas de un árbol caído y llevarlas hacia allá─ dijo señalando lo que parecía una cabaña más grande que su casa. Adentro había solo un caballo de pie amarrado con un cabo en el cuello un poste de madera. La cabaña estaba como a doscientos metros de ellos y a cuatrocientos del bosque.  
─¿No te cansas?─le pregunto Andrew.  
─Es lo que más se siente al final del día. El frio no te permite concentrarte en otra cosa.   
─¿Tanto frio hace?  
─Espera sentirlo tú mismo cuando estés dentro del bosque, aunque dicen que del otro lado existen dos montañas en donde el frio congelaría a un ciervo en cuestión de horas.  
─Suena peligroso─ dijo Andrew cuando ya había comenzado a sentir que se estaba cansando con tan solo sentir la colina. A Froy aquello no parecía afectarle porque a pesar de su contextura corporal delgada seguía con paso firme entre la nieve.  
─Lo es. Pero muchos de los compañeros de trabajo han ido. Dicen que es lindo y que si subes parte de la montaña, puedes ver un valle.  
─Sigue sonando peligroso pero hermoso.  
Froy rió. –Espero poder ir algún día─ miró a Andrew quien caminaba con dificultad por sobre la nieve con las botas –No te vas a hundir. Abajo hay tierra, no es un lago. Relájate y siente como la nieve se hunde.   
Para consuelo de Andrew el bosque cada vez se hacía más grande y eso quería decir que estaban cerca.  
─Es que me da una sensación rara. Como si me cayera.  
─Así es los primeros días. He subido esta colina cientos de veces y no pasa nada. Si quieres apóyate en mí para no caer, aunque sé que no caerás.  
Andrew se vio tentado por aquello. Al menos podría sentir el calor de Froy. –Eres muy amable. Pero sé que saldré estropeado cuando termine de ayudarte. Así que espero que me cargues ahí.  
Froy rio apresurando el paso y girando para ver a Andrew desde su rostro hasta sus botas enterrados en la nieve. –Mides casi 1.90 y yo solo 1.70. No podría cargarte, además pareces que haces ejercicio─ Froy se sonrojó –Yo ni cargando ramas engordo la carne que rodea mis hueso.  
Aquello hizo reír a Andrew a carcajadas, pero luego se detuvo a penar que Froy no tenía músculos por la falta de vitaminas y proteínas.  
─Muy gracioso. Que tenga músculos no significa que no me canse.  
Hubo un silencio y Andrew pensó en que quizás había dicho algo mal, pero no quiso preguntar. Fácilmente Froy le miró con atención mientras seguían caminando y luego del consejo de Froy sobre “relajarse” mientras caminaba, ya no se le hacía tan difícil.  
─Se lo que tu padre nos va a hacer. Solo llegué hasta quinto año de escuela pero no soy tan ignorante como crees que soy. Sé que nos echaran─ dijo Froy calmado.  
─No creo que seas ignorante, y no dejaré que mi padre haga eso.  
─Tu padre ya sacó a dos de las familias que vivían aquí.  
─Yo no soy como él. Yo ni siquiera sabía nada─ trató de explicar Andrew –Y antes de que lo pienses, No estoy aquí acompañándote para convencerte de que tú y tu familia se vayan.  
─¿Entonces?  
─Estoy aquí porque quiero. Mi hogar es un desastre y necesitaba salir.  
─No creía que los chicos con dinero tuvieran un hogar de ese tipo.  
─Pues me ha tocado uno─ dijo Andrew extrañando su antiguo y cálido hogar, el del otro mundo.  
Froy guardó silencio y siguió caminando. Ya casi estaban allí.  
─Froy ¿Puedo pedirte algo?  
─Si─ dijo suavemente y pensando en que Andrew si sabía su nombre y él simplemente creía haberlo escuchado ─¿Cuál era tu nombre?  
Siete espadas cruzaron el corazón de Andrew en ese momento mientras mantuvo sus ojos pegados al color de las mejillas de Froy –Mi nombre es Andrew. Andrew Matarazzo.  
─Sí. Tenía una idea leve, pero lo había olvidado─ Froy le dio una sonrisa. ─¿Qué favor necesitabas?  
─Podría, s… Solo si quieres… ¿Podría tomarte una foto?  
─Eso podría ser peligroso. Quizás quieras secuestrarme y venderme a alguien para que me saquen las tripas y me vendan por separado en el mercado negro.  
Andrew, en la inocencia de Froy pudo ver que tenía la razón. –No, solo, quería una foto. Es que me recuerdas a alguien.  
─¿A alguien?  
─Sí. Alguien que significaba mucho para mí.  
Froy asintió y se apresuró a correr frente a Andrew y se detuvo. ─¿Me saco o me dejo el gorro?  
─Déjatelo.  
Andrew sacó su teléfono, Froy puso ya cara loca y le tomó la foto para luego mostrársela. –Salgo feísimo. Borra eso─ dijo entre bromas.  
─No. Sales muy bien.  
─No soy atractivo. Mi nariz es un poco grande y a pesar de que tengo una edad de adulto parezco niño.  
─¿Sabes cuantas personas quisieran aparentar menos edad?  
Froy pensó y no dijo nada.  
Unos cuantos pasos más y llegaron al bosque de árboles.  
─Hemos llegado─ dijo Froy feliz y algo emocionado.  
Al fondo había dos tipos abrigados también quienes discutían por alguna herramienta perdida que seguramente habían dejado en el suelo y que la nieve había ocultado.  
Froy lo llevó hasta un árbol que ya estaba caído y efectivamente hacia mucho frío ahí dentro en donde los rayos del sol ya no podían calentarlos –Bien ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
─Para empezar─ dijo Froy con un manierismo afeminado que lo hizo ver tan delicado –Debes ponerte guantes. Tienes dinero para otras cosas y no para guantes.  
─Sí, yo solo, es que…  
─Ma, dice que si no se ponen guantes los dedos se congelan, se rompen y se caen.  
Andrew quiso reír ante eso pero Froy ya estaba sacándose uno de los guantes.  
─No, no puedo aceptar tus guantes─ dijo Andrew rápidamente.  
─No te daré ambos. Solo te daré uno. Así ambos tendremos una mano cubierta.  
Andrew pudo ver que la mano que antes había estado cubierta por el guante de Froy, estaba estropeada, tenía llagas y no se veían tan suaves. Seguramente por todo el trabajo que había tenido que hacer. Froy, atento a eso, trato de ocultar la mano de la vista de Andrew.  
─No. Tu madre se enojara.  
─Vamos. Nadie tiene porque enterarse─ le dijo Froy tomándole la mano derecha a Andrew, y el tacto, el roce de la mano estropeada y cálida de Froy lo transportó a uno de los mejore recuerdos que habían tenido anteriormente.  
Era un recuerdo lindo. Uno perfecto. La primera vez de ambos.  
Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.  
Todo empezó con…


	9. RECUERDO: NECESITO SER TUYO.

Todo haciendo borroso alrededor y luego una sensación de caer hasta verse a sí mismo respirando agitadamente y huyendo.  
Iban corriendo por un terreno prohibido y detrás de ellos un perro negro que parecía quererle arrancarles la carne a mordiscos.  
Andrew iba justo al lado de Froy, quien se veía tan asustado como su novio.  
─¡La cerca!─ gritó Andrew cuando la vio. No era más alta que dos metros y medio y era de alambre tejida. Fácilmente él podría cruzarla dando un salto y agarrándose, pero sabía que Froy era más bajo y eso era un problema. Aun corriendo Andrew gritó ─¡Hay que cruzar!  
Froy no dijo nada. Escuchaba al perro ladrarle cada vez más fuerte y era señal de que se acercaba cada vez más. Sus piernas se sentían adoloridas y cansadas y el aire que respiraba por la boca le hacía sentir la garganta seca y la saliva espesa.   
El aire zumbando en sus orejas y un leve olor a tierra en el monte   
A menos de diez metros de distancia ocurrió lo que Andrew supuso. Froy ni saltando habría alcanzado llegar al borde superior de la cerca. Andrew en un impulso reflejo tomó a Froy de las piernas y este lo levantó haciendo que el menor comenzara a trepar rápidamente al otro lado. Llego arriba y cruzó tirándose y cayendo de pie.  
Pero era tarde para Andrew. El perro lo había acorralado y sabía que tratar de cruzar ahora, teniendo al perro a menos de cuatro metros ladrándole mientras de su boca sale baba, no es buena idea.  
─Joder─ susurro. Estaba de espaldas a la cerca y del otro lado Froy solamente veía. El perro estaba detenido y mirándole con los ojos furiosos y rasgando con las patas traseras la tierra.  
Cada ladrido hacia que el corazón de Andrew se exaltara más. No había piedras o palos para tratar de ahuyentarlo. Su jean no era muy grueso y una mordida de ese perro le dolería y debería ir luego al hospital a que le revisaran la herida.  
Retrocedió un poco más y solo se preparó para la mordida, pero Froy, del otro lado comenzó a golpear la cerca con una rama seca y llamando la atención del perro quien rápidamente fue hacia el golpe y Froy se alejaba más y más y el perro lo seguía. Aquello le dio valiosos segundos a Andrew para cruzar la cerca y echarse hacia el otro lado.  
El por el contrario no cayó bien. Su tobillo se viro haciéndole gemir cuando el dolor se disparó en su pie derecho.  
Froy, quien llamaba la atención del perro a casi veinte metros, se dio cuenta y corrió hacia Andrew.  
─Me he jodido el tobillo─ le dijo intentando levantarse.  
─¡Joder! Estuvo cerca─ dijo Froy cuando estuvo con Andrew viendo al otro lado de la cerca al perro.  
─Dímelo a mí. Si no hubiera sido por ti ese perro me hubiera mordido─ espetó Andrew recostándose a Froy y pasando el brazo por su hombro.   
─¡Gracias a ti!─ contestó el otro ─Si tú no me hubiera ayudado a subir, el perro me hubiera comido entero.  
Rieron un momento.  
─Lo siento─ dijo Andrew. ─Fue mi idea traerte aquí.  
─Sí, pero yo acepte ir por ese atajo.   
Frente a ellos se levantaba un camino que iba a dar justo al patio trasero de la casa de Andrew.   
Caminaron por ahí con cuidado y con Andrew cojeando. Froy pudo ver la piscina y a pesar de que ya eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, sintió grandes impulsos de darse un chapuzón.  
Andrew sabía que en su casa no había nadie y que probablemente sus padres no llegarían hasta probablemente pasando la media noche.   
Andrew, horas antes de salir en busca de Froy había preparado todo un banquete que estaba conformado por una tarta de manzana, camarones y espárragos y soda.  
Algo sencillo que había dejado preparado.  
Entraron por la puerta de atrás con la llave de solo Andrew sabía dónde estaba. Se tambaleó un poco por el pasillo   
─¿Tienes hielo?─ le preguntó Froy suavemente. Su delicada voz y la forma de preocuparse por los demás siempre le hacían amarlo más y más.  
─En la nevera hay─ Froy asintió y llevó a Andrew hasta su habitación. Subir las escaleras y meterse en su cuarto jamás había sido tan difícil.  
Andrew de vez en cuando se quejaba disimuladamente y aquello le preocupaba a Froy.  
Cuando dejó a Andrew recostado en la cama se dio cuenta de lo sudado que estaba y es que la adrenalina y el miedo ya se habían ido y ahora sus cuerpos reaccionaban a la huida bañándolos en sudor.  
─Iré por hielo─ dijo Froy corriendo por las escaleras hacia abajo.  
Andrew aprovechó el momento para recostarse en la cama y sacarse la camiseta negra que traía y se sacó los zapatos. El del lado derecho casi le hace llorar.  
Se quedó solo con el calcetín puesto y pudo ver que su pie efectivamente estaba hinchado.  
En ese momento Froy entro por la puerta con una bandeja llena de cubitos de hielo.  
─Joder─ se quejó cuando vio su pie levemente abultado a la altura del tobillo. ─¿Y si te llevo al hospital?  
Andrew le sonrió y negó con su cabeza –Solo me he doblado el tobillo. Nada del otro mundo en una media hora estaré bien.  
Froy asintió y tomando la camiseta de Andrew puso unos cuantos cubos de hielo ahí y lo llevó a la parte hinchada de su pie luego de retirarle el calcetín.  
Sus pies eran limpios, suaves y con uñas pulidas y en definitiva, Andrew tenía unos pies hermosos. Tocándolos con cuidado comenzó a pasar el hielo en círculos por la parte hinchada y de vez en cuando gemía un “Ouch” o un “Ohhh”  
El hielo, luego de unos minutos se hizo agua y nuevamente repitió el proceso con cubitos nuevos. Esta vez Andrew no gemía y solo veía las mejillas sonrojadas de Froy dándole el cuidado que necesitaba. Froy le acariciaba el pie lastimado con amor, con ternura, con pasión. Quería cuidarlo y amarlo para siempre.  
Eso era amor.  
Cuando la hinchazón comenzó a bajar, Froy se recostó en el pecho de Andrew acariciando su piel tersa y morena. Le dio un beso suave en medio del pecho y sonrió bajito mientras se diría a la suave axila de Andrew y aspiraba un poco. Luego lo miro suavemente.  
─¿Qué ocurre?  
─Hueles a sudor.  
─Pues después de la corrida que nos dimos con ese perro detrás no olemos exactamente a rosas─ explicó Andrew acariciándole el cabello suave y castaño a su novio ─¿Un baño juntos?─ pregunto Andrew.  
─Buena idea contestó Froy levantándose del pecho de su novio y desnudándose. Ya se habían visto desnudos y se habían hecho pajas y juegos calientes, así que desnudarse frente a Andrew no era problema alguno para él. Andrew con cuidado bajo de la cama y para su asombro el pie ya casi no le dolía nada.  
Froy aventó su ropa a una esquina de su cuarto y le pregunto a Andrew por si necesitaba ayuda, pero como este negó, se fue directo al baño escabulléndose por la puerta y abriendo la ducha en una temperatura tibia.  
Pronto el baño estaba cubierto por un vapor caliente y Froy bajo la ducha disfrutaba de la sensación que el agua caliente le daba a su cuerpo.  
Luego de unos segundos vio a Andrew entrando y posicionándose detrás de él. Agachó la mirada avergonzado y luego Andrew besó su cuello.  
Se dio la vuelta y le toco el pecho. Sabía que Andrew practicaba mucho ejercicio y él, bueno, el solo hacia la caminata diaria de su casa a la parada de autobús.  
Le besó suavemente sintiendo el agua correr entre sus rostros mientras Andrew lo acercaba más acariciándole la espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas.  
─¿Me estas tocando el culo?─ preguntó Froy con la cara roja. –Es la primera vez que me tocas el trasero.  
Andrew se encogió de hombros –Tu también puedes tocarme las nalgas si quieres… ─se acercó a su oído y le susurró –U otra cosa.  
Froy sonrió y entendió eso, con algo de facilidad deslizo la mano hasta tocar el pene de Andrew, que era grueso y moreno. Afeitado y sedoso y caliente en su mano. Lo acaricio de arriba abajo.  
Andrew no quería retrasar su orgasmo y las caricias de Froy lo llevarían directamente allí, pero no acabarían satisfechos. El deseaba más. Mucho más.  
Tomó el jabón tocando por las paredes de cerámica hasta encontrarlo y comenzó a pasarlo por la piel lechosa de Froy. Las pecas de so rostro, sus pestañas mojadas, sus labios separados y sus benditos ojos mirándolo como un gatito, solo lograban calentarlo y querer unirse con el solo como las parejas enamoradas logran hacerlo.  
Quería introducirse en él y hacerle sentir el placer que jamás había experimentado.  
Deslizó el jabón entre sus nalgas y limpio la entrada de Froy y luego bajo por sus piernas agachándose. Se levantó y le dio el jabón a Froy quien lo tomó y comenzó a pasarlo por el rostro de Andrew y luego por su pecho.  
Acaricio los pezones de este inocentemente y luego pasó el jabón y sus manos espumosas por las axilas suaves y afeitadas de Andrew. Acaricio sus costados y luego limpio su ingle. Lavo su pene erecto y luego acaricio y limpio su trasero. Se acachó y limpio sus piernas lavándolas con una suave capa de espuma de jabón de lavanda.  
Luego ambos se limpiaron el cabello con shampoo y finalmente se enjuagaron sin dejar de tocar sus cuerpos bañados.  
Salieron y se secaron ambos con la misma toalla.   
Andrew fue a su armario y saco un boxer nuevo, uno banco que contrastaba bien con su piel morena. Froy por otro lado busco entre su ropa ya usada el boxer que había usado durante el día y cuando ya se lo estaba subiendo Andrew lo detuvo.  
─¿Vas a usar el mismo?  
Froy se encogió de hombros.  
─No te dejaré─ Andrew busco en su cajón uno de sus bóxers más pequeños y se lo tendió a Froy, quién revirando los ojos lo cogió en el aire, se quitó el que se estaba poniendo y usó el que Andrew le había tendido.  
Andrew se puso una camiseta azul y busco una también para Froy. Una blanca, que lo hacía ver angelical.  
Bajaron al comedor y Andrew había decorado el comedor con velas y rosas blancas; las favoritas de Froy.  
Comieron cerca y hablando de todo un poco.  
Su relación progresaba muy bien y estaban felices por los siete meses juntos que cumplían ahí.   
Cuando habían terminado Froy recogió los platos y los lavó mientras Andrew detrás de él le contaba sobre sus padres. Cuando Froy había terminado sintió a Andrew agacharse detrás de él y ponerle algo en la parte trasera de la pierna, la cual quedaba a la vista con solo levantarle un poco la camiseta, pues le quedaba un poco grande.  
Froy se secó las manos y solo cerró los ojos sintiendo como Andrew lamia esa parte. Había untado crema batida y ahora lo estaba lamiendo.  
Cuando había terminado de limpiarle la crema, un dulce sabor a crema dulce quedo en su boca. Andrew se puso de pie y puso un poco en la punta de la oreja de Froy y también le limpio con su lengua.  
─Andrew… Mhmmmm─ gemía Froy al sentir a Andrew detrás de él y atrapado contra el mostrador de la cocina.  
─Sácate la camiseta y levanta los brazos─ le dijo Andrew en el oído y luego le mordió la mejilla.  
Froy obedeció. Detrás de él sentía la entrepierna de Andrew caliente, pero dejo de sentirla cuando Andrew lo tomó de las caderas y le daba la vuelta.   
Froy tenía los brazos levantados y se veía tan vulnerable con los ojos cristalizados. Andrew puso un poco de crema batida en el pecho de Froy y luego en su axila derecha, también un poco en el cuello del más pequeño.  
Andrew dejó la crema batida a un lado y comenzó a lamer el cuerpo de Froy, quien gemía contra él. La lengua recorrió primero el pecho de Froy, recogiendo la crema blanca y saboreándola instantáneamente mientras la piel sensible de su novio se familiarizaba con las caricias de su lengua.  
Luego de separo un poco y beso a Froy, quien sintió el sabor dulce de la lengua de Andrew.  
Luego fue hacia la axila de Froy tomando la crema que ahí había dejado –Son tan bonitas─ le susurro contra los pocos vellos que tenía mientras con una mano acariciaba los pezones rosas de Froy.  
Lamio un par de veces más probando la crema batida y luego se dijo al cuello y probó el sabor de la crema.  
─Andrew. Por favor─ Decía Froy urgentemente, inclinando la cabeza a un lado para darle más espacio a su novio de que lamiera su cuello, y de un momento encontró aquella zona tan erógena por el placer que le producía. Estaba atrapado entre Andrew y el mostrador de la cocina. Le tenía de puntillas, con el culo precariamente apoyado contra el borde de formica. Froy sentía que podía caerse en cualquier momento. Y probablemente lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque Andrew con los poderosos muslos hendía su pelvis contra la de él, para mantenerme en alto.  
─Se siente tan bien Andrew─ suspiro Froy ahogándose en los gemidos.  
─Yo te voy a enseñar que es lo que se siente bien─ le dijo –Te haré rogar mi nombre.  
Froy rió.  
Los ojos de Andrew se clavaron el los de Froy mientras se agachaba a quitarle el boxer dejando al aire su erección rosada. El glande se veía brillante y baboso pero para su mala suerte Andrew no le chupó ahí.  
─Te llevaré a las estrellas con lo que te haré ahora─ le dijo Andrew guiñándole un ojo.  
─No es la primera vez que lo haces. Cada vez que nos corremos mientras nos masturbamos mutuamente siento eso.  
─Exacto, solo nos masturbamos. Hoy quiero hacerte el amor.  
Froy no supo que decir y solo asintió con la cabeza y sintió a Andrew levantarlo y sentarlo en el mostrador besándolo una vez más. Siseó al sentir el frío y lo helado del mostrador bajo su culo y sus muslos desnudos, pero Andrew no pareció darse cuenta.  
─Quiero sentirme dentro de ti, de la misma manera que tú me quieres sentir en tu interior.  
Froy añoraba eso –Si por favor.  
Andrew acaricio los muslos de Froy y los levanto un poco.  
─Esto será una experiencia nueva.  
Froy asintió e iba a decir algo pero los gruesos labios de Andrew le besaron.  
Le separó más los muslos blancos con las manos y comenzó a explorarle el culo rosa con los pulgares, separando los bordes de sus nalgas y dejando aún más expuesto su pequeño hoyo. Froy no sabía de donde Andrew había conseguido un lubricante, pero allí estaba esparciendo la humedad que había puesto en sus dedos. Dio un respingo contra él cuando introdujo un grueso pulgar en su húmedo agujero. Con el otro pulgar, le frotaba firmemente el glande del pene erecto y encorvado hacia arriba que estaba manchando su vientre.  
—¡Joder, Andrew!— gimió, a sabiendas de que él quería oírlo─ ¡Cómo me gusta eso!  
—Sí, Pequeño— Más de lamerle el pezón. Más de toquetearle el pene y luego un dedo más en su interior. Pudo ver el placer y algo de incomodidad en Froy pero sabía que lo deseaba tanto como él —¿Me deseas Froy?  
—Sí.  
—¿Me quieres dentro de ti pequeño?  
—Sí.  
—Dime lo que quiero oír, mi vida. Es nuestra primera vez juntos. Te amo y deseo tanto esto, pero necesito oírlo de tus labios.  
─Hazme el amor Andrew. Por favor. Necesito ser tuyo.  
─¿Seguro?─ preguntó Andrew nuevamente.  
Froy le tomó ambos lados de su mandíbula cuadrada y le obligó a mirarlo. Joder, era tan guapo como un modelo.  
Ambos se habían hecho exámenes y la fidelidad ante todo era lo importante para que su relación funcionara. Así que estaban limpios y no había necesidad de condones.  
—Quiero que me folles bien fuerte, Andrew. Te amo y me amas. Hagamos esto. Lo necesito tanto.  
Sonrió beatíficamente, con los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos.  
—Ese es mi Froy.  
Un beso más. Sus dejos dejaron el agujero dilatado de Froy para agarrar su dura e impaciente polla. La polla circuncidada de Andrew estaba precisamente proporcionada al resto de él, e igual de dura y grande. Con extraordinaria puntería, se lanzó suavemente en su interior poniendo su glande en la entrada y luego empujando sin detenerse.  
Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, llegando con las manos a mitad de camino de su dura y trabajada espalda. Deliberadamente clavó las uñas en su piel para dejarle una marca por los siguientes tres días y que lo recordara cada vez que se veía los rasguños de la espalda. Él gimió, empujando más fuerte hacia su interior y ahí fue cuando su glande golpeo a la próstata de Froy y gimió alto  
─Justo ahí Andrew  
─¿Dónde?─ preguntó Andrew haciéndose el inocente ─¿Ahí?─ lo embistió de nuevo dándole la sensación de llenura a Froy y este solo asintió.  
Froy gemía sobre la boca de Andrew. Sus frentes juntas. Froy arañándole la espalda y Andrew agarrándole fuerte sosteniéndolo para embestirlo. Ambas bocas se juntaban en besos necesitados y se empapaban de saliva mutuamente. El sudor les hacía estar resbaladizos, pero no tan resbaladizos como las paredes internas de su interior.  
Caliente. Húmedo. Maravilloso. Baboso. Apretado. Deliciosos.  
No había palabras que describieran el interior de Froy y lo ajustado que estaba acariciando la polla de Andrew.  
A veces iba rápido y otras veces iba suave como disfrutando de su primera vez. De nuevo le sorprendió lo delicado que era Andrew con las embestidas. Quizá debido a su tamaño, pero  
Pronto Froy lo persuadía de que no había necesidad de ser tierno en ese momento. Necesitaba algo duro y que recordara hasta el amanecer. Una vez que Andrew se relajó no hubo quién detuviera ese tren de cargas que clavaba en el interior de Froy golpeándole la próstata, quien solo pude aguantar y disfrutar cada embestida que su amado y especial novio le daba.  
El pecho de Froy comenzó a brillas de sudor al igual que su frente y axilas. Las mejillas más rojas que nunca. Sus labios húmedos y abiertos y su cabeza echada hacia atrás, casi acostado en el mostrador.  
—Hazlo, Amor— le ordenó Andrew cuando empezó a temblar. Sujetó las caderas de Froy con sus fuertes manos, impidiéndole escapar del borde del orgasmo mientras se retorcía contra él —Enciérrame en ese estrecho agarre y córrete para mí.  
Tuvo que equilibrarse, y Froy se agarró al borde del mostrador y del fregadero. Se corrió apretando la polla de Andrew con su esfínter y gritando su nombre mientras comenzaba a bajar de vuelta a la tierra y Andrew él se dejó ir con unos pocos empujones cortos.  
—¡Froy! ¡Aaaahh! ¡Me corro!  
Una reacción que no duro ni una milésima de segundo, que seguramente era instintiva, le hizo relajar sus pelotas y comenzó a regarse en su interior. Él empujó. Su polla se hinchó en su interior. Entonces una ola de algo caliente y espeso se descargó en su interior. La cara de Andrew corriéndose era la gloria. Su cara sudada y brillante, sus labios abiertos y ojos cerrados y apretados. Semen caliente bañando su interior. Andrew lo llenó y luego de unos segundos  
Su polla medio dura se deslizó hacia fuera.  
Ambos respiraron pesadamente. Estaban sudorosos y olorosos a sexo. Mientras Froy cerraba los ojos Andrew lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevo a su habitación. Un baño tibio no le caería mal a nadie en ese momento.  
Se ducharon y durmieron toda la noche juntos.  
En ese instante regresó. Sintió el frio y el mismo lugar helado de antes y vio a Froy sosteniéndole la mano mientras le ponía el guante.  
Le dio una sonrisa ─¡Listo!  
Andrew se sentía mareado y algo extraño por lo que le había ocurrido. Había tenido una visión de sexo junto a Froy y aquello iba a preocuparlo por el resto del día.


	10. UNA PERSONA ESPECIAL

Toda la caminata pesada y el recuerdo habían dejado a Andrew algo aturdido. Respirando por la boca y agitando su cabeza tomó el control de la situación recostándose un momento en uno de los gruesos troncos de pino.  
Froy le miraba preocupado, quizás, con algo de ternura. Había olvidado por completo lo bien que se sentía que el chico le cuidara tan solo con una mirada. Joder. Extrañaba tanto.  
A los pocos minutos Froy buscó un hacha, colgada de un árbol y a su alcance. Era pesada y solo había visto que se usaban en películas, pero allí estaba Froy, tomándola como si fuera una ligera pluma.   
Froy le dio una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia un pino caído, que no estaba a más de veinte metros de donde estaba Andrew, separó las piernas y flexionó las rodillas un poco mientras levantaba el hacha por los aires y se concentraba en dar justo en donde se formaba el nudo de la rama. Rasgando el aire y haciendo que este diera un silbido, el hacha bajo con velocidad y fuerza dando justo en donde Froy quería. Retiro el hacha de la herida apoyando un pie en la rama y nuevamente repitió el proceso dando un golpe más duro. Los oídos de Andrew se acostumbraron al sonido del hacha golpear la rama ya que detrás de él y de manera interna al bosque había más leñadores.  
Froy levantó el hacha por tercera vez y ahora, el golpe hizo que la rama se separara del tronco madre.  
Froy, dejó el hacha el en piso y le sonrió a Andrew ─Así es como se hace─ Se agachó y tomó de las hojas acículas la rama que estaba desprendida y de casi cuatro metros y la arrastró hasta donde estaba Andrew.  
Para Froy eso era más difícil que dar hachazos, pues al arrastrar la rama, también arrastraba nieve y eso aumentaba en casi el doble el peso inicial.  
─Eres fuerte─ dijo Andrew sin pensar.  
─No, no lo soy─ dijo Froy dejando de arrastrar la rama y dejándola justo a los pies de Andrew. Dejaba detrás un largo camino abierto en la nieve.   
Para asombro de Andrew había dejado de nevar y aunque el sol había salido, aún hacia frio. Froy por su lado parecía estar cómodo, pues fue al mismo pino del cuál había sacado el hacha y trajo una sierra dentada.  
─¿Un pino es tu bodega?─ le preguntó Andrew.  
Froy lo miró pensativo un segundo ─Algo así─ le dijo ─Llevarnos las herramientas a casa sería demasiado pesado y dejarlas en el piso seria perderlas pues la nieve las cubriría. Generalmente las colgamos en los troncos.  
─Hmmmmm─ dijo Andrew asentando con la cabeza ─ Entiendo.  
─El pino del cual descuelgo las herramientas es mío. Cada trabajador tiene un pino propio que usa como “bodega”─ Le dijo mientras le extendía la sierra con una mano ─Tómala.  
Andrew la cogió y pareció más pesada de lo que era ─¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?  
Froy nuevamente le sonrió. Aquella sonrisa tímida pero vivaz le hacía remover el corazón y no sabía exactamente si era porque tenía a Froy de regreso o por que no podría tenerlo jamás.  
─El tronco tiene ramas, las ramas tiene...ramitas y con esto las cortas.  
─Oh, ya─ le dijo agachándose y tomando una de las "ramitas" y comenzó a cortarla con la sierra. Al inicio fue fácil, demasiado sencillo, pero al terminar de cortar la tercera le dolían los músculos del brazo y de la espalda.  
Froy fue nuevamente al tronco y cortó una nueva rama. Tan solo con tres golpes y la rama se separa, luego la llevaba hasta Andrew y este cortaba las ramitas.  
Las ramitas podían medir hasta un metro de largo y el grosor era de al menos dos centímetros, y cortar aquello se le hacía difícil cada vez más.  
Tomaba una rama con su mano y ponía la sierra cerca de esta y comenzaba impulsándola hacia el frente y hacia atrás, hasta que las sacaba todas dejando una rama limpia la cual serviría como leña o para construir alguna cerca. Las ramas de los pinos eran consideradas como las mejores para la elaboración de cercas pues su dureza y la forma recta, las hacían muy pedidas.  
Cuando terminaba de limpiar una rama miraba a Froy. El chico trabajaba con empeño y cantaba súper bajito en susurros alguna canción que no podía entender. Levantaba el hacha y daba justo en donde debía dar. Siempre al tercer golpe la rama caía pesada y Froy la arrastraba hasta Andrew. Nuevamente Froy tomaba su hacha y cortaba una nueva, cada vez más pequeña y cada vez menos pesada.  
Andrew, ya tenía acumulada diez ramas sin limpiar, para cuando Froy terminó de cortarlas del tronco.  
Sintió vergüenza de que alguien más pequeño y delicado que él se haya demorado menos en un trabajo muchísimo más duro que el que él hacía.  
Espero alguna burla de parte de Froy pero solo lo sintió sentarse a su lado y con una nueva sierra ayudarle a limpiar las ramas que quedaban.   
Dos horas más tarde habían limpiado todo. Habían sacado cuarenta y tres ramas del árbol. Aquellas ramas debían ser cargadas hasta la cabaña, pero de eso se encargarían los caballos más tarde.  
Las ramas quedaron limpias y las "ramitas" se las llevaba una señora para sacar aceite de resina o agua de pino, la cual servía como medicina natural en ciertas enfermedades.  
Andrew sintió miedo de que cuando terminaran de limpiar todo, Froy se levantara y tomára un nuevo asiento, pero, para su sorpresa, Froy se quedó junto a él.   
Froy comenzó a limpiarse las manos y a sacarse el abrigo. Todo el trabajo había calentado su cuerpo al punto que sentía sudor en el pecho. Andrew también lo sentía pero prefiero quedarse abrigado como estaba.   
─Tu madre se va a molestar si te ve sin abrigo─ le advirtió Andrew sonriéndole.  
Froy le guiño el ojo –No le diremos nada.  
─Froy... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
Le miró y le dio una de esas mismas sonrisas tímidas ─Sí. Adelante  
Andrew fijó la vista en las ramitas verdes y luego miro directamente al rostro de Froy. Sus pecas, sus ojos azules y sus cuarteados labios se les hicieron prohibidos, pero aun así no se inmuto en hablar ─Mírame directamente a los ojos.  
Froy avergonzado y poniéndose rojo lo hizo. No sabía exactamente porque pero encontraba a Andrew muy atractivo y con un corazón noble. Era como el príncipe del cuento y el la cenicienta. Lo miro directo a los ojos y se perdió entre los cafés de sus ojos.  
Andrew tragó en seco ─¿Froy Gabriel Gutierrez... Tú me recuerdas?  
Froy separó la vista, no sabía o no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre completo a Andrew, pero por un momento dejo pasar su sorpresa y luego lo volvió a mirar. ─¿A qué viene esa pregunta?  
─Solo... Solo responde. ¿Tú me recuerdas? ¿Sabes quién fui? ¿Recuerdas quiénes éramos?  
Froy lo miro extrañamente. Negó con su cabeza lentamente ─Eres Andrew. El chico que ahora es propietario de estas tierras. Te conozco desde hace tres días. O quizá cuatro.   
─No. Eso no. Antes. ¿Tienes algún recuerdo de mí? ¿Me habías visto antes?  
Las preguntas fueron extrañas para Froy, quién no sabía que responder, pues se estaba poniendo rojo y avergonzado. No recordaba a Andrew. La primera vez que le vio fue cuando bajo de la camioneta de su padre y terminó regalándole las botas. ─No. No te había visto antes. Si te hubiera visto te recordaría. Tus labios grandes son difíciles de olvidar.  
Andrew le miro y sonrió. Era verdad. Tenía labios grandes y gruesos, y sabía que esa era su marca de presencia.   
─De acuerdo.  
─¿Porque me preguntas eso?─ habló Froy.  
Andrew le miró directo a los ojos ─Porque, tú y yo nos conocíamos desde antes.   
─¿Qué?  
─Sí, sé que suena trillado y extraño pero es la verdad.   
─¿Otra vida? ¿Algo ficticio como el horóscopo?  
Andrew comenzó a reír ─Si algo así─ se sentía triste. Aquello solo confirmaba que efectivamente no le recordaba en lo absoluto, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Él se lo había ganado  
─Una vez leí que mi horóscopo decía que iba a encontrar a una persona especial antes de que llegara la noche.... ¿Adivina qué?  
─¿Qué?─ le preguntó Andrew.  
─Aún sigo esperando ese día.... y ese horóscopo lo leí hace dos años.


	11. ESTUVE BAJO TU CAMA ESPERÁNDOTE

Cuando habían pasado veintidós minutos luego del medio día y ya Froy había comenzado a sentir frio nuevamente, Andrew diviso a lo lejos la silueta de una señora aproximándose.  
─¿Es tu madre?─ le dijo señalándole hacia la figura que caminaba por el sendero por el cual habían pasado antes.  
─Sí. Es Ma. Seguro nos traes la comida.  
─Genial. Me ha dado hambre desde hace rato─ le dijo Andrew sin sentir vergüenza alguna.  
─Ma cocina rico. Yo también cocino a veces y mi hermana también lo hace cuando nadie más puede.  
Andrew siguió mirando a la madre de Froy quien subía la colina lentamente con unas fundas colgando de sus manos.   
Cuando ella llegó arriba, dejó las fundas a un lado y miró a Froy ─¿Qué te he dicho sobre estar desabrigado en la nieve?  
Froy agacho la cabeza ─Lo siento Ma, pero había acabado de trabajar y sentí calor.   
─No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. Podrías enfermarte.  
─Si Ma, Discúlpame─ Froy tomó su abrigo y se lo puso rápidamente.  
─¿Cómo ha estado todo?─ ella le preguntó a Andrew.  
─Ha sido algo cansado, me duelen los brazos, pero supongo que así es como se debe sentir uno luego del trabajo duro─ Explicó Andrew ─Froy me ha enseñado. Él es muy rápido cortando las ramas.  
─Yo también fui lento al principio, pero ya luego te acostumbras─ intervino Froy.  
La madre de este se sentó en un pedazo de tronco de pino y acomodó las fundas abriéndolas con cuidado.  
─Les he traído el almuerzo.  
─¿Qué hiciste Ma?─ preguntó Froy entusiasmado moviendo sus manos y dándose cuenta de que no estaba usando ambos guantes. Solo tenía uno, el otro lo tenía Andrew. Su madre amaba el buen corazón de su hijo, pero también tenía miedo de que lo lastimaran.  
─Ya verás...─ Ella sonrió. Tomó una tarrina que traía dentro de la funda y se la dio a Froy. Luego saco otra para Andrew.  
Cuando Froy la destapó un cálido y tibio vapor le llego al rostro junto con un delicioso olor ─Hiciste sopita de arroz. ¡Mi favorita!  
Froy parecía entusiasmado y Andrew abrió su tarrina. El olor era sumamente agradable, pero la presentación dejaba mucho que desear. Solo era agua blanca con arroz hinchado junto con pedazos de queso.  
Tenía unas cuantas hojas de cilantro encima también. Andrew sabía que debía comer pues el olor le había hecho salivar cual sabueso con hambre. Vió a Froy tomar una cucharada y sorberla con la boca haciendo un ruido de succión. Luego hizo lo mismo de nuevo.  
─¡Gutiérrez!─ lo regañó su madre ─Ten modales frente al joven.  
Andrew se sintió algo avergonzado y vio que Froy se había puesto rojo por la llamada de atención de su madre. Queriendo sacarlo de ese estado, tomó su cuchara, tomó una cantidad grande de la sopa y la sorbió también haciendo ruido.  
La madre de Froy lo miro asombrada.  
La sopa estaba deliciosa a pesar de que no se veía nada apetitosa. Tenía el toque justo de sal junto con el toque justo de cilantro, además el hecho de que estuviera caliente lo hacía sentir cómodo.  
Nuevamente Andrew tomó otra cucharada y la sorbió haciendo ruido.  
Froy sonrió y esta vez fue él quien sorbió la sopa y su madre negó al instante.  
─Creí que eran personas maduras, pero son solo niños ¡Niños!─ Dijo ella seriamente aguantándose la risa.  
Ella era buena. Muy amable. Era tal como Andrew la había conocido alguna vez.  
Media hora después terminaron la sopa y ella comenzó a embolsar todo.  
─Ma ¿Cómo está Pa?─ Preguntó Froy y Andrew presto atención a la respuesta de la señora.  
─Ha estado bien hoy. Incluso me ha pedido que le lea el periódico.  
─Eso es genial─ le dijo Froy.  
─Las medicinas son buenas, sin embargo se ha enojado por leerle el mismo artículo de "La subida de impuestos" del periódico del mes pasado.  
─Yo podría traerles revistas actualizadas y nuevas─ intervino Andrew ─Tengo muchas en casa.  
─Eso sería muy bueno─ dijo Froy entusiasmado ─Así Pa no se aburriría.  
Luego de un momento ella se despidió de Andrew y de Froy y comenzó a bajar la colina justo por donde había subido antes.  
Froy se estiro y se tocó la barriga ─Mi Ma cocina muy bueno.  
─Es verdad. Ella cocina riquísimo. Debes darme la receta. Al parecer en mi casa de ahora en adelante debo cocinar yo─ dijo Andrew recordando la sorpresa de las arañas. Su madre iba a matarlo si seguía intentando alimentarlo.  
─Sí. Le diré a Ma que ya mismo te la dé.  
Froy y Andrew se dirigieron al establo y tomaron de las riendas a un caballo. Fueron hacia donde estaban las ramas cortadas y limpias y las anudaron de cinco en cinco. Luego, comenzaron a subirlas al caballo y Froy comenzó a atarlas para dejarlos seguro.  
El caballo pudo con todo y comenzaron a dirigirse nuevamente a la cabaña y comenzaron a desembarcar las ramas.   
La cabaña era sumamente grande. Mucho más grande de lo que parecía por afuera. Dentro, no hacía mucho frio, de hecho, ya entendía porque los dos caballos estaban cómodos allí. Todas las paredes estaban revestidas de paja, incluyendo el techo, pues aquello mantenía el frio siempre afuera y el calor dentro. Al fondo había un pequeño cuartucho junto con una mesa. Y arriba dos focos que no servían, pero que en algún momento, lo habían hecho.   
Dos horas más tardes y ya habían terminado y comenzaron a bajar la colina rumbo a casa de Froy.  
Siguieron hablando y de vez en cuando Andrew quería comentar algo sobre cosas ya vividas pero sabía que Froy no recordaría nada.  
Cuando llegaron a casa Froy pidió a su madre que hiciera la receta en un papel y luego él se la dio a Andrew.  
Su auto, estaba con pequeños copos de nieves. Froy con su mano comenzó a limpiar el vidrio.  
─No es necesario. Para eso están las plumillas─ dijo Andrew amigablemente. Sabía que debía irse, pero en realidad no quería hacerlo.  
La hermana de Froy vino lentamente hacia Andrew y le sonrió. Con una mano abrazaba su muñeca y vestía su abrigo. Seguramente ese era el único juguete que la niña tenía y Andrew tuvo planes de cambiar eso.  
Busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón y encontró dos mentas que había comprado anteriormente. Le dio una a la niña, quien le sonrió y le mostró el hueco entre los dientes y se fue corriendo hacia la casa.  
La otra menta se la dio a Froy. Era un dulce y sabía que Froy estaría más que contento a aceptar un caramelo ─Esto es algo pequeño, pero es una muestra de mi agradecimiento por cómo se portó tu familia conmigo.  
─Es un placer tenerte aquí. Eres un buen tipo Andrew. A Ma le agradas.  
Andrew asintió.   
─¿Te veo mañana?─ Le preguntó Froy teniendo miedo de que Andrew se negara o ya no volviera luego de varios días.  
─Por supuesto. Estaré aquí mañana.  
─Genial.   
Andrew se despidió de Froy tendiéndole la mano y sacándose el guante, revelando dos grandes ampollas reventadas. La piel se había salido y solo quedaba una llaga rosada. ─¡Manos de Hombre!─ Dijo levantando las cejas ─Duele  
─Eso pasa la primera vez─ Dijo Froy tomándole la mano con cuidado ─Mis manos están llenas de cayos y son algo ásperas. Por eso no me gusta mostrarlas a menudo.   
─Realmente arde ahora que no tengo el guante. Espero no se infecte mientras llego a casa.  
Froy acerco su boca a la mano de Andrew y escupió sobre está dejando su saliva justo en la herida de Andrew.  
La cálida saliva de Froy pareció calmar el dolor inmediatamente, pero luego, el índice de Froy esparció la saliva por ambas ampollas y ardió un poco, pero luego el dolor ceso por completo. A Andrew le habría dado asco, pero ver a Froy escupirle la mano y luego regar la saliva en sus heridas de la forma más cuidadosa posible, solo hizo que sintiera amor por su forma en que lo cuidaba, a pesar de que no le conocía por completo.  
Subió a su auto y por el retrovisor vio a Froy entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta tras él. Quiso poner música pero no había señal ahí así que solo imagino a Froy cantando algo o imaginando la canción que susurraba mientras cortaba las ramas.  
Sabía que su padre no iba a ceder ante la petición de no construir un parque y desalojar a esas familias, pero podría convencerlo, incluso había pensado en que podría comprender la situación si lo persuadía de la forma correcta, y bueno, su madre era aparte ya que ella estaba completamente loca, en un estado que asustaba.  
Divago entre sus pensamiento pero nuevamente vino a él la imagen de Froy sonriendo, el tacto cálido de sus manos, su corazón amable, y su voz dulce y calmada.  
Tenía tantas ganas de simplemente dar la vuelta y pasar la noche en la casa de Froy para conocer esta nueva vida de él y su familia. Contar historias y escucharlas, probar comida caliente y hacer bromas.  
Necesitaba eso. Pero se alejaba de ello.  
Cuando llego a casa se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba en la cocina hirviendo agua.  
─¿Para qué es?─ preguntó Andrew.  
─Fideos instantáneos. No quiero que tu madre nos sorprenda con una sopa de ranas la próxima vez.  
Aquello le pareció desagradable a Andrew pero no dijo nada. Se concentró en ver como su padre traía dos envases de fideos instantáneos y los abría con cuidado ─¿A dónde fuiste?  
─Fui a mis terrenos─ dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa en donde comían ─Quise conocer más de las familias allí. Sobretodos de los Gutiérrez. Me parecen que son gente muy humilde y son muy buenas personas, además de que les ha tocado vivir cosas muy difíciles.   
─Ya ¿Y?  
─Padre, no podemos dejarlos en la calle. Trabajan muy duro para ganar poco y aun así siempre están con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
─Hijo─ interrumpió su padre mientras tomaba el agua hirviendo y la vertía en los envases de fideos ─Ya sé por dónde va la conversación. No. No podemos ceder porque ellos sean humildes o trabajen duro. Son ignorantes y en menos de dos días ellos ya tendrán otro bosque que talar y otro lugar que contaminar.  
─Padre, son humanos. Deja de tratarlos como si solo fueran animales.  
─Mira hijo─ dijo tomando los fideos y poniéndolos sobre la mesa. Le tendió uno a Andrew y este solo lo revolvió esperando a que el agua caliente suavizara los fideos ─Esta podría ser la mejor inversión en tu vida. Ya está casi todo listo. Solo debemos sacarlos y ya.   
─Padre, no. Yo ya no quiero ir con esto.  
─¿Porque? ¿Te lavaron el cerebro? Eso no me decías hace unos días cuando fuimos por primera vez. Ahora eres un moralista sentimental al que le importan los demás.  
─Padre, cálmate. Solo estoy diciendo que no quiero seguir con eso. Es mi dinero y aun no lo quiero utilizar.   
Su padre suspiro y comenzó a comer de los fideos.   
─¿Cómo está mi madre?─ pregunto Andrew al ver que su padre se quedó en silencio.  
─Llegue hace una hora. Ella estaba arriba arreglando y limpiando. Se ha bañado y dice que ya ha comido.  
─¿Tomó su medicina?  
─Sí. O eso espero. Toma antidepresivos y antipsicóticos. Va a acabar muerta si algún día se excede en las dosis.  
A Andrew se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Su padre sencillamente ya no tenía corazón. Comenzó a comer los fideos también degustándolos con placer mientras recordaba la sopita de arroz que había comida en la cima de una colina de pinos junto a Froy, el chico que alguna vez fue su novio.  
─Ella se pondrá bien algún día ¿No?  
─No lo sé─ dijo calmado su padre ─Eso espero. Tu madre a veces anda muy bien, casi normal, pero luego cambia completamente. Anoche vimos un partido y luego una película juntos. Luego me acuso de golpearla. Lloró y se fue.  
─Yo creo que con el dinero de la herencia podríamos internarla en un buen hospital psiquiátrico. Hacer que reciba un tratamiento hasta que se recupere.  
Su padre golpeó la mesa con una mano haciéndolo saltar de susto ─¡Que no!─ le gritó ─Tu madre ya está perdida. Nadie sabe lo que tiene y nadie lo sabrá. No gastaremos más de lo necesario en ella. El dinero de la herencia es intocable ¿Me oyes?  
─Si─ Andrew dejó de comer, se levantó y se fue subiendo las escaleras y encerrándose en su cuarto.  
Sintiendo el coraje quemarle la piel se sentó y respiro con calma. Y nuevamente sucedió aquello.  
El terrible dolor y ardor en su pierna comenzaba a torturarlo tan rápidamente. Veía su rodilla intacta y su pierna en buen estado, pero por dentro sentía que un ácido hacia que su carne se derritiera. Tomó una de las almohadas y mientras una lagrima de dolor corría por su rostro, la mordió.  
Se acostó en la cama y el dolor fue pasando. Quedó agotado y tenía miedo de que volviera, por esa razón se sentó al borde de la cama nuevamente y en vista de que no ocurrió nada comenzó a desvestirse para echarse en la cama un momento y recuperarse de lo que le había sucedido nuevamente.  
La noche cayó rápido y de pronto la nieve comenzó a helar todo y se acumuló en el alfeizar de la ventana.  
Se levantó sin ganas y se dio una ducha rápida. Al menos tenían agua caliente y eso lo relajaba, sin embargo al salir de la ducha sentía frio.   
Se puso un boxer, calcetines. Una pijama y un abrigo y cerró todas las ventanas. Se metió bajo el edredón y planeó dormir. Se sentía agotado y por esa razón el sueño le vino fácilmente sin embargo la sensación de estar siendo observado lo despertaba cada cierto tiempo.  
Pensó en Froy y eso lo calmó y el solo hecho de imaginar en que al día siguiente lo vería de nuevo, le daba más motivos para dormirse rápido. Nuevamente el sueño le llego acurrucado abrazando una almohada pero se levantó a los cinco minutos. Sentía el cuerpo incómodo ya dolorido a la vez. En su celular vio la hora: 23:57 de la noche.  
Torció sus ojos y puso la almohada bajo su cabeza. Miró el techo.   
En su mismo celular busco la ahora única foto de Froy y ahí apareció el chico pálido con mejillas rojas que se había autodenominado "feo", sin saber aún que para Andrew era el chico más hermoso que alguna vez había visto.  
Dejo el teléfono de lado y apartó el edredón de su cuerpo. Viendo los copos caer al otro lado del cristal, iluminados por la luz de la luna, llevo las puntas de sus dedos hacia su pelvis.  
Sentía calor a pesar de que afuera estaba nevando. No recordaba la última vez que se había masturbado, sin embargo ahora, sentía que con todo lo ocurrido durante el día, debía hacerlo.  
Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la tira de su boxer y luego llegaron hasta los vellos recortados de su pelvis.  
Pensó en retirarse y dejar todo ahí. Tratar de dormirse y dejar a un lado los pensamientos que le llegaban a la mente sobre Froy.  
Su delgado cuerpo y su risa delicada.  
El rosa de sus labios y sus mejillas sonrojadas, poco a poco hicieron que su pene, dentro del pijama y boxer, tomara consistencia. Cerró los ojos y su mano se deslizó dentro y se acarició un momento.  
Con ayuda de la otra mano comenzó a bajarse el pijama y un poco más el boxer, lo suficiente para dejar su pene y sus testículos afuera.  
Lo enrosco con su mano derecha y tiro hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Sabía que luego de masturbarse podría dormir tranquilo, sin embargo, se sentía mal porque en su mente solo estaba Froy.  
Con los ojos cerrados recordó el acontecimiento cúspide del día. Froy guiñándole el ojo y horas más tarde escupiéndole la mano. La misma mano que ahora acariciaba su pene.  
Gimió al imaginar a Froy acariciándose o masturbándose. Gimió al recordar su voz. Se imaginó los gemidos que haría el chico si lo hacían sobre la nieve completamente desnudos y gimió al imaginar los cuarteados labios rosas sobre su pene.  
La mano izquierda de Andrew recorrió su pecho bajo el abrigo y la derecha masturbaba su pene.  
Gemía y mordía sus labios. Cerró la boca para ahogar las ganas de gemir el nombre de Froy, pero de pronto sintió que habían otros gemidos silenciosos y ahogados que se perdían y se ocultaban en la habitación.  
Abrió sus ojos y en la oscuridad comenzó a escanear por quien estuviera ahí, y sí, había alguien.  
Su erección bajo rápidamente y corrió al interruptor.   
Cuando las luces se encendieron vio en una esquina de su cuarto estaba su madre de pie con una bata recogida hasta la cintura y con las piernas abiertas. Mostraba su sexo en donde tenía dos dedos insertados dentro de ella.   
Ella susurraba en una esquina del cuarto ─Sigue hijo. Masturbémonos juntos. Estuve aquí desde que llegaste. Estuve bajo tu cama esperándote.  
Gemía y miraba a su propio hijo quien solo tuvo nauseas al momento. Ver a su madre en ese estado era algo horrible. Se veía pálida, despeinada y más flaca. La bata recogida y la forma en la que sus piernas se recogían para penetrarse con los dedos, era algo perturbador.  
Sin esperar un segundo más fue a la habitación de su padre para contarle sobre el espantoso acontecimiento.


	12. TRISTE. HERMOSO. TRÁGICO.

El padre de Froy, yacía en una cama postrado. Apenas se había movido en el último par de días y mucho menos había comido algo. Sus ojos habían permanecido cerrados por mucho tiempo y a veces cuando en la noche nevaba, comenzaba a temblar y su mujer se acomodaba con él a un lado para darle algo de calor, pues las mantas no eran suficientes.  
Aquella mañana Froy había pasado en vela junto a su madre cuidando de su padre durante un largo periodo de horas. Apenas amanecía y ya los rayos de sol se filtraban por unos pequeños huecos en el techo hecho de tejas y paja. Su padre aún estaba durmiendo y su madre junto a él, estaba despierta.  
Ella, con una cara de dolor se levantó y camino suavemente hasta Froy, sentado en una silla ubicada en la esquina del cuarto.  
─¿Crees que mejore?─ le preguntó Froy a su madre.  
Ella le miro un momento y pudo ver en los ojos de Froy un azul tan intenso como lo habían sido los ojos de su esposo en algún momento cuando estuvo lleno de vida. Aspiro por la boca –No lo sé.  
─No ha mejorado ¿cierto?─ le preguntó esta vez y aunque Froy ya sabía la respuesta, quería escucharla de la boca de su madre.  
Ella solo negó con la cabeza en silencio.  
─¿Podemos hacer algo?  
─No lo creo hijo, la medicina ya se acabó y con lo que ganas en la tala de árboles apena alcanza para la poca comida.  
─Pero Ma, algo ha de haber.  
Ella le miro ─¿Qué? Ya hemos intentado mucho. Tu padre está muriendo Froy. ¡Está muriendo!─ ella hizo énfasis en lo último que dijo sin darse cuenta de que su hija menor escuchaba todo desde la puerta y cuando Froy se percató de aquello, ella solo se alejó saliendo de la cabaña y alejarse en la nieve.  
Froy sabía que lo mejor sería darle su espacio y así lo hizo.  
En casa de Andrew, las cosas iban de mal en peor. Su padre había gritado a su madre, luego de lo que había hecho en el cuarto de Andrew a lo que ella se había negado por completo.  
Ante ello y luego de haber pasado de trámite y trámite por fin ubicaron un centro de salud mental para internarla.  
Lo extraño de aquel día fue que madre parecía estar en sus 5 sentidos bien puestos. Había hablado bien, no tenía la mirada perdida que ponía a veces ni mucho menos tenia esos desbordes de ira.  
El día en que se la llevaron había nevado menos que otros días. Era muy temprano y hacia tanto frio que ella tenía ropa que la mantendría cálida en aquel centro de salud mental. No era un manicomio, eso lo sabía bien. Su madre recibiría los mejores cuidados que ya no se le podían proporcionar en casa.  
Cuando ya estaba lista, con una maleta de ropa y de utensilios que allá utilizaría allí, se comenzó a despedir de Andrew. La escena era triste, pero no deprimente. Andrew, jamás pensó estar en una situación parecida; y es que despedir a su madre porque hacia cosas extrañas.  
Su padre, que estaba junto ella y quien había planeado acompañarla parecía apenado.  
Ella, le acarició el rostro a Andrew, y lloraba sin demostrar más sentimientos.   
Le dio un beso en la mejilla y Andrew la abrazó un momento. Sabía que su madre no había querido hacer todo lo que había hecho y que internarle era lo mejor que podría hacer.   
─Toma el desayuno. Entiende la estufa, haz leche tibia y no olvides las galletas… Están en el aparador de la derecha─ su madre le dijo.  
Andrew asentó con la cabeza –Está bien.  
En ese momento a su madre le cayó un copo de nieve en la punta de la nariz y Andrew lo saco delicadamente con sus dedos, en donde se derritió rápidamente.  
─¿Iras a visitarme?─ preguntó ella mientras lo miraba.  
─Claro. Lo hare pronto.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza y miro el suelo blanco cubierto de nieve a sus pies –Lamento lo que te hice.  
Andrew no dijo nada y de hecho no sabía que decir.  
Ella fue hacia su marido y le tomó del brazo –Ya podemos irnos─ pidió.  
Su marido se fue a la vereda y detuvo a un taxi vacío que pasaba por allí. Abrió la puerta y ella se metió dentro seguida de su esposo cargando la maleta.  
Andrew se quedó viendo como el taxi se ponía en marcha y se aljaba. Se quedó viendo la triste imagen hasta que el taxi desapareció al fondo de la calle y se hizo imperceptible ante sus ojos.  
No había desayunado hasta entonces y entrando nuevamente a la calidez de su casa planeo hacer unas tostadas junto con una taza de leche.  
Mientras se dirigía a la cocina pensó en invitar a Froy en uno de los días siguientes, pues no había ido a visitarlo en una semana entera y ahora que lo había encontrado no quería perderlo.  
Mientras caminaba hasta la cocina detectó un leve olor extraño, algo fuerte y picante que le hizo estornudar. Y desde donde se encontraba pudo ver que todas las hornillas de la cocina estaban abiertas y el gas se estaba escapando desde allí. Salía a velocidad con un susurro que partía el aire y la piel se le enchinó a Andrew mientras se acercaba a la cocina y cerraba todas las perillas.  
Fue hacia la ventana que tenía más cerca y la abrió dejando que el gas escapara por allí.  
Estornudó y trato de agitar su mano frente a él.  
Y ahí recordó lo que le dijo su madre: “Toma el desayuno. Entiende la estufa, haz leche tibia y no olvides las galletas…”  
Ella había atentado contra él nuevamente.  
Sentía mucha impotencia y coraje, pero no podía hacer nada ahora, más que abrir todas las ventanas posibles esperando que ningún accidente pasara. Salió de la casa un momento y se sentó en el portón de su casa. Tomó su celular y vio nuevamente la foto de Froy en la nieve.  
Se veía precioso y lo único que necesitaba en ese momento, era tenerlo en sus brazos y ser consolado. Solo un momento. Solo un ratito.  
Quería que Froy lo abrazara y el besara. Quería que Froy viniera y le secara las lágrimas que ahora corrían por su rostro. Deseaba tanto poder oír las ideas ocas de Froy o discutir sobre si los marcianos existían o no, o sobre si el hueso de las aceitunas era irrompible. Con Froy, había tenido las mejores discusiones bromistas, y es que le gustaba sacar una conclusión absurda de todo.  
Froy, había estado con él en cada momento difícil, y a pesar de todo se habría quedado con él. Froy, a pesar de que se sintiera ocupado, exhausto o cansado de tantas tareas universitarias, siempre le daba un espacio de tiempo para Andrew, quien en ese entonces era su novio.  
Andrew pensó, que la persona que ama es aquella que a pesar de tener tantas tareas, siempre busca un tiempo para dárselo al otro, y no aquella que solo da el tiempo de sobra, y Froy era de aquellos que siempre le daba un huequito de su agenda solo para él y eso le hacía sentir especial.  
Una tarde, en donde ambos habían regresado caminando de la universidad se habían encontrado veinte dólares tirados. El billete se movía con el viento por la acera y Andrew fue tras él.   
Lo recogió y verifico que no era un billete falso. Era de veinte dólares y casi grita de emoción. No cualquiera tenía aquella suerte.  
─Vamos a comprar comida─ le dijo a Froy, quien se ajustaba la mochila y sonría feliz por Andrew.  
─¿Comida?  
─Si─ le dijo –Mañana es mi día libre, y seguro que tú no tienes tantas tareas afanadito─ así le decía a Froy –Vamos a comprar cosas y luego vamos a mi casa a ver una maratón de películas. Llamas a tus padres y le dices que te quedas a dormir conmigo.  
Froy negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía ampliamente –No tengo ropa como para quedarme en tu casa.  
─Tienes ropa que has dejado allí─ le explicó mientras caminaban nuevamente por la acera. Las hojas de los arboles habían caído por el otoño y se movían en igual dirección que ellos. A Froy le gustaba aplastarlas y hacerlas crujir.  
─¡Ay!─ exclamó Froy – Es que no sé.  
─Froy Gutiérrez─ sabía que cuando decían su nombre completo era algo serio –Me he encontrado veinte dólares y hoy me quiero reventar el estómago con comida dulce mientras veo películas contigo─ Andrew era un romántico –Di que sí.  
Froy reía, porque sabía que accedería con tal de pasar con su novio –Solo iré si me ganas una carrera. Hasta el final de la cuadra.  
Esas fueron las únicas indicaciones que dio Froy antes de salir como flecha que rompe el viento.   
Andrew, con tal de no quedarse atrás corrió también con tal de derrotar al otro.  
Al final del día ambos estaban sentados en un mueble sonriendo. Andrew se había cambiado de ropa y Froy mantenía la misma. Habían comprado tanto helado de diferentes sabores que tendrían para una semana entera.  
Su madre, había tomado un celular y les había tomado una foto porque sabía que a ambos les gustaba guardar momentos.  
Y luego Andrew recordó lo malo y de lo malo él era el único responsable.  
Recordó como lo había empujado hasta que cayó de nalgas y en frente de él había hecho pedazos su preciado regalo manual.  
Se secó las lágrimas mientras entraba a su casa y preguntó ¿Cómo había llegado todo a convertirse en una pesadilla?


	13. RECUERDO: GUTIÉRREZ. ¡ÚSAME!

Andrew, cansado y exhausto de todo, recordó el origen de los problemas, y quizás él mismo había hecho de todo un cuento de hadas una desgracia.  
Fue a la cocina cuando el gas ya se había disipado, y solo tomando una rebanada de pan con mermelada, se sentó y recordó cuando fue Froy quien le había follado de la manera más deliciosa, aun cuando el chico era un virgen inexperto que se sabía todos los catálogos de porno habidos y por haber.  
Cerró los ojos y se recostó en la silla del comedor.   
Aquel día le vino de manera clara y nítida. Habían llegado de la universidad y estaban en casa de Froy tomando una ducha completamente desnudos como todas las parejas lo hacen.  
Andrew miró sobre su hombro. Sonriente, pero no riendo. —Me preguntaba acerca de eso. Está bien. Una vez que comiences, la biología se hará cargo.  
Él hacía referencia a la primera vez que tendría Froy. Y joder, el chico lo ponía caliente con sus manierismos.   
Era la parte de comenzar lo que estaba ocasionando tantos problemas a Froy, el ser virgen y estar cerrado por atrás lo asustaba un poco. Ahora que había explicado el problema, esperaba que Andrew pudiera darle una solución. Andrew se giró completamente y le besó.  
—No vayas como un ciervo encandilado por los faros sobre mí, hombre. De verdad no es tan complicado.  
Andrew lo presionó contra los azulejos, su boca era tan caliente como lo fríos que estaban los azulejos a su espalda, su lengua babosa lo rozaba, entrando entre los labios de Froy cosquilleando. Froy envolvió un brazo alrededor de Andrew, tirando de él, apresándolo hasta que el duro pene de Andrew se frotó contra el suyo.  
Andrew tomó el jabón de la mano de Froy y lo bajó entre ellos, enjabonando sus penes con fuertes movimientos y jalándolos hasta volverlos resbaladizos. Tomando la mano de Froy, Andrew la acomodó con la suya hasta tener un perfecto canal para que sus penes se deslizaran. Sin dejar el beso, Andrew movió sus caderas hasta que Froy le tomó el ritmo. Uno arriba, el otro abajo, rozándose el uno contra el otro, por lo que se devolvían los gemidos a través del beso.  
Era delicioso. Ambos penes calientes, hirviendo y las lenguas disfrutándose y conociéndose nuevamente.  
Andrew meció sus caderas más rápido, y Froy lo emparejo. No podía aguantar más la respiración y tuvo que tirar de su boca, jadeando.  
—Justo de esta manera. Fácil como respirar— susurró Andrew.  
Froy no iría tan lejos, porque respirar no le era particularmente fácil en este momento. Había tenido miedo de que el agua caliente se terminara, pero luego ya no tenía miedo de nada porque su cuerpo ya estaba escalando hacia el orgasmo que Andrew había provocado.  
Incluso su cuero cabelludo estaba en llamas y sentía que sus bolas estaban a reventar de dinamita.  
—Andrew… me ve…detente.  
—Está todo bien.  
—No —No lo estaba. Iba a venirse con esto si no se detenían, y correrse con un trabajo de mano definitivamente no era parte del plan. Pero no podía dejar de mecerse, no podía mover su mano de sus penes más de lo que podría cortar su propio dedo.  
Tenían la casa sola. Sus padres se habían ido y solo estaban ellos dos y Froy quería realmente introducirse en Andrew tan mal.  
—Confía en mí, Froy— Andrew machacó a Froy contra los azulejos, besándole nuevamente, comiéndole la boca, y él no pudo aguantar mucho más tiempo.  
—Yo voy…  
—Sí, vente.  
Froy se dejó ir. Su columna vertebral temblaba y su pene pulsaba y entonces su alma fue bombeada a través de su pene, largo, rosa y duro, todo líquido, caliente, resbaladizo, dentro y fuera. Los temblores continuaron agitándose a través de él, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Andrew, chapándole y jadeando. Andrew golpeó contra Froy nuevamente, el fuerte jadeo resonó a través del diminuto cuarto mientras Andrew temblaba y salpicaba gruesos chorros blancos sobre sus estómagos.  
Froy no supo cuánto tiempo se pararon allí, apoyados entre sí mientras se regularizaba su respiración, pero la pérdida del agua caliente los puso en movimiento.  
Cuando Andrew giro su espalda, Froy vio el hematoma rojo oscuro en su clavícula. —Andrew… Dios, lo siento mucho. Yo no quería…  
—No hay problema. Fui un poco duro con tu boca también. —Andrew presionó sus dedos contra los labios de Froy haciéndolo consciente de cómo de calientes e hinchados se sentían.  
Andrew refregó su cabello y se miró en el espejo, acomodando su cabello.   
Froy se acercó y le beso la sien.  
—¿Entonces Froy, tienes una cama en algún sitio de aquí? Digo… Para que me folles.  
Froy pasó una mano a través de su cabello y se rascó la parte posteior de su cuello. —Por supuesto, pero, lo siento, no sé si… —  
Él se rascó de nuevo. —Yo podré hacerlo de nuevo, pero si no quieres podremos tener una siesta— Sus cuerpos se rozaron cuando Andrew cruzó el pasillo y entró en la sala, recogiendo la mochila que había traído.  
La falta de preocupación de Andrew fue algo molesta. Froy había estado tan convencido que esto iba a suceder, y ahora…  
¿Andrew hablaba de una siesta?   
Desnudo excepto por la bolsa sobre su hombro, Froy le siguió dentro del dormitorio. Debería de haber lucido ridículo pero cuando Andrew se inclinó y Froy vio ese precioso culo, recordó cómo se sentía bajo sus manos cuando lo había tocado semanas antes bajo sobre sus jeans, y eso sólo le pareció súper caliente.  
—¿Haces tu cama? Eso es jodidamente adorable, Froy, además por el modelo de florecitas que trae impreso.  
La irritación de Froy comenzó a moverse en una espiral de cólera. No quería ser adorable y no quería ser ‘el chico de la sabana de florecitas’. Quería perder su virginidad como activo.  
Andrew dejó caer la mochila y retiró las sabanas. Froy subió por detrás y arrastró a Andrew dentro de la cama.  
—¡Whoa! ¿Echándome un poco de menos? —Andrew se giró y acarició con una mano el pecho de Froy.  
Él lo hacía. No estaba duro exactamente, pero no parecía que eso estuviera demasiado lejos del cuadro. Las manos de Andrew se abrazaron alrededor de la cintura de Froy. —La cólera incrementa tus niveles de testosterona.  
—¿Tratabas de volverme loco?  
Andrew sonrió abiertamente y se inclinó hasta besarle. —Tal vez un poco.  
Froy sintió correr el deseo a lo largo de su columna. Creía que debería aclarar algunas cosas mientras su cerebro aún funcionara. —¿Entonces… cómo deberíamos… que posición es la que prefieres?  
—No estoy intentando cabrearte ahora, pero eres adorable.  
Andrew corrió su mano a lo largo del costado del rostro de Froy. —Soy bastante flexible y me encantaría ser jodido por un chico virgen como tú.  
Al pene de Froy le encantó oír eso. Pensó en algunos de sus videos favoritos. —¿De rodillas?  
—Seguro.  
Eso era bueno. Él no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerlo si tenía que ver la sonrisa adorable de Andrew.  
Andrew se alejó y se inclinó sobre el lado de la cama —Dos reglas. No existe tal cosa como demasiado lubricante y tienes que llevar un preservativo —Arrojó una botella sobre la cama —Me alegro de haber hecho ayer un viaje a la farmacia. —Una caja de preservativos de tamaño medio terminó junto con el lubricante —No creo que el tamaño grande te fuera.  
—¿Ayer? Estabas planeándolo… Espera ¿Qué? Mi tamaño puede crecer en un par de años.  
—Estaba esperándolo. Se te notaba. Me mirabas mucho el trasero Froy, además, sé que lo quieres tanto como yo.  
—No, eso es… —los labios de Froy se retorcieron. — Adorable.  
Dedicándole esa sonrisa enervante suya, Andrew se arrastró hasta la mitad de la cama a cuatro patas. —Soy todo tuyo, Froy— Arqueó su espalda, exponiendo su perfecto culo redondo y trabajado.  
Froy curvó una mano alrededor de la tentadora piel. —¿Así como así? No se cómo empezar.  
—Fuera nervios. Fuera dudas. Si haces algo que no me gusta, créeme que te lo haré saber. Disfrútame.  
Froy recordó cómo empezaban en los videos porno que había visto, pero no estaba seguro de estar dispuesto a utilizar aún su boca en Andrew allí. Froy corrió sus manos desde la espalda a los muslos de Andrew. Repitió el camino con la punta de su lengua y vio a Andrew saltar.  
Andrew podría no disfrutar esto a menos que él estuviera duro, por lo cual Froy pasó su mano alrededor de las caderas de Andrew para tomar su pene. El eje se llenó y alargó en su mano. Froy volvió a lamer hasta la parte posterior del muslo del Andrew, masturbándole al mismo tiempo. Gimiendo, Andrew enterró su rostro en sus antebrazos.  
El entusiasmo palpitó en el estómago de Froy, tensando su saco cuando él se inclinó y lamió alrededor de las pelotas de Andrew.  
Froy las besó y chupó hasta que sintió una gota de pre—semen salir por la hendidura de Andrew. Soltando el pene de Andrew, Froy puso ambas manos sobre su culo, estirando y presionando los músculos apretados. Andrew jadeaba, gimiendo en cada aliento. Esto logró que Froy estuviera completamente listo para intentar algo nuevamente. Respiró hondo y mantuvo a Andrew abierto lamiendo desde las pelotas hasta la cima de su culo.  
—Santo joder— Andrew parecía impresionado, pero no podía ser la primera vez que alguien hubiera hecho esto para él.  
—¿Mal?  
—Oh no. Sólo una sorpresa.  
Froy amó el modo en que la voz lisa de Andrew se había hecho áspera como si los gemidos hubieran vuelto ronca su voz.  
—Puedes seguir haciendo todo lo que jodidamente quieras, chico.  
Froy lamió otra vez el pliegue. Andrew sabia a jabón y a un poco de sudor y especias, igual que cuando había lamido sus bolas. Esta vez Froy se detuvo en el agujero, rodeando el borde con su lengua mientras Andrew maldecía hasta que Froy estuvo convencido de que debía chupar el agujero de Andrew.  
Dios tenía sentido del humor o llevaba tapones para los oídos porque si no Andrew debía de haber sido alcanzado por un rayo.  
Este era como la piel alrededor de sus bolas, pero el músculo debajo era duro, resistiendo a la lengua de Froy cuando intentaba empujarla dentro. Lleno la boca con saliva y dejó un beso largo y húmedo. El quejido de Andrew no parecía ser incluso un sonido humano.  
Manteniendo abierto a Andrew, Froy pasó un pulgar por el húmedo agujero y, empujando contra el músculo apretó hasta que cedió, lo deslizó dentro encontrándolo caliente, apretado, suave al tacto. El pene de Froy saltó contra su vientre, y él se presionó contra el colchón para aliviar el dolor.  
Deslizando su pulgar, lamió nuevamente con su lengua, esta vez llegando al interior. Andrew dejó escapar un largo gemido, con lo que Froy se perdió en la inmensa sensación de saber que su lengua estaba dentro del culo de Andrew probándolo. Froy gimió y empujó más profundo, la sangre en su pene machacaba exigiendo que ahora tomara duro a Andrew.  
Froy se alejó, jadeando, su respiración sonaba tan irregular como la de Andrew.  
Andrew recuperó primero su aliento. —Recuerda la primera regla.  
Froy fue a por la botella y vertió algunas gotas del gel en sus dedos. Rozó con dos dedos el pliegue antes de alinearlo y penetrarlo. Andrew saltó hacia adelante con un gruñido.  
—¿Lo hago mal?  
Andrew señaló hacia atrás a los dedos de Froy —No, sólo un poco rápido.  
Lento, Froy se dijo a sí mismo. Sólo que no quería tan solo hacerlo. Quería hacer esto bien. Joder… quería tanto introducirse ya en el agujero de su magnífico novio Andrew Matarazzo. Si su lengua ya había probado su agujero y le había encantado, no podía imaginar cómo sería cuando su pene fuera quien probara aquello.  
Froy mantuvo sus dedos quietos durante un minuto y luego los movió con cuidado dentro y fuera.  
Andrew comenzó a repetir —Sí— en un susurro estrangulado —Gíralos.  
Froy lo hizo, girando su muñeca, y Andrew lo miró sobre su hombro. —Joder sí, haz eso otra vez— Otro giro, y allí estaba el profundo gemido que Froy había oído cuando Andrew se vino en la ducha —Allí, ¿sientes eso?— Andrew jadeó.  
Froy comenzó a pensar que tal vez quisiera implementar algunas reglas propias, como que no mirara hacia atrás y que no lo distrajera con conversación.  
—Allí —dijo Andrew otra vez.  
Froy realmente lo sintió. Una protuberancia en el liso pasaje.  
—Frótalo —susurró Andrew.  
Froy lo hizo, rodando las yemas de sus dedos sobre ese punto. Andrew ya no miraba sobre su hombro. Su cabeza estaba en sus antebrazos, y le pareció que se los mordía. Froy considero si podría colocarse el condón con una sola mano.  
—Tres— La voz de Andrew era tan ronca que Froy no estaba seguro de entenderle bien.  
—¿Huh?  
—Mete otro dedo en mí. Voy a necesitarlo. Vamos. Métemelo ya.  
Froy recordó la regla uno y sin preguntar vertió más lubricante en su mano. Esta vez lo hizo lentamente, y cuando sus tres dedos se hundieron profundamente dentro del cuerpo Andrew, éste suspiró y comenzó a mecerse de ida y vuelta, jodiendose a sí mismo con la mano de Froy. Desde que Andrew había entrado en el mundo de Froy, él continuamente había tenido que reevaluar su definición de caliente y esta era la cosa más caliente que nunca había visto. Soltó la caja de preservativos y sólo trabajó su pene, viendo mientras Andrew se hundía hasta los nudillos.  
Andrew miró sobre su hombro. —¿Estás listo, Froy?  
Si Froy estuviera más listo, se perdería a sí mismo en su mano nuevamente. Andrew se giró y agarró el lubricante. Frotó unas gotas sobre la cabeza del pene de Froy mientras Froy luchaba para evitar empujar a Andrew sobre su estómago y conducirse dentro del calor que había sentido tragar su mano.  
Andrew abrió la caja y rompió la envoltura del condón con sus dientes. Eso subió al número dos en la lista de mejores cosas calientes. Hizo rodar el preservativo sobre el pene de Froy y succionó la cabeza dentro de su boca.  
Los dedos de Froy estrujaron las sábanas. —Andrew, por favor.  
Andrew lo soltó con una sonrisa y frotó algo de lubricante en la parte superior del condón. Para luego caer hacia atrás a cuatro patas. —Vamos. Quiero quitarte la maldita virginidad frontal y que me folles duro Gutiérrez. ¡Úsame!


	14. RECUERDO: VENTE DENTRO DE MÍ, FROY.

Froy anduvo de rodillas hasta llegar detrás de Andrew, tomó su propio pene con la mano y lo alineó, apoyándolo en la apertura del cuerpo de Andrew. Parecía como que había esperado por esto la mitad de su vida. ¿Qué sucedería si no…?  
—Puedo escucharte pensando. Para. Sólo jódeme. Hazlo— La mano de Andrew cubrió la de Froy mientras Andrew se presionaba hacia atrás, y el anillo apretado del músculo se deslizó sobre la cabeza del pene de Froy.  
El aliento de Andrew salía en bajos y rápidos silbidos entre sus dientes mientras su mano apretaba más fuerte la de Froy.  
—Yo debería… Dios, por favor, no me dejes lastimarlo.  
—No. Sólo hazlo lento.  
Froy presionó hacia adelante. Los músculos de Andrew se movieron y se apoderaron de él, más fuerte que un puño, más suave que una boca. Incluso a través del látex, Froy podía sentir el culo de Andrew a lo largo de cada milímetro de su pene.  
Esto era mejor que asombroso.  
—Más— jadeó Andrew. Su mano desapareció.  
Froy no necesitaba seguir sosteniendo su pene así que descansó sus manos en las caderas de Andrew donde ellas comenzaron, naturalmente, a empujarse arriba y abajo mientras que Froy entraba más profundo.  
—Oh mierda. Espera. Sólo… —La voz de Andrew era casi un quejido.  
Los músculos de Andrew palpitaron alrededor de él, tan calientes que sentía como que quemaban su piel. Froy sabía que el condón aún estaba ahí, podía verlo ya que no estaba todo dentro, pero su pene estaba húmedo por el lubricante que Andrew había puesto bajo el condón. La necesidad se construía desde la base de la columna de Froy, asaltando su cerebro con la orden de mover sus caderas. Él tenía que hacerlo, tenía que… —¿Por favor, Andrew, puedo… puedo moverme?  
—Sí, hombre, jódeme.  
Eso fue lo que hizo. Sus manos se clavaron en las caderas de Andrew y al igual que él había dicho, y al fin la biología tomó el mando. Fue tan fácil como respirar para Froy el flexionar sus caderas más rápido y más rápido, arquearse y sumergirse dentro de todo ese pegajoso calor. El cuerpo de Andrew luchó contra los empujes de  
Froy para luego tratar de mantenerlo dentro succionándolo abajo con una presión perfecta. Cuando Andrew gimió, las vibraciones corrieron hasta el pene de Froy.  
Él golpeaba tan duro que sus muslos estaban machacando dentro del culo de Andrew, pero todo lo que Andrew hizo fue volver su cabeza y decir —Sí, hazlo.  
Froy fue más despacio y se inclinó, besando el hombro de Andrew, intentando demostrarle cuan malditamente bien se sentía estar dentro de su cuerpo. Andrew giró su cabeza y sus bocas se encontraron en un descuidado beso. Ambos tenían dificultad para respirar y gemían por lo que tan sólo duró unos segundos, pero la boca de Andrew estaba tan abierta como su cuerpo.  
Froy endureció su agarre sobre las caderas de Andrew y dejó que su instinto se hiciera cargo. Girando sus caderas, Froy cambió su ángulo de tal modo que Andrew se apretó y pulsó alrededor de él nuevamente.  
—Joder— En ese momento esa era realmente la única palabra que podía decir por lo que hacían.  
—Sí, vamos— Andrew se derrumbó sobre su estómago, y Froy le siguió, elevándose en sus dedos, acomodó su pierna con las de  
Andrew para mantener la profunda penetración que el cuerpo de Froy exigía. La voz de Andrew rompió alrededor en un largo gemido.  
Froy pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Andrew, afianzándose bajo su cuello y posó besos con su boca abierta a través de su espalda.  
El cambio en la posición obligó a Froy a moverse arriba y abajo como también dentro y fuera, y evidentemente fue una buena cosa porque las manos de Andrew se apoderaron del borde del colchón.  
—Hay, sí, malditos infiernos, no te detengas.  
Cuando Andrew volvió a moverse, estaba extremadamente apretado, tan apretados como habían estado en ese primer empuje. Era demasiado, Froy no podía durar con esa increíble presión.  
—Andrew… es demasiado… yo…  
—Lo sé— La voz de Andrew fue suave y tranquilizadora.  
Froy apretó sus dientes, tratando de forzarse a unos pocos minutos adicionales de ese profundo placer.  
Y entonces oyó el bajo y áspero gemido, que significaba que  
Andrew se corría.  
La presión que Froy sintió antes no fue nada en comparación con la forma en la que el culo de Andrew lo exprimió ahora mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba duro con los músculos rígidos hasta que los gemidos terminaron en unos pocos gritos cortos.  
Saber que él había jodido a Andrew hasta hacerlo venirse hizo aún más difícil el contenerse. Froy no quería correrse, quería montar esto por siempre, el poder y el placer machacando en su sangre, pulsando en sus bolas.  
Andrew gimió nuevamente y sus dedos estrujaron las sabanas y el colchón hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. —Vente dentro de mí, Froy. Quiero sentirte venir.  
Froy también lo quería, sólo que no quería que esto terminara. Entonces Andrew contrajo sus músculos nuevamente, y Froy no pudo luchar contra ello. Su cuerpo tembló, arqueándose.  
Sabía que sus dedos estaban dejando moretones donde se aferraban a los hombros de Andrew pero el cuerpo de Froy había perdido el control como si un rayo eléctrico hubiera caído en su pene.  
—Mierda, mierda, mierda —jadeaba Andrew.  
Froy se recuperó por lo que ahora podía ver, aunque había apretado sus ojos tan fuerte que veía algunas chispas alrededor de los bordes de su visión. Él había prestado suficiente atención en las clases de educación sexual para saber que se suponía que debía aferrar la base del condón cuando uno se lo quitaba. Andrew no tuvo que recordarle ir lento. Froy pudo ver la necesidad de ello en los músculos temblorosos de Andrew, como si cada toque estuviera magnificado. Su propio pene lo estaba a veces cuando se venía, estaba tan sensible que incluso no podía soportar volver a ponerse sus pantalones.  
Andrew parecía estar sintiendo esa sensibilidad en todos lados.  
Él se estremeció cuando Froy estiro sus piernas y apretó sus manos en los hombros de Andrew, pero no se quejó.  
Froy lo giró, sosteniendo el condón. Andrew suspiró y se hundió más profundo en el colchón.  
Froy se deslizó fuera el preservativo y se puso de pie. Sus piernas temblaban, pero lo sostuvieron lo suficiente como para llegar al baño.  
—¿Podrías agarrar una toalla? —La voz de Andrew sonaba amortiguada ya que tenía su cabeza enterrada en la almohada de Froy.  
Froy se detuvo en la puerta mientras regresaba al dormitorio y tuvo que inclinarse contra el marco. No es que sus piernas estuvieran por dejarlo caer, aunque esto parecía ser una posibilidad, pero tenía que contemplar la vista del hombre en su cama.  
Andrew estaba tumbado sobre su vientre, su larga columna tatuada se extendía hasta llegar a la sexi depresión antes de llegar a su trasero… trasero que Froy acababa de joder. Contra la piel canela, Froy podía ver las señales rojas que su apretón había dejado en los hombros y las caderas de Andrew. Froy debería sentirse culpable, pero en cambio se sintió orgulloso. Nadie los vería, pero ellos estarían en el cuerpo de Andrew, hasta después de unos días. Una parte de Froy quería que Andrew no fuera capaz de quitárselas.  
Andrew se dio la vuelta y sonrió abiertamente. —¿Pensando otra vez?  
Froy asintió. —Sólo observando.  
—Eso es algo para lo cual no tenemos tiempo. Pronto tendré que arreglarme para ir a casa, y si quieres algo de conversación de almohada deberías regresar tu culo aquí, O… podrías decirles a mis padres que me quedare contigo haciendo unos trabajos.  
Froy se sentó en la cama y le dio a Andrew la toalla. Andrew se levantó y comenzó a limpiar su vientre y por donde la sabana estaba húmeda, acostándose luego de nuevo por encima de la toalla. —Hombre, creo que voy a sentirte durante días.  
—Lo siento.  
Andrew rodó sobre su costado y le guiñó un ojo —No, tú no lo haces.  
Él no lo hacía. Y orgullo no era la palabra correcta tampoco.  
¿Se reiría Andrew si Froy tiraba a Andrew dentro de sus brazos? El sudor se había secado en la piel de Froy por lo que estaba empezando a hacer frío, así que tiró la sábana sobre ambos.  
—¿No piensas darte un baño? Hueles a sudor.  
—Tú también sudaste— le reclamó Froy— No huelo a sudor— le dijo mientras ponía su propio brazo y aspiraba su axila. –No huelo mal. Tú si lo haces.  
El olor entre ellos era delicioso. Ambos chicos ciertamente disfrutaron de la nube de hedor que producían. Sexo, sudor, semen.  
Andrew levantó uno de sus brazos y olió su axila. —Joder, lo sé, apestan. Sé que no te importará, Tu hueles casi tan desagradable como yo— Andrew se burló de Froy.   
Froy decidió aceptar el chiste. —Déjame ver— Dijo Froy mientras se inclinaba para oler la sudorosa axila de Andrew. Froy ahora podía ver el rizo de los vellos mojados. El olor era enloquecedor e íntimo. Salvaje y cercano a la vez. Era un aroma dulce y casi rico en la piel. Froy tomó una gran bocanada de su axila y escucho a Andrew reírse. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas. Pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba detenerse.  
Andrew, viendo que Froy se había avergonzado un poco tomó una iniciativa tierna.  
Se movió hasta que su barbilla descansó sobre el pecho de Froy. Probablemente esto se volvería incómodo en unos pocos minutos, pero justo ahora le gustaba la forma en que Andrew estaba observándole.  
Después de unos minutos, la mirada intensa de Froy empezó a poner a Andrew un poco nervioso. —Froy Gutiérrez, no puedo creer que me hiciste un rimming.  
—¿Lo hice mal? —El chico estaba jodidamente serio.  
—Infierno no, fue genial, estuviste grandioso— dijo Andrew.  
Sólo me quedé sorprendido, al ser tu primera vez como activo y que lo hicieras todo. Me encantó.  
—Me gustó hacértelo.  
Experimentado o no, Froy había llevado a Andrew a la locura con ese trabajo de lamerle el culo. Tuvo suerte de no haberse enloquecido y empezado a menearse cuando el chico lo tanteó con su lengua, como si él fuera el maldito virgen. A Andrew no le importaba que su novio supiera cuanto le gustaba, pero moliendo la cara del chico la primera vez que él trataba de practicar un rimming le bajaba puntos.  
—De verdad, hombre, fuiste caliente. Creo que necesitaré eso más a menudo porque fue un infierno de paseo.  
Froy se alejó y Andrew tuvo que apoyarse en su antebrazo.  
—¿Así que debemos repetirlo?   
—claro que sí. Realmente necesitar curar con tu lengua todo el destrozo que le hiciste a mi culo.  
Froy y Andrew rieron un momento y mientras discutían en irse a duchar o no, se durmieron.  
Juntos.  
Como antes.  
Y ahí fue cuando Andrew salió de su recuerdo. Vio la triste realidad comiéndoselo. Su madre internada en un centro de salud mental, su padre sin corazón, la vida de Froy acabada.  
Pero además de eso, tenía una erección en su pantalón. Esta, se iba hacia un lado, y al parecer, estaba húmedo, ya que una mancha lo delataba.  
Suavemente bajo su mano hasta ir por dentro de su boxer y tocar sus vellos.  
Pensó un momento y se detuvo. No podía masturbarse en la cocina.  
Subió saltando los escalones de dos en dos y pensando en imaginar algo con el nuevo Froy, el de la nieve, el humilde, el amable, al que quería sentir dentro de él, o tenerlo debajo. A su fiel y único fiel Gutiérrez, al que había perdido para siempre. O quizás no. Aguantando las ganas de empuñar su polla y correrse, hizo todo lo contrario.  
Se cambió de ropa, se cepilló los dientes y dirigiéndose al auto, se metió dirigiéndose a buscar a Froy.


	15. ERES HERMOSO CUANDO TE CORRES.

Froy llegó pasando el medio día, cuando la madre de Froy ya bajaba de dejarle la comida y en donde Froy solo pasaría guardando las ramas en la cabaña de los caballos. No podía negar que su corazón latió cuando vio a Andrew aproximarse a él, pero luego llego el dolor y el coraje.  
Andrew lo encontró allí, solo, algo Froy y distante, lo cual era muy obvio luego de desaparecer siete días.  
—Lo sé, perdón. Mil veces perdón. Pero las cosas en casa están muy difíciles.  
Froy le miró levantando las cejas –¿Crees que en la mía no?  
Froy ayudo a bajar lo último de ramas que quedaban del caballo y Froy se dedicó a amarrar y a ubicar todo en una esquina.  
—Estoy aquí porque tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Solo, necesito que confíes completamente en mí.  
—¿En ti?, ¿Enserio? Prometiste volver al día siguiente y hoy apareces y quieres que confíes en ti. Yo no como cuento.  
—Por favor…— Andrew se veía necesitado  
—Está bien. Cualquier cosa que quieras.  
—Prométeme que me creerás cada palabra que diga.  
Froy asintió. Eso sería una promesa bastante difícil.   
—Bien, hare esto fácil para ambos— dijo dando la vuelta y cerrando las puertas de la cabaña y corriendo a encender el foco del fondo, hacia donde se dirigió con Froy.  
—Quítate la bufanda, el abrigo y la camiseta— le pidió a Froy.  
Este se negó rotundamente —¿Estás loco? Hace demasiado Frio y no me sacaré nada para ti.  
—Froy, tuvimos algo. Tú y yo. Éramos uno solo. Conozco todo de ti, o bueno, conocía. Admito que cometí cientos de errores al final, pero estaba desesperado por que todo iba bien que me asuste. Soy un idiota por ello, pero créeme Froy. Yo, Yo te amaba, bueno, aun lo hago. Y te perdí. Pedí un deseo y ahora no se ni dónde estoy parado.  
—Dios. Eres patético— dijo Froy dándose la vuelta pero Andrew lo detuvo del brazo.  
—Tienes cinco lunares en la espalda y uno sobre el glúteo izquierdo.  
—¿Qué?— Froy se dio la vuelta y lo empujó contra la pared de la enorme cabaña. Un caballo relinchó. —¿Me has estado espiando?  
—No Froy. Dijiste que me creerías. Yo no estoy loco. Lo juro. No te espié y lo que digo, es porque te conozco mejor que nadie, o bueno, te conocía.  
—No puedes venir y decir esas cosas. No estás bien.  
—Solo sácate la ropa y te tomare una foto. Te lo demostraré. Si no están los cinco lunares de tu espalda y el de tu glúteo, me iré. Solo… — la voz de Andrew se quebró –Por favor.  
Froy giro sobre su eje y dándole la espalda a Andrew comenzó a quitarse la bufanda. Fue rápido y nada erótico. Andrew estaba preocupado en caso de no encontrar ningún lunar. Luego fue por su abrigo y finalmente la camiseta gris y vieja.  
Andrew saco su celular y retrató la espalda del chico.  
Froy rápidamente se puso la camiseta y de pronto ya tenía el teléfono de Andrew en sus ojos. –Ahí están. Seis lunares de los que te hablaba. Seis lunares que besé y seis lunares que ame de ti. Froy…— dijo bajando su teléfono y situándose frente al menor –Te amo. Créeme, sé que es extraño esto, pero te conocía y si estuvimos juntos.  
—Pues no te conozco. Quizás sus atractivo, huelas bien y estés a punto de dejarnos en la calle, pero no sé nada mas de ti.  
—Por eso estoy aquí. Por eso quiero tirar abajo todos los planes que no recuerdo haber hecho. Haré lo posible por impedir que mi padre avance. Solo… Déjame amarte y contarte todo.  
—Tu estas aquí por otra cosa. Quizás yo no sepa muchas cosas de estudios pero sé que hay gente mala. Vete por favor— dio Froy tratando de ponerse su abrigo, pero Andrew se lo impidió.  
—Déjame— pero las palabras casi se le atascan en la boca cuando Andrew se aproximó a él y puso sus gruesos labios sobre los finos de él. Andrew sabía a Colgate, a dulce, a humedad. Froy, aunque no quería solo se dejó llevar. Jamás en su vida había dado un beso y ese era el primero, y lo mejor de todo, es que Andrew era muy atractivo, pero no lo conocía bien aunque este decía lo contrario.  
La lengua de Andrew paseó por los labios del más chico y Froy separo un poco los labios mientras se sentía muy torpe, pero sobretodo idiota. Sus manos temblaban.  
Andrew se separó, pero por alguna razón Froy se quedó lo más cerca de su rostro respirando agitadamente. Sus manos, que temblaban, fueron agarradas por Andrew –Froy Gutiérrez, fuiste mío y quiero recuperarte. Te pusiste a temblar cuando tuvimos nuestro primer acto de intimidad.  
Froy negó. –No sé de lo que hablas.  
—Lo sé. ¿Me permites recordártelo?  
—¿Qué? No. Claro que no— dijo negando pero aun sin alejarse.  
—¿Te gusto el beso?  
Froy no dijo nada. Solo se quedó quieto.  
—Respóndeme por favor ¿Te gusto como te bese? Podría hacerlo más y hacerte cosas que hacíamos antes y por las cuales te volvías loco. Déjame amarte como lo hacía antes.   
La propuesta era tentadora, pero de pronto, estando tan cerca de Andrew sintió una seguridad y placer que no había sentido antes. De hecho, sus labios cosquilleaban aun por el beso.  
—Solo confía en mi Froy. Jamás te haría daño.   
—Tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza ahora— le miró a los ojos —Eres guapo y lindo pero no, gracias.  
Andrew le tomó las manos a Froy –Solo confía en mí. Solos tú y yo. Si algo no te gusta, paramos. Prometo que lo hare, me iré.  
—Pero es que…. —No quería alargar una conversación con Andrew, incluso si él y Andrew realmente nunca estuvieran en una relación de pareja, nunca permitiría una cosa así sin una base sólida de confianza. —Está bien. Lo intentaré —Hizo una pausa y se lamió nerviosamente los labios —El beso me ha gustado, pero ¿No te molesta que yo nunca haya hecho anda de estas cosas?  
Andrew sacudió la cabeza. —No.  
—Pero ¿quieres? ¿Conmigo?; digo, podrías tener a un montón de chicos con dinero y no a un pobre como yo.  
Andrew se giró hacia él. Con la tenue luz del día que entraba por las rendijas de la paja sus ojos se veían más verde y oro que café. –Lo quiero porque eres tú.  
Le recordaba a Froy el otoño cuando las hojas comenzaban a cambiar. —Si eso es lo que quieres.  
Froy lo miraba a los ojos, pero no podía leer su expresión. Parecía entre la ansiedad a un lento fuego a punto de ebullición.   
Incapaz de mantener sus ojos por más tiempo, Froy bajó la mirada a sus manos, que habían comenzado a retorcer en su regazo en algún momento de la conversación. —No sé cómo hacer esto —dijo, e incluso para sus propios oídos su voz se oía débil. Él iba a llorar. Estaba a punto de llorar al pensar en podría estar de esta manera con Andrew, Andrew lo iba a ver quebrarse.  
Andrew iba a pensar que era un completo idiota. Pero eso estaba bien. Froy preferiría que Andrew pensara que era ridículo a que siempre que recordara este momento se sintiera como si hubiera sido usado.  
—Si luego de empezar esto. Si luego ya no lo quieres… entonces las cosas pueden volver a ser como eran antes. Puedes pretender que nunca lo pedí, ¿de acuerdo? Yo ni siquiera lo men… ¿Froy? —Tanto la voz de Andrew como la manera que tomó su mentón era suave e hizo que Froy levantara la vista. Giró la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de Andrew, y esa mirada ya no era ilegible. Estaba llena de calor, y al verla causó que una súbita oleada de lujuria se formara en el vientre de  
—Froy, Te quiero a ti —dijo Andrew, y esas tres palabras eran aún más calientes que esa mirada— Nunca lo dudes. —Y entonces Andrew le dio un nuevo beso.  
Una simple palabra, un beso. Realmente no se oía tan especial. Y sin embargo estaba cerca de ser lo suficientemente bueno para describir lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Andrew y Froy en esos momentos.   
Porque, sí, se sentía como lo había estado esperando tanto tiempo, y ese beso había cambiado su jodido mundo entero. Los labios de Froy sobre los suyos eran de alguna manera suaves y firmes. Su lengua se escapaba en pequeñas saboreadas, solo apenas para hacer que Froy quisiera gritar de frustración, si pudiera apartarse de esa boca el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Pero no podía, y finalmente su paciencia se vio recompensada con un lento recorrido de la lengua de Andrew sobre la suya.  
Eso era todo lo que se necesitó, ese lento y sensual deslizamiento, para encenderlo como un barril de pólvora. De alguna manera, Andrew se deslizó más hacia atrás hasta que se recostó en cubos de paja y Froy estaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Sus bocas se fusionaron, encerrado en un beso desesperado que no daba señales de terminar. Froy se empujaba hacia abajo y Andrew se empujaba hacia arriba, presionándose. Oh, infiernos, sí, presionándose, y estaba caliente y frenético, y una larga lista de adjetivos que la mente de Froy estaba demasiado aturdida para desear procesar. Todo lo que podía oír en su cabeza era una letanía de más, más, más.  
Después del beso particularmente intenso que tenía al pene de Froy pidiendo ser liberado de los confines de sus jeans, Andrew se apartó. Froy gimió y trató de capturar su boca de nuevo, pero Andrew se rio y sacudió la cabeza. Sin embargo, eso estaba bien, porque con ese sonido y la sensación de excitación de Andrew debajo de él, Froy sabía que Andrew no se estaba riendo de él. Y Andrew no se quedó lejos mucho tiempo, sólo el tiempo que le tomó quitarle la camiseta gris a Froy y quitarse la suya por encima de su propia cabeza. Luego se estaban besando de nuevo, pecho desnudo contra pecho desnudo, y la presión del calor de la piel y del músculo duro hacía que todo el cuerpo de Froy se estremeciera de deseo.  
Cuando Andrew empujó sus hombros, Froy cedió a sus impulsos y se acostó en sobre la paja seca.  
Separó sus muslos lo suficientemente como para acomodar las caderas estrechas de Andrew y llevó sus manos al trasero de Andrew jalándolo más cerca, la longitud de sus penes luchando contra las capas de mezclillas y algodón que los separaban. Cuando Andrew se movió por encima de él, moviendo sus caderas juntas, Froy besaba cualquier parte de Andrew que pudiera alcanzar: la línea de su mandíbula, la concha de la oreja, el hueco en la base de su cuello antes de finalmente hacer su camino de regreso a la boca de Andrew.  
Se inició otro de esos besos devastadores, sus lenguas entrelazadas, calientes, lentas y seductoras. Los dedos de Andrew estaban en su pecho, bajaron y luego ágilmente desabrocharon la bragueta de sus jeans. Antes de que Froy pudiera incluso prepararse para eso, se deslizaron más allá de la cintura de sus pequeños bóxers de color negro y se enroscaron alrededor de su dolorosa erección.  
En contraste con ese dulce beso, las caricias de Andrew sobre el pene de Froy comenzaron rápidas y casi ásperas. Andrew se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para lamer la mano, y luego reanudar tanto el beso como las caricias, pasando la mano con saliva sobre la cabeza del pene moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo, haciendo que Froy gimiera y se retorciera sin sentido debajo de él. De alguna manera causó un hormigueo que llegó hasta la punta de sus dedos que se doblaron con pacer, al mismo tiempo la sensación envió un escalofrío a través de su cuerpo, un zumbido agudo que se inició en las bolas y disparó hacia arriba y abajo de su columna.  
Froy no podría haber evitado lo que sucedió después, ni siquiera si lo hubiera intentado. Las caricias de Andrew, sus besos, su sabor, las cosas que le murmuraba al oído a Froy cuando dejaban de besarse el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento. Todas esas cosas, que se transformaban juntas, se construían y se amplificaban en algo abrumador e imposible de resistir.  
Era demasiado, demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto, y entonces, maldición, estaba sucediendo. Froy se estremeció dentro del círculo cerrado del puño de Andrew, su espalda se arqueó sobre la paja cuando se corrió, derramando el caliente y resbaladizo semen sobre los dedos de Andrew. Sólo después de hacerlo le cayó la vergüenza, rápida y aplastante. Dios, ¿dónde estaba su auto control? Estaba aquí, viviendo su mayor fantasía con un chico extremadamente guapo y lindo, y se había corrido después de un par de besos y unos cuantos jalones de su pene. Ya se había humillado delante de Andrew antes y ahora de nuevo ¿Qué tan ridículo era eso?  
Froy gruñó y se alejó de Andrew. Agarró su camiseta y la utilizó para cubrir su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban calientes y la nariz quemaba con la amenaza de las lágrimas. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, llorar encima de todo lo demás. Qué humillante.  
—¿Qué sucede?— Andrew parecía lo bastante alarmado para que Froy contuviera un sollozo— ¿Te he lastimado?  
Froy sacudió la cabeza, pero mantuvo el rostro oculto. —No.  
—Entonces, ¿qué sucede? —Sintió los dedos de Andrew cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca y jalar suavemente el brazo hacia abajo y la camiseta junto con él— Hey, mírame Froy.  
Después de unos segundos, Froy se calmó lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a mirar a Andrew. Se encontró con la mirada de Andrew y la preocupación que vio alivió un poco la humillante tensión en su estómago. —Lo siento, yo... no quería... —Froy se fue apagando. No importa qué tan preocupado se viera Andrew, no podía lograr decirlo. Pero resultó que no tenía que hacerlo.  
—Oh— Aprehensión apareció en la cara de Andrew y le sonrió con cariño. Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz a Froy y sacudió la cabeza —No te preocupes por eso. Le sucede a todo el mundo.  
—¿En serio?— Froy parpadeó —¿A ti también?  
Andrew sonrió. —Sí, a veces. Si estoy muy excitado— Levantó la mano que había usado para masturbar a Froy y se la llevó a la boca y chupó uno de sus dedos —Tienes buen sabor. Y eres hermoso cuando te corres.  
Froy temblaba, en parte por el cumplido y en parte por lo que veía. —¿Puedo chupar? También quiero saber a qué sabes.  
Andrew se rio y besó otra vez a Froy, rápido y duro. —No hace falta que lo preguntes dos veces.  
—Está bien. —Froy se sentó y pasó la lengua por los labios. Estaba un poco, bueno, no exactamente asustado; ansioso probablemente sería una mejor forma de describirlo, pero la forma en que los ojos de Andrew siguieron la acción de su lengua le hizo sentirse un poco más seguro.  
Extendió la mano y desabrochó la bragueta de Andrew con dedos temblorosos. Andrew levantó sus caderas para que Froy pudiera halar hacia abajo los jeans dejándolo en boxers. Mientras Andrew se los terminaba de quitar, Froy se inclinó y besó su pectoral izquierdo, y luego se trasladó al pezón oscuro. Se detuvo allí para lamerlo y chuparlo y luego continuó su camino hacia abajo a través de las crestas del musculoso abdomen de Andrew, hasta que llegó al poco profundo ombligo y el rastro de vello castaño oscuro que bajaba.  
Froy se congeló cuando la punta de la erección de Andrew golpeó su mentón, sus ojos fijos en la cara de Andrew.  
Andrew le dio una pequeña sonrisa, dulce y alentadora, y Froy sintió que sus nervios se aliviaban un poco más.  
Realmente tenía curiosidad acerca de a qué sabría un pene, pero sobretodo el de Andrew, cómo sería saborearlo, cómo se sentiría el pene de Andrew en su lengua. Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Froy tomó el grueso eje en su mano y lamió tentativamente la cabeza del pene.  
No estaba seguro de lo que había estado esperando. Aparte del sabor amargo del pre semen, sabía a cualquier otra parte de la caliente y suave piel de Andrew. Froy tomó la punta con su boca y lo chupó suavemente.  
Andrew sacudió las caderas e hizo un sonido bajo que Froy tomó como algo bueno. Se deslizó hacia abajo un poco más y se detuvo, sin saber cuánto del pene de Andrew podía tomar sin atragantarse.  
—Puedes también usar la mano —dijo Andrew, su voz animó a Froy a mirarlo a la cara —No tienes que tratar de tomarlo todo.  
Froy asintió ligeramente y reorientó su atención. Era un poco difícil, pero al final pensó las cosas y estableció un ritmo agradable. Alternó entre lamer y chupar la punta y usar su mano para acariciar el resto, a veces lento para poder ver a Andrew para asegurarse.  
Andrew se acercó y le tocó la mejilla —Esto es impresionante, Froy. Solo sigue así.  
Froy cerró los ojos y tarareó, alentado por los elogios y el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Andrew. Le gustaba saber que podía afectar a Andrew con tanta fuerza como lo hacía. Y Sabía que aquello le había gustado y que sin duda podría repetirse y que algún día sería lo suficientemente bueno para volver absolutamente loco a Andrew. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo... y práctica.   
«Sí, podría acostumbrarme a esto».  
No era la mejor mamada que hubiera recibido. Lejos de eso, en realidad. Había sido obvio desde el principio que Froy sólo tenía una vaga idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero lo que le faltaba en habilidad fue más que compensado con entusiasmo. Seguía cada una de las instrucciones de Andrew con un afán que lo complacía y lo excitaba. Y, por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que era la boca de Froy la que tenía el pene de Andrew. Froy lamía, chupaba, recorría con la rosada lengua la punta y saboreaba el pre—semen de Andrew y gemía como si estuviera disfrutando de cada segundo. Eso convirtió la mamada de regular a impresionante, y cuando Froy se volvió un poco más audaz y agarró el pene de Andrew de la base y lo golpeó contra su lengua con una mirada traviesa en su cara, bueno... ese juego terminó. Completado. Finito.  
Para entonces, la erección de Froy ya estaba preparada y lista para correrse de nuevo. Por lo que, Andrew acomodó a Froy sobre su espalda, le quitó los boxers, y le mostró a Froy la clase de trucos que unos cuantos años de experiencia le habían enseñado. Pero cuando sintió a Froy tensarse bajo sus atenciones, lentamente se apartó. Mientras Froy jadeaba y gemía para su liberación, Andrew tomó un sachet de lubricante que había traído en su jean y vertió una pequeña cantidad en la palma.  
No iban a tener todo el sexo ahora, pero tenía la sensación de que Froy tampoco había hecho esta parte nunca, y quería hacerlo memorable. Lubricó los dedos, y mientras Froy se distraía complacido al sentir a Andrew lamiendo y chupando la piel alrededor de sus bolas, cuidadosamente presionó un dedo en el interior. Froy tembló y soltó un grito ahogado, los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron y se empujó hacia Andrew.  
No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Andrew añadiera otro dedo, separándolos, estirándolos, buscando la próstata de Froy y luego tocándolo ahí. Los muslos de Froy que comenzaron a temblar le decían a Andrew que no iba a durar mucho más. Entonces sacó su as de la manga, y deslizó la boca hasta la base del pene de Froy, relajando su garganta lo suficiente como para disfrutar todo —y la longitud de Froy no era despreciable. Tragó saliva alrededor de la cabeza del pene, mientras al mismo tiempo ejercía presión constante contra el dulce punto de Froy. Froy hizo un sonido que era parte grito y parte sollozo, y se corrió duro, pareció dejar de respirar durante unos segundos.  
Andrew esperó que el cuerpo de Froy se relajara antes de retirar los dedos. Froy inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y se acurrucó en el abrazo de Andrew, ofreciendo su boca para otro beso. Andrew era más que feliz de hacerlo. Le gustaban los besos de Froy, pero sobretodo los extrañaba. Pensó que tal vez podría incluso llegar a ser adicto a ellos. Y muy posiblemente ya lo era. Pero Andrew no quería pensar en eso. Cubrió su boca con la de Froy y lo besó hasta que los besos pasaron de sensuales a lentos. Luego, con un último beso mordiendo el labio inferior de Froy, Andrew se retiró y Froy se acomodó en el hueco de su hombro y se quedó dormido en un suspiro.  
Durante un momento Andrew estaba demasiado excitado para dormir, su cuerpo aún se estremecía con una energía inagotable. Alargó el brazo para que este fuera como una almohada y con su brazo libre acariciaba la sedosa piel de la espalda de Froy y disfrutaba del sonido de su respiración, incluso con la poca luz de adentro y el frio.   
Froy no sólo era inexperto, era casi como si nunca hubiera sido tocado. Eso era suficiente para que Andrew sospechara que probablemente no había tenido ninguna pareja. Pero eso estaba bien. Más que bien. Andrew exactamente no estaba entusiasmado con la idea de alguien tocando a su Froy antes que él.  
Sorprendió a Andrew cómo se sentía a gusto con todo lo que había sucedido. Quizás era porque Froy no quiso precipitarse en el sexo real. Andrew estaba agradecido por eso.   
Se durmió con Froy respirando cerca de él. Ambos desnudos y calmándose y respirando energías.   
Habían pasado tres horas hasta que Andrew sintió un gran respaldo de la puerta siendo abierta le llegó. Luego gritos. Pasos. Y más gritos.  
La madre de Froy los observaba atónitas mientras gritaba. Había dos hombres también en la cabaña. Ella se cubría el rostro y los tipos, conocidos por Froy, quien ya se había despertado, se acercaron a Andrew, levantaron un puño y lo estrellaron contra la mandíbula de Andrew.  
Froy vio aquello.


	16. UN SUEÑO

Aquella noche, su padre había llegado totalmente ebrio azotando la puerta del coche al cerrarla. La nieve caía como nunca lo había hecho, y desde la ventana de su cuarto, Andrew, con un abrigo negro, escuchó a su padre entrar a casa. Se lo imagino tambaleando, buscando algún interruptor y luego caer como tronco sobre el mueble frente al televisor.  
Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.  
Andrew sabía que había perdido a Froy para siempre y esta vez sí era real.   
Apenas podía mover los labios sin sentir la hinchazón en estos, luego de los golpes propinados. No sabía cómo todo había empeorado tan pronto. Su cerebro apenas había reaccionado cuando ya le habían dado dos golpeas. Luego lo jalaron lejos de Froy y más golpes. Dos patadas directas a la costillas y luego lo tomaron del pelo y lo alejaron de Froy, quien apenas se había movido y su madre le había pasado la ropa.  
Andrew jamás sintió tanto miedo como en ese momento.  
Era como si todo lo bueno se alejara corriendo lejos de él, porque a donde iba arruinado algo, y luego moría.  
Y no tenía a nadie para ayudarlo o para hacer que todo fuera más ligero.  
Abrió la ventana y trajo una silla cerca, se quedó ahí sentado viendo como los copos de nieves entraban y aterrizaban en su pantalón y se convertían en agua.  
Luego entro otro copo, y luego otro.  
Saco una mano hacia la oscuridad azul del exterior y su mano sentía los toquecitos fríos que se convertían en agua.  
Y mientras se sentía completamente perdido y solo en un mundo netamente extraño, lloro de dolor y de miedo.  
Con su madre en un hospital, con su padre ebrio aquella noche, con golpes por su cuerpo y sin Froy, todo se sentía demasiado.  
Esa fue la noche en donde no pudo cerrar los ojos. No importaba lo muy adolorido o cansado que se sintiera mental o físicamente. No cerró los ojos ni un minuto, y tal como había visto pasar la noche, llegó el día. Su pantalón estaba húmedo y mojado frio.  
Se iba resfriar, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que todo le fuera de mal en peor, que una gripa, sería prácticamente nada.  
En las montañas, en casa de Froy, todos corrían de un lado al otro. Su padre había empeorado a una velocidad inimaginable, que ya ni se movía. Sus labios pálidos separados les hacían saber que respiraba por la boca.  
Tenía enormes ojeras purpuras bajo los ojos cerrados. Estaba helado. En un lado estaba su esposa, y en el otro Froy.  
A su hermanita, no la habrían dejado verlo así, pero ella insistió tanto en entrar y se acostó junto a él. Y aquel estimulo, de sentir a su retoñito tibio junto a su cuerpo, tampoco provoco nada en el mayor de los Gutiérrez.  
No había medicina, dinero o remedio para quitarle el malestar que lo había dejado así.  
Tres de los taladores, quienes eran tipos mayores y viejos, habían venido a visitarlos. Estaban allí y su madre les había preparado algo de café tibio. Caía mucha nieve, pero que no la había disfrutado desde hace mucho.  
Froy, quien tenía su mano con la de su padre, se perdió en sus pensamientos de lo ocurrido con Andrew en la cabaña. Lo había disfrutado, pero algo en él le había impedido moverse. Quizás fue el miedo, la vergüenza, o saber que lo que habían hecho estaba mal.  
Froy, vio a su hermanita a un costado de su padre, acurrucada cerca de él. Sus ojos azules se perdían viendo y aprendiendo los patrones de la madera mal cortada de la pared. De pronto, ella, como si supiera que estaba siendo observada por su hermano mayor, giró la cabeza y lo vio directamente.  
Froy le sonrió tristemente y ella se levantó de rodillas para abrazarlo. Sus desnutridos brazos se aferraron a su cuello y apretaron duro. Ella necesitaba un soporte y ese sería él, luego escucho sollozos y prefiero salir del cuarto con su hermana aun aferrada a él.  
La llevo por la sala hasta salir de la casa. Por el frio, ambos tenían guantes. Mientras llegaban más personas, Froy junto a su hermana, desaparecieron por el camino de la entrada y tomaron rumbo a la derecha.  
Ella tenía los brazos como ganchos en el cuello y sus piernas rodándole la cintura y Froy tenía sus manos en su espalda. A pesar de que tenían abrigos, sentía el frio, pero el lugar a donde quería llevarla Froy, estaba mucho más cerca de lo que ella creía.  
Froy mismo lo había hecho. Debajo de uno de los pinos más cerca a su casa, había puesto un tanque oxidado y tumbado. Lo había cubierto con paja y ramas del árbol.  
Ahí tenían el espacio suficiente para entrar sentados y tranquilos y allí, fue en donde Froy paso escondido luego del enorme regaño que le había dado su madre luego de lo que había visto en la cabaña.  
Su hermanita se puso en el fondo del taque, y el más cerca de la entrada y le sonrió –Me gusta este lugar─ dijo ella –Hubiera traído a mi muñeca para mostrarle esta casita.  
Froy sonrió –No es una casita, es un tanque caído.  
Ella lo miro dudosa –Se lo robaste a la señora de la casa del frente ¿No?  
─Claro que no. ella lo estaba dejando dañar, yo se lo pedí. Le dije que lo necesitaba. Una noche, salí y lo arrastre dando vueltas hasta aquí─ hablo Froy narrando su historia –Yo pensé que aquí serviría para que algún animal se metiera y no le diera tanto frio.  
Su hermanita le sonrió –Y aquí estamos metidos nosotros.  
─Si─ afirmo Froy Tú eres una liebre blanca y yo un ciervo.  
Ella se lo imagino así. Tal y como su hermano mayor había dicho, y luego, su rostro se puso triste ─¿Papa va a morir?  
La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Froy, pero sabía que debía contestarle y ser honesto –No. El solo ira a dar un paseo.  
─¿Un paseo?  
─Sí─ dijo Froy sonriéndole –Él se ira a un lugar en donde pueda descansar en donde ya no hace frio. Un lugar calientito. Allí, el tendrá mucha comida y se pondrá gordo y dejara de sentir dolor.  
Ella lo miro un momento dudando y sonriendo ─¿Podemos ir con él?  
Froy la miro –No, no iremos ahora, iremos mucho tiempo después y lo veremos allí. Y también estará la abuela con sus galletas y nuestro hermano.  
Ella aplaudió un poco con sus manos enguantadas –Que emocionante debe ser eso.  
Froy asintió con la cabeza. Dentro del tanque estaba tibio. La paja que cubría toda la superficie de este hacia que el frio quedara fuera y el calor corporal estuviera dentro. Froy estiro un brazo y atrajo el cuerpo delgado de su hermana hacia el suyo, y ella se recostó poniendo la cabeza en su pecho. –Sí. Será emocionante.  
Froy sabía que a esas alturas lo mejor que podían hacer era abandonar su hogar pronto e ir al centro del pueblo, tal y como lo había dicho el padre de Andrew. Era seguro que allá podrían ir a alguna casa de acogida. Al menos allí los mantendrían fuera del contacto con el frio clima, tendrían comida, y podrían ayudar a su padre.  
Y con la esperanza de que todo mejorara, se quedó dormido abrazando a su hermana que se durmió minutos después.  
Y Froy soñó.  
Y era perfecto. Un sueño perfecto.  
En donde estaba Andrew y un lugar limpio de árboles o nieve floja. Allí estaban ambos patinando en el hielo y riendo. Andrew había comprado patines y comenzaba a correr por el amplio hielo congelado en patine y de pronto era como si volara. Luego, Andrew se acercaba a él, y le tomaba de las maños y lo llevaba al centro de la pista con algo de temor de caer, pero de pronto, algo en su mente le decía que n iba a caer. Andrew le soltó las manos y mantuvo el equilibrio y pudo patinar con libertad.  
De fondo escuchaba los halagos de Andrew dirigidos a él y luego aplausos. Froy estaba contengo y de prono, al girar su cuello vio a Andrew ser de nalgas y luego ambos se rieron mientras él se trataba de levantar.  
Luego Andrew vino hacia él y le pasó una mano por la nuca e hizo que sus vellos se levantaran. Sus manos no estaban frías. Eran calientes y suaves, y con algo de presión lo a llevo hasta sus labios en donde fundaron un beso de amor y pasión.  
Dormir, para Froy, significaba no tener hambre o preocupaciones en su cabeza. Era un lapso en donde solo podía soñar e irse a otros y sonreír un poco.  
Sin embargo, un movimiento en su hombro lo hizo despertar del sueño y alejarse de los suaves labios de Andrew. Fuera del tanque había voces.  
Froy, como puso abrió los ojos y vio a su hermana aun acurrucada a su lado. ─¿Qué pasa?  
─Es… Es tu padre─ le dijo uno de los leñadores y Froy sintió su corazón latirle rápidamente y después de ello ya punzada. Ganas de llorosos o gritar –Tu padre murió.


	17. HAZME UN FAVOR Y DISPÁRAME.

Froy miraba la puesta de sol a través de un enorme ventanal de vidrio trasparente. Los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban de color naranja a través de los espacios que dejaban los cipreses y pinos de las colinas en el horizonte. Dentro del asilo en donde estaban ahora.  
Cuando habían llegado allí fueron muy bien recibidos por todos quienes ya residían ahí. Lo primero que les hicieron fue llenarles unas fichas de ingreso y luego una serie de exámenes para revisar su estado de salud de manera más profunda. A Froy apenas le había dolido el pinchazo, pero su hermana había llorado bastante. Tenía miedo de las enfermeras, que, aunque tenían uniforme blanco, le hacían sentir desconfianza.  
Su madre también recibió un pinchazo para extraerle una muestra de sangre. Ella sorbía su nariz de vez en cuando y se arreglaba las greñas. Aun sentía la pérdida de su esposo de forma muy dolorosa, y es que pasar toda la vida con alguien es algo lindo y perder a esa persona es lo más trágico que podía pasarle a alguien.  
Una vez que habían terminado de aquello había terminado los llevaron a un enorme comedor en donde habían varias mesas con sillas y bancos de madera. Del fondo se veía un gran Cristo pintado en la pared con el cabello largo y las manos extendidas mirando hacia las mesas y Froy junto a su madre se asustaron de lo realista que parecía su mirada.  
Las personas allí eran pocas y la mayoría se agrupaba en familias y comían reunidos en las mesas de diez sillas.  
Una monja joven, con su largo vestido negro se acercó a ellos. —Sean bienvenidos— les dijo mientras hacia una referencia y la madre de Froy acercó más a su hija a un costado. Tenía mucho miedo de que alguien les hiciera daño. Froy aun miraba el enorme lugar. A través de las paredes de cristal del comedor, se podía ver un patio blanco con algunos juegos infantiles que se habían congelado con la nevada. Detrás del patio se levantaba un largo pabellón de dos pisos de altura en donde seguramente estaban las habitaciones en donde las personas dormían por las noches.  
La monja se había presentado ante ellos y les había dirigido a un mes en donde había varios platos de desayuno para ellos. Un tazón de cereal, leche, fresas picadas, tapioca, y panes. Era más de lo que Froy y su enlutada familia podía comer por día. Habían dejado la colina a llantos, y no había sido fácil luego de la pérdida del padre, también perder su casa, la cual fue demolida por enormes monstruos mecánicos. En menos de treinta segundos, solo había una pila de bloques, madera, y hojas de zinc.  
Su padre había sido enterrado en el cementerio general luego de que negociaran con un conocido quien les alquilaría una bóveda. Los vecinos se habían reunido y habían velado en cuerpo y Froy pudo ver como las flores ya marchitas se apilaban de la peor forma posible.   
No les quedo otra salida que bajar a la ciudad y conseguir un albergue pronto, y aquello no había sido fácil si una monja no los hubiera encontrado congelándose de frio sentados en el portal de un estacionamiento.  
Y allí estaba el ahora con su familia. Estaba agradecido, pero la perdida que sentía en el pecho amenazaba con hacerle llorar. El sol se ocultó y sintió la mano de su hermana tomar la suya. Ella parecía tener sueño, y esa fue la razón por la cual Froy la tomó en los brazos y la arrulló hasta que durmió.  
Por otro lado estaba Andrew, quien sentado en su portal tomando una taza de chocolate, parecía estar bien, pero no lo estaba en realidad. Creyó que su padre, ahora sin su madre en casa, le escucharía y tomaría en cuenta su opinión, pero no. Recuerda con exactitud la sonrisa malvada que su padre trajo cuando había ido a derribar las casas de la colina, dejando a varias familia sin hogar y sin trabajo, incluida a la familia de Froy.  
Y aquello le dolía.  
Se preguntaba, si le importaría igual, si la familia de Froy no estuviera entre las desafortunadas, y a veces la respuesta le asustaba. S acomodo el abrigo, mientras miraba como la nieve cubría las veredas. Todo estaba cubierto por un halo blanco y frialdad. El día estaba oscuro y hacia más frio que cualquier día anterior. Supuso, que podría ser uno mismo con la nieve, pues creía que su corazón frio lo había llevado a donde estaba.  
Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar el ultimo día que paso junto a su novio; Sobre como Froy se veía tan entusiasmado de rentar un apartamento con él, y luego le había mentido y cuando Froy había ido a su casa a buscarle, se había desatado la tormenta que lo arrastro hacia una nueva perspectiva en donde solo la culpa lo cubría con cada cosa que hacía.  
Quería gritar pero eso no ayudaría nada. Con los dedos sin guantes froto el borde la taza de chocolate en su mano, de pronto, pensó en lo mucho que había amado a Froy y la forma abrupta en la que lo había perdido.  
Se había enterado de que ahora el padre de este había muerto y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera había tenido el valor de ir a visitarle.  
¿Con que cara iría a pararse frente a Froy mientras su casa estaba hecha pedazos? ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué podría hacer?  
Sabía exactamente en donde estaba Froy ahora, pero no quería ir a verlo. Ya no más. Al parecer, todo lo malo en su vida, lo había provocado él mismo, y se sentía culpable de todo lo que pasaba ahora.  
Debía demostrar de alguna forma que podría ser bueno, solo una última vez. Demostrarle a Froy y a su familia que realmente el no quiso provocar nada. Si le explicaba a su madre lo que había deseado al inicio ella no lo creería, si de hecho, a Froy se le hacía complicado entenderlo.  
Dejo la taza de chocolate sobre el barandal del balcón y se dirigió dentro de su casa. Busco a su padre en la sala, y en la cocina, pero no hubo rastros de él.  
Camino por el pasillo y llego hasta la habitación de su padre en donde estaba allí. Estaba viendo un álbum de fotos que tenía sobre sus piernas, y Andrew no quería ver nada de recuerdos que no estaban en su memoria. Simplemente eso no era su realidad y jamás lo seria.   
Y si aquello podría ser usado para demostrar a Froy, que su corazón era bueno, y que lo quería en su vida, lo haría.  
—¿Dónde está el dinero de la casa?  
Su padre lo miro seriamente —¿Qué dinero?— pregunto el cerrando el álbum y Andrew pudo ver la molestia en la mirada de su padre.  
—Sé que tú y la loca de mi madre han reunido dinero, además, yo soy el heredero de lo que dejo mi abuelo. Necesito ese dinero ahora.  
—Aquí no hay dinero.  
—¡Sí que lo hay!— dijo Andrew levantando la voz y dirigiéndose a una cajonera, en donde busco cajón por cajón, algún fajón de dinero y no encontró nada, luego fue al armario y su padre trato de detenerlo pero Andrew le empujo. Sentía tanta furia que rebusco y tiro varia de la prendas y vestid de su madre al piso —¿Dónde está el dinero?— pidió.  
—Aquí no hay dinero— le respondió a su padre calmado –Todo está en el banco guardado.  
Andrew le miró fijamente y le agarró del cuello de la camiseta –Sé que tienes dinero aquí. Sé que lo tienes en algún lado de esta jodida casa  
—No le hables así a tu padre— le dijo él mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Andrew, pero el chico estaba furioso y cegado por la rabia y la culpa.  
—¡Tú no eres mi padre¡ No lo eres. Mi padre no haría tú lo que tu haz hecho.   
—¿Tumbarle la casa a esos pobres? Andrew… Nos estaban estorbando.  
Andrew le miro aun con más coraje y solo le empujo hasta que el tipo que se hacía llamar como su padre quedo en el piso –Tú no eres mi padre y nunca lo serás. Dame el dinero, porque voy a incendiar la jodida casa si no lo haces.  
—¿Para qué lo quieres?— pregunto él y aquello le dio a Andrew la pauta para saber que efectivamente si había dinero en alguna parte.   
—Para tratar de enmendar lo que he hecho. Dámelo ahora y esto se acaba. Tomare el coche y me iré. Créeme, no quiero saber nada más de un tipo sin corazón y una madre loca. No quiero estar en un jodido mundo en donde no pertenezco.  
—¿De qué hablas?— dijo su padre poniéndose de pie y tomando el álbum de fotos, cerrándolo con elástico y acercándolo a su pecho.  
—Yo… Yo no lo sé. Pero yo no vivo aquí— dijo con su vox titubeante —Yo destruí muchas cosas y ahora voy a destruir esta casa si no me das lo que busco.  
El señor, tomó el álbum y lo bajo lentamente hasta ponerlo sobre un velador cerca de la mana. Andrew vio gotas de sudor en la frente del tipo a pesar de que hacia frio. Andrew se fijó en la forma que este acomodaba el álbum con sumo cuidado y lo había protegido con pasión. Había visto al tipo que se hacía llamar “padre” tener el álbum varias veces y revisarlo constantemente.  
—¿Esta ahí el dinero?— le preguntó —¿Guardaste los billetes en donde debían ir las fotos?  
Su padre rió. No sería tan estúpido en hacer eso —¿Crees que soy idiota?  
Andrew respiro por la boca y se puso una mano en las cienes –Solo dame el dinero que haya en la casa. Quiero hacer algo e irme lejos de aquí.  
—Aquí perteneces.  
Andrew negó con la cabeza fuertemente mientras miraba el álbum. Su padre escondía algo allí. Miro la habitación y toda la ropa que había tirado. La tensión en la habitación le estaba incomodando y solo quería darse una vuelta y marcharse, pero su padre escondía algo en el álbum de fotos y debía averiguarlo.  
—Okay— dijo suavemente en su susurro –Dame el álbum. Muéstrame lo que hay allí y me iré. No te pediré el dinero. No quemaré la casa. Me disculpo por empujarte. No sabrás más de mi pero dame el álbum.   
El otro se tomó de la barbilla. Era una oferta tentadora, pero que a la vez podía derribar todo lo que había planeado a escondidas.  
Lo único que debía hacer era darle el álbum y hacer que Andrew jamás saliera de la casa, y aquello era fácil.  
Con una mano, y con poca importancia fue al álbum y se lo arrojo a Andrew por los pies –Ahora largo.  
Andrew lo recogió ignorando las palabras y saco el elástico que lo mantenía cerrado. Lo abrió página por página, y era verdad. No había billetes. Había fotos y fotos de ellos sonriendo, de su familia de tres en la nieve. Había una foto de ellos sentados en una mesa y otra foto en el patio de atrás. Había una foto de Andrew durmiendo en el piso y otra de su madre lavando platos.  
Jamás recordó ninguna foto. Siguió pasando las fotos hasta llegar al final en donde su corazón latió. Era una copia de un testamento que su propio abuelo había escrito. Allí describía con letra clara como él le había heredado cinco millones de dólares y no solo dos como su padre le había hecho creer.  
Andrew solo levanto las cejas sorprendido sin saber nada que hacer. Su “padre” le había mentido. Se secó una lágrima que corría por su rostro. Se sentía decepcionado, pero no podía esperar más. Tiro el álbum sobre el colchón y vio a su “padre” apuntándole con un revolver.  
Andrew sonrió dolidamente mientras se acercaba a él. –Quédate con todo el dinero que desees. No quiero nada que provenga de aquí. Me haces sentir enfermo.  
—Voy a matarte apenas me des la espalda— le dijo apuntando justo en el pecho de Andrew.  
—Me he sentido muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. No sé qué pasará si me disparas, pero sé que es seguro de que si yo salgo de esta realidad también lo harás tú y la loca de tu mujer y todo desaparecerá, incluyendo los 5 millones y tus estúpidos planes ambiciosos. Así que hazlo… Hazme un favor y dispárame.  
Andrew tomó con la mano la punta del revólver y la llevo a su frente –Vamos, hazlo y despídete de tus cinco millones— Andrew esperaba que realmente le hiciera caso pero los segundos pasaron lentos y no hubo nada —¡Dispárame gallina! Andrew le grito.  
Y no lo hizo.   
Andrew sonrió exhausto –Lo sabía. Eres un enfermo del dinero y te quedaras solo para el resto de la vida. No dudo que tú mismo hubieras saboteado el tratamiento de tu esposa para hacerla empeorar. Querías todo para ti y ya lo tienes— le dijo dando la vuelta y parándose en el marco de la puerta –Solo me llevaré algo de ropa y el auto.   
Andrew esperaba a que el tipo dijera algo, pero solo hubo silencio. De pronto el peso de sus hombros había disminuido y se sentía liviano. Tranquilo. Con ganas de huir para siempre, pero debía de hacer algo antes.  
—Adiós— dijo Andrew retirándose.  
Fue a su habitación, comenzó a descolgar la ropa y a meterla en una mochila lo más rápido que pudo.  
Empaco todo lo que podía llevarse para vivir lejos de allí. Cuando paso por la habitación de su padre la encontró con la puerta cerrada y antes de salir de la casa para siempre, fue a la cocina. Guardo en bolsas todo lo que pudo. Absolutamente todo lo que podía llevarse. Latas de atún, fideos, azúcar, harina, sardinas, frutas, enlatados, granos, panes. Etc.  
Empacó todo en el auto que se llevaría y que el mismo había usado para ir a visitar a Froy. Con ánimo se embargó camino al asilo en donde estaba la familia de Froy y les dejaría todo aquello. Quizás no era suficiente para aplacar el dolor que por su culpa ahora estaban pasando, pero al menos les ayudaría en algo.  
Condujo por las calles de la ciudad y se atascó un par de veces en el tráfico del centro, pues el asilo estaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Aun así no le preocupaba cada. Tan solo quería ver a Froy. Ahora, lo que sentía ser más fuerte, y si tan solo hubiera amado al muchacho como realmente debía nada de eso hubiera pasado.  
Por el retrovisor iba viendo como todo quedaba atrás y se sentía aliviado de aquello. Si debía quedarse en el auspicio junto con la familia de Froy, no había problema, aunque lo dudaba mucho, tomando en cuenta de los golpes que le habían dado luego de que los descubrieran en la cabaña en donde guardaban la madera.


	18. VOY A SALVARTE

El asilo, en su mayor parte, se levantaba detrás de una catedral. Este era como parte de los párrocos que como buena imagen, tomaban a los pobres y sin techos de la calle y los cuidaban hasta que les conseguían algún tipo de labor. Era un asilo de muy buena reputación.  
Cuarenta minutos después llego al lugar y se estaciono con cuidado. Unas monjas que pasaban por allí le miraron detenidamente salir del coche y acercarse al trote a ellas.   
—Busco a una familia— dijo cuándo una corriente de viento levanto parte de la nieve del suelo –Son Gutiérrez— les dijo y en vista de que el viento era intenso, volvió a decir –Gutiérrez. Se apellidan Gutiérrez.  
—Mejor entremos— dijo una y Andrew no tuvo otra opción que asentar con la cabeza. Ellas junto a él, apresuraron el paso y se dirigieron dentro donde el olor a canela y chocolate le abrió el apetito y apenas recordó cuando fue la última vez que comió algo sólido.  
Andrew quería parecer normal. Solo buscar a la familia. Entregarles todo. Despedirse de Froy e irse.  
No regresar nunca.  
Una monja lo guió por un pasillo que los llevó hasta una puerta enorme de color cobrizo hecha de madera. Arriba de la puerta había una figura de un cristo crucificado.  
La monja toco la puerta un par de veces y luego, un reverendo abrió.   
—Buenas Tardes señor— dijo la monja haciendo una reverencia y Andrew tubo deseos de hacer lo mismo pero cuando se dio cuenta ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera conocía al cura. –El joven aquí presente está buscando a una familia.  
El cura lo miro con una sonrisa apacible y amable —¿Buscas a una familia o te piensas quedar?  
Andrew negó con la cabeza –No señor, solo busco a una familia. Los Gutiérrez. Sé que están aquí.  
El curo asentó –Pasa. Andrew hizo lo que le pidió y la monja se fue por el pasillo. Cuando se cerró la puerta un fuerte estruendo resonó dentro de la habitación.  
Allí olía a libros, a velas, a rosas. El lugar o la oficina del cura eran amplios. Había un reclinario y en la base tenia almohadillas rojas y la parte superior era de madera y un mural con figuras religiosas. En otro lado había un ventanal de cristales de colores y un estante lleno de libros.  
—¿Cuál es tu nombre hijo?  
—Andrew Matarazzo.  
—Un gusto conocerte Andrew. Toma asiento— le hizo señalando un mueble y en donde el cura también se sentó –Y explícame bien el motivo de tu visita.  
—Busco a una familia. Ellos ingresaron aquí hace dos semanas. Vivian en las colinas y ahora han bajado a la ciudad para buscar refugio y trabajo. Yo los conocía— El reverendo solo asintió con la cabeza y Andrew prosiguió –Están conformado por una señora, un chico y una pequeña. El padre de la familia murió de cáncer hace poco. Y su casa en las colinas fue destruida.  
—Se de quienes me estás hablando. Todos están enfermos. Aquí les daremos cuidados necesarios por un tiempo y luego le buscaremos trabajos.  
Andrew escucho y parecía feliz de que aquello se le brindara a la familia de Froy.  
—¿Todo es gratis?  
El reverendo rio –Hijo, el amor de Dios es gratis y nosotros solo estamos aquí para ayudar a quienes lo necesitan. Tenemos diferentes familias y a todas las hemos ayudado. Poco a poco se recuperan y logran involucrarse en la sociedad después de un tiempo y estoy seguro que así será con la familia que buscas. Les hemos dado medicinas, comida, a la pequeña le hemos puesto con otros niños de su edad y les enseñamos a leer ya escribir. La señora ayuda a los quehaceres y lava ropa.  
—¿Podría verlos? Les he traído algunas cosas que me gustaría dejarles.  
—¿Donaciones?  
—Sí— dijo Andrew acomodándose en el mueble –Yo los conocía y solo quiero dejarles algo. Yo me iré a otra ciudad.  
—¿Te mudas?  
—Algo así. Quería ver si podía despedirme de ellos. Solo quisiera verlos por un momento.  
El reverendo se levantó del mueble y camino hacia la puerta por la que había entrado –Te llevó.  
Andrew se levantó entusiasmado y le siguió por el pasillo. Cruzaron a un pabellón y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a una sala de estar enorme. Había un televisor funcionando perfectamente, cuadros religiosos, ventanas. De fondo se escuchaba un coro de monjas cantar y alabar a Cristo.   
Andrew vio al reverendo ir hacia la cocina y se quedó parado en medio de la sala y luego, la voz infantil de la hermana de Froy retumbó llamándole.  
Lo siguiente supo Andrew fue que tenía a la hermana de Froy en sus brazos abrazándola y meciéndola.  
Mientras estaba allí el reverendo vino seguido de la madre de Froy quien rápidamente cambio su expresión a furia.  
Andrew dejo a la niña en el piso y la señora se le acerco –Váyase de aquí.  
Andrew sabía que iba a ser recibido de esa forma o quizás con algún otro golpe. –Yo solo vine a pedir disculpas por todo lo malo que he hecho.   
Acepto sus disculpas— dijo ella como una dama –Ahora largo.  
—Yo les he traído varias cosas. Me iré de la ciudad hoy mismo.  
—Entre más lejos mejor— respondió la madre.  
—¿Puedo ver a Froy?— pidió Andrew.  
—Froy ahora está ocupado limpiándose de lo que usted le hizo— aquello que dijo la señora no le sonó nada bien. Sobre todo la sonrisa pacifica que traía el reverendo a su espalda.  
—Necesito despedirme.  
—¿Te vas?— preguntó la pequeña desde el suelo.  
—Sí. Les he traído varias cosas porque me voy lejos. Te he traído abrigos y algo de comida.  
—No queremos nada, ahora váyase— dijo la madre pero el reverendo se le acerco mirándola.  
—Pertenecemos al hogar de Dios y nadie puede echar a nadie ¿Entendido?  
Ella amargamente respondió –Sí padre. Pero que no vea a mi hijo.  
Dicho eso ella dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina.  
Andrew, en vista de que ella se había ido se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la hermana de Froy y la abrazó —¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano?  
Ella negó. –Lo veo a veces, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no está.  
Andrew sintió bastante miedo. Levanto la cara y miro al reverendo que estaba de pie cerca de él. —¿Dónde lo tienen?  
—Está purificándose. Y lo está haciendo bien.  
—Lléveme con él.  
—Hijo, verte podría tirar abajo lo que tanto nos ha costado construir— aquello no sonaba para nada bien.  
—Solo será un momento.  
El reverendo con su sotana encima lo dudo un momento, Pero al final termino aceptando ya que Andrew se marcharía. De cristo crucificado. El solo hecho de ver eso lo asustó.  
El reverendo esta vez guió a Andrew a otro lugar, por el cual solo se llegaba pasando el patio en donde nevaba. Allí había unas habitaciones de un solo piso. Todo estaba lleno de imágenes religiosas y cristos tallados en madera.  
Lo guió hasta una puerta negra que tenía un rosario colgando de un clavo.  
El reverendo metió mano a su bolsillo saco un juego de llaves y abrió la puerta. El reverendo por respeto no entró y espero a que Andrew entrara lentamente.   
Froy estaba arrodillado ante una cruz enorme con una figura de porcelana, tenía sus manos en medio de la cara rezando en silencio. En otro extremo del cuarto hacia una cama y además un podio con una biblia abierta. La habitación estaba en una luz tenue a excepción de la biblia que estaba bajo una lámpara.  
Cuando Froy se dio cuenta de que Andrew estaba justo detrás de él se dio la vuelta y se levantó avergonzado. No se acercó. Comenzó a hablar y a llorar al instante en que lo vio.  
—Mi madre le dijo al reverendo Francisco lo que hicimos. Él dijo que me curaría. Me hace hacer todas estas cosas— dijo Froy respirando por la boca y señalando con la mano la habitación –Debo rezar y me hace leer la biblia a cada rato. Me han encerrado aquí…  
Andrew no tenía idea de que decir.  
—Me hacen darme latigazos porque me he portado mal. Andrew no quiero estar aquí. Debo hacer cosas que no me gustan. Mi madre dijo que debo hacer todo esto, y apenas la he visto desde que llegamos aquí. Solo me permiten comer con ella y mi hermanita y ya no quiero estar aquí encerrado.  
—Tranquilo Froy, yo resolveré esto. Te lo prometo.  
Froy se limpió el rostro. Se sacó el abrigo y se levantó la camiseta por la parte de atrás y le mostro la espalda. Estaba toda llena de laceraciones y heridas rojas y frescas. –Me hacen tomar un látigo y golpearme en la espalda mientras rezo. De tarde me hacen sacar un balde para recolectar nieve, me hacen descongelarla y luego me obligan a bañarme con el agua fría. Ma dice que eso me va a curar.  
—Tu no estas enfermo  
—Mi Pa se murió Andrew. El murió— Froy comenzó a llorar nuevamente y extendió los brazos para abrazar a Andrew pero el grillete que tenía en su tobillo se lo impidió. Las condiciones en la que estaban eran espantosas y Andrew sintió tanto coraje de todo lo que estaba viviendo Froy. Parecía que el drama para ellos nunca iba a terminar.   
Andrew se acercó y le abrazó un rato mientras sentía que cada vez Froy se desahogaba. No importaba que lo manchara d de lágrimas o mocos. Lo que le estaban a Froy era inhumano y horrible.  
Andrew se alejó unos centímetros y le acaricio el rostro suavemente –Yo te sacaré de aquí. Mañana vendré y te sacaré de aquí.  
—¿No puedes Hoy?— preguntó Froy con esperanza en la mirada.  
Andrew desearía más que todo en el mundo sacar a Froy en ese instante, pero no tenía nada planeado.  
—Será mañana. A primera hora estaré aquí, y yo solo me quedaré a pocos minutos de aquí. En la cuadra siguiente. He planeado irme de casa y si tú quieres te vienes conmigo.  
—No puedo dejar a mi familia.  
—Mira Froy, de eso nos ocuparemos luego. Ahora solo hay que sacarte de aquí y luego veremos.  
—Quiero ir a un lugar…— dijo Froy de repente.  
—¿Dónde?  
Detrás de las colinas en donde talaba pinos. Dicen que en la tarde se ve una puesta de sol hermosa. Quiero verla. Quiero ir contigo.  
—Mañana estarás allí— Andrew le tomó de la mano a Froy y se la beso. –Voy a salvarte.


	19. HORAS ANTES DE MORIR

Andrew tuvo un nudo en la garganta mientras compraba lo necesario para lo que traía en mente. El solo hecho de saber que a Froy le estaban haciendo cosas horribles dentro del asilo cristiano en donde estaba le enfermaba.   
Fue a la parte de atrás de la tienda de pirotecnia que quedaba en pleno centro del pueblo en donde vivían. En la noche, pasó estacionado en su coche para protegerse de la nieve que caída y se arropó con parte de la ropa que había sacado.  
Había gastado la mitad de su dinero en fuegos artificiales de diferentes tipos: torpedos, cohetes, chispeadores, silbadores, torrentes. Todos de diferente color y sonido. Seria genial su plan. Además también había dejado parte del dinero para comprar varias tabletas de chocolates, litros de leche en cartón y varios paquetes de galleta de coco.  
Apenas empezaba la tarde y Andrew ya estaba listo para sacar a Froy de la cárcel en donde le mantenían alejado de su familia, con malos tratos y atado como si fuera el peor de los pecados ser diferente. 

Cuando eran pasadas la una de la tarde Andrew se estaciono frente al asilo nuevamente. El día anterior había dejado varias de sus prendas de ropa para Froy y su familia, y ahora, estaba allí de nuevo para despedirse de todos, o al menos, eso debía parecer.  
Para su buena suerte, no estaba nevando, incluso, de hecho, estaba el sol resplandeciente en medio del cielo oscuro ocultado por las nubes, que daban una mezcla exótica de frio y calidez al mismo tiempo.  
Las monjas, nuevamente como el día anterior, lo fueron a recibir.  
─Buen día hermanas─ dijo Andrew ya sabiendo cómo comportarse con ellas, quienes inclinaron la cabeza ante Andrew ─Yo ayer vine a dar algunas ofrendas a la Familia Gutiérrez─ dijo tratando de no parecer nervioso ─y sé que aquí hay muchas personas buenas y en vista de que me voy del pueblo en unas pocas horas, quería ofrecerles una taza de chocolate con galletas.  
Una monja asentía con la cabeza ─Eso es muy hermoso de su parte.   
La otra monja solo le miro pensativa ─Yo considero que es una excelente idea, pero primero deberíamos hablar con el Padre, aunque él nunca tiene objeciones hacia cosas así.  
Andrew sonrió ─Estoy seguro de que el Padre dirá que sí. Y es más, traje fuegos artificiales para darles un show pequeño a los niños.   
─¡Incluso podríamos hacer una misa!─ dijo la primera moja completamente emocionada.  
Lo que menos necesitaba Andrew sería algo como eso. ─Pero el Show de fuegos artificiales debe ser al aire libre. No puede ser dentro de la iglesia.   
Ella les dijeron que entrara y tomara un pasillo y luego que se dirigiera hacia la oficina del padre, que el ya conocía.   
Lo mejor de todo, fue que el padre estuvo de acuerdo, y sobretodo, que no puso trabas para su plan.   
─¿Puedo darle un abrazo?─ peguntó Andrew sencillamente y tratando de no parecer nervioso, pues en ese momento solo pensaba en encontrar las llaves que liberarían a Froy ─Nunca he encontrado a gente tan amable en este pueblo. Desearía haber encontrado este lugar antes.  
El padre asintió y fue hasta Andrew y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento, pero Andrew no sentía nada por él. Rápidamente y con leve brusquedad metió mano dentro de la sotana pero no encontró nada en el bolsillo.  
El padre apenas sintió y solo deshizo el abrazo. ─¿Pasa algo?  
─No. Solo me siento nostálgico...─ dijo tragando saliva y rodeando al padre y comenzando a fijarse en los detalles que habían dentro de la oficina. ─Este pueblo ha sido mi vida.  
─Lo entiendo muchacho, pero sé que Dios quiere que regreses y nosotros también. Serás bienvenido.  
Andrew pensó rápidamente que solo era bienvenido de buena gana porque estaba donando víveres y cosas, pero que luego de que hiciera lo que planeaba hacer lo correrían a patadas.  
Y mientras divagaba en un mar amplio de pensamientos sobre cómo llevarse a Froy, vio las llaves colgadas de un gancho. Había más de 5 aros de metal con llaves incontables y que tenían el nombre de la puerta que abrían atada con un cordón de lana de colores. Estaban agrupadas de tal forma que no podía adivinar cuál abriría tales puertas, pero no importaba, porque si las tenía de cerca podría leerlas con claridad, y mientras veía el despacho del padre, su mente solo craneaba como robar las dichosas llaves.  
Andrew se acercó a una figura de porcelana de un sagrado corazón de Jesús, a los pies de esta tenia velas derramándose en calentura y flores artificiales en donde la tela de los plásticos ya se había desteñido.   
─¿Cree usted, reverendo padre, que pudiese yo arrodillarme y agradecer a Jesús y su padre por haber creado a tantos ángeles que gobiernan esta iglesia?─ Andrew sabía que sonaba falso y se mordió la lengua para no burlarse de sí mismo.   
─Por supuesto Hijo─ dijo el padre, quien se puso a un lado de la habitación y se persignó suavemente mientras murmuraba algo.  
Andrew tenia deseos de que se fuera, pero el padre se había quedado allí ─¿En privado? Será menos de un minuto.  
El padre lo pensó un momento ─Hay imágenes por toda la iglesia, podrías pedir en alguna de ellas, pero te concederé un momento a solas en mi despacho.  
Tal parecía que Andrew se había ganado la confianza del tipo, pero la perdería. Sí que la perdería.  
Cuando escuchó el "crack" de la puerta, se aventó por las llaves cruzando la habitación de manera rápida y silenciosa.  
Tomó el montón de llaves y leyó "Habitación 21", "Oficina 3", "Baños", "Habitación 7", "Terraza", "Habitación 19", "Confesionarios", y luego de otras llaves leyó "Castigo" y algo en su corazón y en su pierna, que comenzó a arderle, le anunciaban que aquella era el boleto para tener a Froy de nuevo.  
Como era lana no se le hizo difícil arrancarla con algo de fuerza, pero sin hacer ruido. Guardo la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón y corrió hacia la imagen de Jesús.  
Mientras pedía que todo saliera bien, y que le devolvieran a Froy pronto, la puerta se abrió. El padre lo veía y al parecer se veía avergonzado por la interrupción.  
Cerró la puerta y Andrew prosiguió.  
Pidió por todos los gays que creen que son malos, pidió porque los católicos cambien su perspectiva hacia los gays, pero sobretodo, pidió por Froy, y por volver a darle la libertad.  
Cuando se levantó sintió una punzada en la rodilla pero lo ignoró por completo cuando el padre abrió la puerta. Le miró detenidamente y le sonrió. ─¿Estamos listos?  
─Sí. Vamos.  
Se dirigieron al patio y los hombres habían ubicado las sillas de forma que rodas estuvieran dirigidas hacia el norte. Arriba el cielo aún estaba pintado de un azul muerto y grisáceo. Casi no nevaba, los copos no caían directamente al suelo, sino que primero volaban de aquí para allá hasta llegar al piso.  
Y era maravilloso.   
Aquel lugar se había llenado de un dulce olor a chocolate y canela y todo estaba tan calmado. Andrew vio de fondo a la hermana de Froy y a su madre detrás de ella.  
Andrew aprovechó que el chocolate estaba siendo servido junto a las galletas. Vio que algunas de las familias tenían parte de la ropa que había donado y algo en su pecho se llenó de alegría.  
Los arbustos alrededor del patio apenas se movían y un pequeño coro de feligreses entonaba una sotana pegadiza y suave.  
Andrew se encargó de que el padre quedara sentado entre las familias y corrió a buscar la mochila en donde traía todos fuegos artificiales y un termo.  
Sacó el termo y se dirigió a la cocina de la iglesia. Se acercó a una de las monjas y le habló ─¿Podría guardarme chocolate aquí?─ le dijo mostrándole el termo.  
Ella lo cogió con amabilidad y asentó ─Todo para usted amable joven.   
Ella tomó el termo y comenzó a llenarlo con el humeante líquido. El olor en la cocina era aún más intenso y dulce. Las cuatro monjas que allí se encontraban trabajaban alegremente y una que otra susurraba la canción que atravesaba la pared.  
Ella se giró cerrando el termo y se lo entregó. El apenas se despidió mientras lo guardaba en bolsillo del costado de la mochila.  
Sabía que los segundos estaban contados y que cuando encendiera la mecha de los fuegos artificiales debía correr tan rápido hacia donde estaba Froy, como se le tenía permitido.  
Salió del asilo y se dirigió hacia un lado de este, allí encontró la escalera de hierro pegada a la pared que le llevaría hacia la parte alta del mismo. Comenzó a trepar y aunque se repetía varias veces "no mires abajo", lo hizo.  
Sentía algo de miedo, pues eran dos pisos los que debía subir, pero sobretodo, lo que le asustaba era la bajada. Flexionando sus brazos y las rodillas escaló con cuidado. El hierro estaba húmedo y frio, que, junto a sus manos desprotegidas empeoraba todo.  
Los guantes que tenía los había reservado para Froy y debían estar secos y limpios para él.  
Cuando llegó a la cima respiro y abrió la mochila y desempacó lo que necesitaba.  
Los fuegos artificiales venían ya listos solo para encender la mecha, pero aun así tenía miedo de fallar.  
Abajo vio a las personas quienes se sorprendieron al verlo. Andrew les saludó y ellos hicieron lo mismo.  
Con ayuda de una base comenzó a ubicar todos los fuegos artificiales para que apuntaran hacia el cielo.  
Tomó la mecha de un fuego artificial y la dividió en dos, y la unió al siguiente, que también fue dividida en dos y unida al consiguiente, en donde el resultado sería una reacción en cadena de aproximadamente cuatro minutos.  
240 segundos para hacer un rescate.  
De la mochila también sacó lana humedecida en la gasolina del auto y ató la primer mecha, estiró la lana hasta que esta dejar que esta bajara al menos un metro por la escalera.  
Respiró suavemente ignorando nuevamente el dolor punzante que sentía a altura de la rodilla. Empacó rápidamente dejando el encendedor en su mano y comenzó a bajar por la escalera y cuando llegó a la atura este la encendió y el fuego se disparó con velocidad subiendo por el fino alambre de algodón.  
Bajó un peldaño y escuchó un zumbido.  
Bajó otro peldaño y comenzó a ver el humo y el olor a pólvora.  
¡Bingo!  
Bajo rápidamente y cuando llegó al suelo los fuegos pirotécnicos comenzaron a dar su espectáculo.  
Corrió hacia la entrada del asilo y se escabullo por las monjas y uno que otro curioso que se animaba a ver el espectáculo de luces. Cruzó el patio y siguió por un camino de adoquines hasta donde estaba Froy.  
Mientras corría metió mano a su bolsillo y sacó la llave ignorando el encendedor que cayó al piso.   
Cuando vio la puerta toco rápidamente con la palma de su mano abierta ─Froy, soy yo, Andrew.   
Escuchó al muchacho moviéndose y diciendo algo que no entendió. La adrenalina le corría por el cuerpo y se sentía infinito. Mientras abría la cerradura con una de las dos llaves, el dolor en su rodilla se intensifico y aguantó las ganas de gritar.  
Cuando abrió la puerta encontró Froy sentado en el camastro aun con su pie atado a un grillete.  
Era tanta la excitación y felicidad de Andrew, que le besó en los labios y le abrazó.  
Se agachó ante Froy, quien susurraba ─Gracias. Gracias. Gracias─ y comenzó a meter llave en el grillete que se abrió con un clic y revelo la piel amoratada, maltratada y doliente.  
Parte de la dermis de Froy se había lastimado al punto de sangrar y Andrew solo odio más a quien había hecho esto.  
A pesar de que el grillete le quedaba un poco flojo, había causado heridas en el pie de Froy, quien ni siquiera necesito ayuda para ponerse de pie.   
─Vámonos ya─ dijo él, y Andrew solo asentó con la cabeza. De fondo aun sonaban los fuegos artificiales y eso era una buena señal. Salieron a prisa regresando por el mismo lugar que había recorrido antes y sintió que Froy le agarraba de la mano. Sus dedos suaves, fríos y largos se aferraban a los suyos y por un momento, casi llora, al saber que lo había tenido para él solo, por el resto de su vida, pero que lo había perdido.  
Froy jamás imagino estar en esas condiciones y mientras caminaba a paso rápido detrás de Andrew sintió que alguien lo detuvo su marcha bruscamente.  
─¿Qué crees que haces?  
Andrew se giró y vio al padre agarrando a Froy por el brazo. Sus ojos estaban furiosos y su mano apretando y lastimando la delicada extremidad de Froy quien apenas pudo hablar, o decir algo, o quejarse. ─Froy no quiere estar aquí. Y nos vamos.  
─Pero él está pagando una penitencia─ dijo el padre y Andrew solo se enojó más.  
─No puede detener a nadie en contra de su voluntad, y mucho menos por ser gay─ en ese momento Andrew sintió que Froy quería cercarse a él, pero el agarre del padre se lo impedía. –Froy está bien. Es un chico feliz y así seguirá, pero si lo tiene atado aquí como un animal en las peores condiciones, va a hacer que cambie su espíritu.  
─No joven─ dijo el padre─ así no funciona esto. Él ha cometido una grave falta para Dios, ha tenido sexo con otro hombre y a eso se le suma el hecho de que aún no está comprometido con nadie. Eso es una falta muy grave para el reino de dios. Ser gay es malo. A Dios no le agradan los gays,  
En ese momento Froy intervino ─Si a Dios no le gustan los gays… ¿Por qué nos hizo tan bonitos?  
─eso no es verdad. Ustedes son desagradables─ dijo el padre.  
Esta vez intervino Andrew –Si a Dios no les gustan los gays… ¿Por qué nos puso el punto G en el culo?  
─¡Ustedes maricones!─ dijo el padre ya poniéndose furioso. Dio un estirón al brazo de Froy que hizo que suspirara ¡El marica se va a curar a mis métodos y ya me lo agradecerán!  
Andrew negó con la cabeza y miro al techo. Pidió perdón a Dios. Hizo un puño con su mano y golpeo al padre directo en el rostro, justo en la nariz.  
Soltó el brazo de Froy y cayó contra una pared e intento levantarse pero ya era demasiado tarde. Andrew y Froy ya estaban corriendo.  
Atravesaron el asilo religioso y salieron. Froy extrañaba a su familia y a pesar de que no pudo despedirse sabía y confiaba en que Andrew también los sacaría de allí.  
Se embarcaron en el auto y emprendieron un viaje a toda velocidad hacia las montañas, mientras comenzaba a nevar más fuerte que antes, en busca de la puesta de sol, que tanto Froy deseaba ver.


	20. LA ÚLTIMA CANCIÓN

Durante el largo viaje Andrew le había dado los guantes de lana recubierta a Froy, y este se los había puesto a prisa. Sus manos blancas y sus palmas rosas, se sintieron cálidas casi al instante.   
Andrew, mientras conducía en medio de la nieve hacia la montaña que quedaba detrás de la cima en donde Froy talaba pinos, le tendió el termo con chocolate   
Las ventanas cerradas del pequeño auto le daban un poco de calor al interior, y Froy, aunque veía el chocolate del termo, y miraba la nieve caer a través de la ventana, parecía calmado.  
Condujeron por horas por la carretera hasta que Froy se vio inquieto. ─Ahí quedaba el desvió hacia mi casa.  
Andrew quiso decir algo, pero prefirió quedarse callado. Solo observó por la ventanilla de Froy que parecía haber máquinas trabajando y aplanando el terreno. Trato de evitar la mirada hacia allá y enfocarse en el camino.  
─Mi idea es la siguiente─ habló Andrew llamando la atención de Froy ─Hoy solo seremos tu y yo, como lo éramos antes, olvídate de todo. Solo estaremos los dos viendo la puesta de sol que querías.  
Froy asintió ─Bien. ¿Regresaremos por mi familia?  
Andrew con manos en el volante y con los parabrisas encendidos afirmó con la cabeza ─Claro. Mañana regresaremos y hablaremos con tu madre. Yo tengo algo de dinero, o podría robarlo del tipo que dice ser mi padre. Un apartamento o una casa alquilada por el momento estaría bien.   
─No es para tanto. Solo un cuarto y ya. He estado en sufusiones peores.  
Andrew lo miró. Sus labios. Sus ojos rojos y un poco hinchados. Había estado llorando y asustado, y ni que se diga de su pie que había estado atado a un grillete.  
─¿Porque haces todo esto?─ Froy preguntó mirando por la ventanilla aun. La nieve comenzó a caer un poco más y Andrew siguió conduciendo en línea recta por la carretera.  
─¿Hacer qué? ¿Rescatarte?  
─Si─ Froy trago saliva ─Digo, si no fuera yo, ¿Harías algo por alguien como lo que estás haciendo por mi ahora?─ Andrew no supo que decir y solo se quedó en silencio ─Dijiste que nos conocíamos, pero no sé nada de aquello. Dijiste varias veces que me perdiste y que sientes culpa, quizás aquello es lo que te hace ser así conmigo.  
─Froy, no miento cuando digo que quiero arreglar las cosas, aunque no sepas nada de lo que paso ¿Qué? Déjame darte un atardecer. Déjame ver la silueta de tu rostro iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol. Déjame sentir que no te he perdido.  
Froy asintió a pesar de que sentía pena. El mismo fue quien le puso una mano en el hombro a Andrew y luego le ofreció chocolate del termo.  
La nieve se apilaba a ambos lados de la carretera. Según había oído Froy, las maquinas limpiaban las carreteras en horas de la mañana y en la media tarde, por esa razón, la carretera parecía limpia de nieve. Había varios pinos a ambos lados, y altísimos postes de electricidad por la cual pasaban cables que incluso conectaban a los pueblos más lejanos.   
─Por aquí─ dijo Froy señalando un desvió que quedaba a la izquierda. Andrew bajó la velocidad y encendió las luces del auto. Ya eran aproximadamente quince minutos para las seis cuando comenzó a subir la empinada cima con pinos gruesos a los lados. Jamás había visto tantos pinos en su vida. Estaban tan pegados, que parecían que se abrazaban entre sí. Sobre ellos, las hojas de los mismos le hacían ver todo oscuro pero al final, arriba, había luz naranja y resplandeciente.   
Dos minutos luego de subir la ladera llegaron y Froy fue el primero en salir seguido de Andrew. Había como un pequeño balcón echo de madera que parecía algo viejo, pero seguro. A la izquierda se veía ya la mitad del sol perderse en las montañas.  
─Es tal como lo imagine siempre.  
Andrew lo miró. Froy se veía hermoso y se veía feliz. ─Me alegro de escuchar eso.  
─Apuesto a mis guantes a que a Ma y a mi hermanita le hubiera gustado ver esto.  
─Sí. Podríamos traerlas próximamente.  
─¿Enserio?─ preguntó Froy mirándolo a los ojos esperanzado.  
─Claro que sí. También podría comprar algo para comer mientras esperamos... Dijiste que había osos ¿No?  
─Los hay. Pero no sé dónde. Hubo noticias sobre un hombre que fue atacado por un oso, pero en un pueblo vecino. No aquí.  
─Ah, menos mal.   
Froy y Andrew se dedicaron al ver el sol ocultarse detrás de las montañas empinadas y lejanas.   
Froy tenía razón. Era hermoso.  
Estaban altos, y podía ver como todas las montañas que estaba cerca, comenzaban a adoptar un color anaranjado y amarillento en los pinos mientras el sol se iba ocultando a lo lejos.  
Froy, aprovechó el descuido de Andrew y lo besó. Él tomó la iniciativa y Andrew se sintieron de él.  
Luego se quedaron abrazados hasta que el sol de oculto por completo y solo dejo nubes rosas, naranjas y amarillad que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en moradas hasta llegar a negras.  
Hablaron de cosas, miedos, secretos, la vida, sobre el pueblo, sobre el amor, y sobre una posible vida juntos, luego comenzó a retirarse y a caminar hasta el auto. Se metieron y Andrew lo encendió listos para irse. Dando reversa al auto, no se percató de lo resbaloso que se había puesto la bajada y el auto perdió el control, resbalando hacia atrás.   
La parte trasera chocó con el tronco de un pino y Andrew escuchó un grito de Froy, luego el auto resbaló y giró y por más que Andrew trató de controlarlo todo era en vano. El auto golpeó más pinos en los costados y luego de frente, y luego, cuando Andrew creyó que todo había terminado y que tenía el control del coche, este se estrelló contra el primer pino que había visto. Su tronco grueso golpeó la parte frontal y tanto Andrew como Froy golpearon sus cabezas contra las ventanas y parabrisas a pesar de tener el cinturón de seguridad.  
Todo quedo en silencio.  
Solo había humo saliendo de la parte delantera del auto y tanto Froy, quien estaba de copiloto junto a una abolladura en la puerta, como Andrew, quedaron exhaustos y de los golpes en el cuerpo y la cabeza, se sumieron en un sueño profundo del cual despertaron horas más tardes.  
El auto tenía grandes golpes por todos lados, pero, al parecer, el lado de Froy se había llevado la peor parte. El lado de su parabrisas estaba roto, y además el cristal de la ventana se había partido y cortado una parte de su barbilla y también un poco en la palma de su mano.  
Andrew, despertó primero. Sentía cansancio y dolor en todo el cuerpo, además del frio y la ansiedad y nervios que el accidente le había producido. Una horrible jaqueca junto a una gota de sangre que le recorría la cien le hizo temer, pero nada se asemejó al terror que vio cuando Froy tenía su cabeza agachada hacia el frente, aun sujetado por el cinturón de seguridad. De su barbilla caían gotas de sangre que mancharon su pantalón y abrigo. El chocolate, que aún quedaba en el termo, se había derramado por todos lados y había un olor a caucho quemado y temor en el aire.  
Froy no se estaba moviendo.  
Andrew desesperado y con una alta fuerte dosis de adrenalina que le evitaba sentir dolor, se apresuró a desabrochar su cinturón y se lanzó sobre su acompañante ─Hey Froy─ le dijo tocándolo por el hombro. Ya más asustado insistió dándole golpecitos en la cara ─Froy. Oye Froy, vamos.  
Andrew le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y lo removió un poco. Hacia Frio y el viento afuera estaba terrible. Andrew, desde su mismo asiento trato de hacer que Froy se moviera pero estaba siendo en vano. Luego de ello lo movió con un poco de fuerza y tomó unos segundos hasta que Froy comenzó a abrir los ojos.  
Lo primero que el rubio hizo fue tocarse la cara asustado de ver como sus manos salían sucias de sangre.  
Un grito y luego otro al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.  
Andrew abrió la puerta del coche y salió para ir al otro lado en donde estaba Froy de copiloto. El menor desesperado se cubrió la mejilla cortada mientras lloraba ─¿Que tengo? ¿Qué pasó?  
─Chocamos. Nos resbalamos y chocamos con los pinos─ dijo Andrew tratando de explicarle a Froy ─Tienes un corte en la mejilla y en la mano─ le dijo siéndole honesto ─Creo que fue mi culpa.   
─Ayúdame a salir─ le pidió Froy con su rostro quejumbroso y llorando aun.  
─Froy lo siento. Lo siento─ dijo Andrew tratando de abrir la puerta del coche pero el rostro del menor anunciaba pánico. Como si se hubiera despertado de una pesadilla y no sabría que hacer.  
Froy trato de tocarse el rostro. Le dolía el pecho, pero el peor dolor le vino en la parte baja abdominal cuando Andrew trató de levantarlo del coche.   
Solo fue un grito, seguido de un gemido lo que hizo que Andrew dejara a Froy tal y como estaba.   
─Me duele─ gimió Froy mientras cerraba los ojos y lanzaba la cabeza hacia el respaldar del asiento.  
La noche estaba helada, y la temperatura bajaba mucho más porque estaban en un bosque de pinos.  
─Mi celular─ dijo Andrew no tocándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Volvió a su asiento y lo encontró tirado en el suelo del auto. ─Llamaré a una ambulancia─ le dijo a Froy y este asintió adolorido.   
Andrew marcó con sus dedos temblando pero no había señal. No ahí. En medio de una montaña.   
Maldijo a la idea de haber traído a Froy a esto.  
Marcó nuevamente pero fue en vano.  
Incluso, salió del auto y levantó el brazo buscando solo una pizca de señal pero nada. No encontró indicios de esta.  
Cuando Andrew volvió hacia Froy lo vio aun sangrando. El corte en su mejilla no era tan profundo, pero estaba seguro que el golpe en su cien si lo era. Y tenía miedo.  
En la parte trasera del auto buscó una camiseta vieja y se la dio a Froy para que se la pusiera en la herida Presiona fuerte.  
Este asintió levemente cerrando los ojos ─Gracias...  
─No. No. No─ dijo los monosílabos rápidamente ─Ni se te ocurra cerrar los ojos. No después del golpe en tu cabeza.  
Froy lo miro unos segundos ─Mi Má me decía lo mismo.   
─Solo mantente despierto. ¿De acuerdo?  
─Sí.  
Mientras Andrew trató de seguir llamando a emergencias, le hizo hablar a Froy ─¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?  
─Me gustan los unicornios─ Dijo Froy con los ojos abiertos sin mirarlo ─Sé que no existen pero son animales fantásticos. ¿Y el tuyo?  
A Andrew no le interesaba contesta en ese momento. Estaba asustado como el infierno y la central de emergencias no contestarían su llamada si no había señal, sin embargo, le contestó ─Los perros. Es algo cliché, y sucede lo mismo con los gatos.  
─Una respuesta común cuando tienes la mente en otro lado.  
Nerviosamente Andrew sonrió.  
Cuando Andrew trató de relajarse, a pesar de que no podía, puso manos al volante. Sentía la sangre fluir a través de sus venas mientras le temblaban las manos.  
Intentó encender el auto estrellado pero le fue imposible. Probó un par de veces más y fue en vano.  
Con su mano golpeó el volante un par de veces, hasta que Froy se lo impidió deteniéndolo con una suave caricia en el hombro.  
Luego de eso Andrew lo miro y Froy solo le sonrió y se recostó nuevamente en el respaldar de asiento.  
Ahí, Andrew logró detectar un olor a miedo y gasolina al mismo tiempo.  
Salió a prisa y se agachó junto al auto. En ese momento poco le importó recostarse en la nieve.  
Estiró el brazo y vio gotera que se había formado en el tanque de gasolina. Tocó la nieve con los dedos y se los llevó a la nariz.  
El golpe había hecho que parte del tanque se averiara y que ahora tuviera una gotera, mientras la gasolina se acababa de manera rápida.  
Ya casi no quedaba nada, pues de gota en gota se había ido.  
Subió al coche furioso y triste, allí vio a Froy. El vaho salía de su nariz y de su boca casi al mismo tiempo. Tenía los ojos abiertos y una mano cubriendo con un pañuelo la herida de su mejilla.   
─¿Sabes que debes regresarme con mi familia sano y salvo?─ Froy le preguntó mientras lo miraba amigablemente.  
Aquello le dolió a Andrew. Es verdad. Froy no lo hizo de mala gana pero las palabras le dolieron como un golpe al estómago, y en vez de reír comenzó a llorar.  
─Perdóname─ Andrew lloró de miedo, de pena, y de dolor. Había arruinado a Froy y cada vez que trataba de arreglarlo solo lo empeoraba más y más.  
Andrew escuchó que Froy lo consolaba. Que le decía "Lo siento", "tranquilo", "estaremos bien", "No fue tu culpa".  
Su voz era suave, tal como la recordaba desde siempre, era cálida y amigable.  
─Froy, prometo sacarte de estas.   
─Exacto. Hay que salir. Hace demasiado frio aquí y jamás encontraras señal, quizá si caminamos por la carretera puedas llamar o un auto nos ayude.  
─Es verdad─ dijo Andrew quien salió de su asiento y volvió a estar junto a Froy, pero este se negó a recibir ayuda y comenzó a salir por sí solo. Nuevamente un dolor le azoto por dentro pero se quedó callado.  
Se sostuvo de Andrew y se levantó con cuidado. Su corazón se sentía acelerado  
Andrew caminó junto a Froy, quien de un momento a otro había pasado a ponerse pálido. Con una linterna Froy alumbraba los metros de camino que aparecían frente a ellos mientras Andrew miraba la pantalla de su celular sin despegar los ojos de la misma.  
A Froy, segundo a segundo le costaba más respirar y el dolor en su vientre ardía, pero no dijo nada. Solo siguió junto a Andrew.  
Arriba la luna adornaba el cielo azul oscuro, mientras las nubes claras más próximas a esta contrastaban con el cielo. Hacia demasiado frio y la nieve caía a velocidad. Los copos de nieve descendían verticalmente empujados por el viento que a veces se volvía fuerte y otras veces se calmaba en lo absoluto y no había ruido y eso asustaba demasiado.  
Los arboles de pino se levantaban sobre ellos de manera majestuosa y se agitaban de vez en cuando el viento lo ameritaba.  
La mano de Froy sostenía con fuerza la linterna pero a veces sentía como si se le fuera a caer, pues sentía que la fuerza de su brazo iba disminuyendo.  
El corte en su rostro había dejado de sangrar pero ahora solo había un cosquilleo que ardía en el enorme rasguño.  
─¡Maldición!─ insultó Andrew cuando luego de quince minutos de caminata no había encontrado ni la mínima señal de indicios de cobertura.   
─...Tranquilo. No insultes. A Ma no le gusta que digamos malas palabras─ le calmó Froy aminorando el paso ─Vamos a estar bien.  
─No debí traerte aquí─ respondió Andrew.  
─Andrew, eso es algo muy feo para decir. Pasamos un buen rato. Sí. Y las cosas luego se jodieron un poco pero solo hay que caminar hasta llegar al pueblo más cercano─ Froy se acercó a un poste de madera y respiró un poco ─Estoy cansado, bueno, ambos lo estamos, pero si te vas a enojar por algo que fue un accidente, llevas las de perder.  
─Se supone que debía cuidarte.  
─Y es lo que estás haciendo.  
─Froy...  
Luego de dar un respiro, Froy quiso toser pero no lo haría frente a Andrew. Su boca había comenzado a saber a sangre desde hace unos minutos y estaba seguro que no era por algún golpe en sus encías o dientes.   
Se acercó junto a Andrew y caminaron por el borde de la carretera una media hora más.  
Froy estaba sujetado por el brazo de Andrew quien lo mantenía seguro a su lado mientras caminaban. Y Andrew se dio cuenta de que de un momento a otro se había quedado más callado que nunca y que ya apenas gemía de dolor, que había dejado caer la linterna una vez y que le costaba mantenerse de pie.  
Andrew se había fijado tanto en la pantalla de su celular que había descuidado la forma en la que Froy se encontraba ahora.  
─Oye─ dijo Andrew caminando hacia la baranda de la carretera ─Descansemos. ¿Qué parte te duele?  
Froy señalo la parte de su vientre. El lado izquierdo ahora parcia matarlo. Era como un cólico que ardía en sus músculos.  
─Te golpeaste allí─ dijo Andrew ayudando a que se sentara en la nieve y se recostara en la baranda.  
Andrew le levantó el abrigo y la camiseta. Pudo ver un gran hematoma justo debajo de la piel pálida de Froy cuando él mismo se alumbró con la linterna.  
─¡Santa mierda!─ dijo Andrew pero Froy apenas hablo. Solo recostó su cabeza en la baranda y su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido que antes.  
Andrew tocó el rostro de Froy y estaba frio.   
Se miraron y Andrew pudo sentir lo lastimado que esta estaba Froy en ese momento.  
─Debo sacarte ahora de aquí─ le dijo.  
Froy cerró sus ojos. Tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza levemente.  
─No. No te duermas. Quédate despierto─ Andrew miró a su alrededor y vio un nuevo poste a menos de doce metros, y como pensando más claro que nunca, tuvo idea.  
─Me duele Andrew...─ susurro Froy mientras la nieve caía entre ellos.  
─Lo sé, haré algo. Solo espérame aquí.  
─No te vayas.  
─Solo subiré el poste. Estoy seguro de que allá arriba hay cobertura. No demoraré.  
─No...─ Froy lo tomó de la manga de su abrigo.  
─Solo será un momento─ Andrew se zafó de este y se apresuró a caminar rumbo al poste porque sabía que Froy estaba muy herido y debía salvarlo.  
El sonido de la nieve en sus pies le advertía que iba por buen camino. Todos los postes tenían peldaños a los lados y estaban hechos de hierro y madera.  
Andrew comenzó a escalarlo rápidamente con su celular en mano.  
Casi resbala de la humedad que había en los peldaños pero logró sostenerse a tiempo. El frio del metal se pegaba en sus manos y le quemaban las palmas, pero todo sacrificio por salvar a Froy valía la pena. Llegó arriba en cuatro minutos y con sus manso temblando vio a Froy abajo, aun recostado en la baranda y sentado como le había dejado. También observó lo alto que se encontraba y una caída desde allí era una muerte segura.  
Y tal como había previsto, había dos rayas de cobertura. Casi grita de alegría. Marcó rápidamente a emergencias y espero.  
Nadie contestó al otro lado.  
Nuevamente marcó el número y pegó el teléfono a su oreja mientras abrazaba el poste con uno de sus brazos y con sus piernas en ambos pedestales   
─Buenas noches─ contestó un señor al otro lado de la línea ─Servicio de Emergencias del Estado ¿Cuál es su emergencia?  
Las manos de Andrew temblaron ─Mi amigo y yo sufrimos un accidente. El auto resbalo por una ladera y chocamos. Él está muy herido y tiene un enorme hematoma en el vientre y varios cortes en la mejilla y en una mano. El apenas puede caminar. Estamos en las montañas de la Inter Estatal. Kilómetro 145 supongo. Pasando las colinas en donde talan pinos.  
Al otro lado de la línea el tipo parecía tomar apuntes.  
─No sé qué hacer. Él está mal. Apenas habla y estamos en medio de la nieve.  
─Enviaremos una ambulancia y una patrulla hacia allá. No se muevan de donde están. Podemos rastrear la señal desde aquí.  
─Está bien. ¿Cuánto tardarán?  
─El centro más cercano está a 200 millas, pero a esta hora, en donde casi no haya autos en las calles será rápido llegar.  
─¿Cuánto tiempo?  
─Cuarenta minutos como mínimo. Máximo una hora.  
─¿Puedo hacer algo por mi amigo?  
─Sí. Evita todo tipo de hemorragia y mantenlo despierto. No le des agua ni alimentos por ahora. Trata de que este consiente.  
─De acuerdo.  
─Ya he pasado el informe. Ya van hacia allá. La línea ha sido rastreada.  
─...Gracias.  
Andrew colgó y comenzó a bajar. Ahora había felicidad en su pecho.  
Cuando llegó abajo casi tropieza y comenzó a correr hacia Froy. Cayó de rodillas. ─Lo hice. Lo hice.  
Froy no se movió. Tenía los ojos cerrados.  
─Logré comunicarme con emergencias. Froy ya vienen por nosotros. Solo debemos esperar...  
Froy estaba en silencio y no se movía.  
El corazón de Andrew se aceleró y le palmeó el rostro y luego lo agitó del hombro, pero fue en vano.  
No reaccionaba.  
─Froy, vamos... dime algo.  
Se dio cuenta muy tarde de que su pecho ya no se movía y de que no salía vaho de su boca o de su nariz.  
─Froy, yo ya hablé con ellos─ los dedos temblorosos de Andrew temblaron mientras se impulsó a tratar de escuchar los latidos del corazón de Froy, pero no logró oír nada ─Froy, ellos ya viene. Y estaremos bien. Solo debemos esperar. Por favor no me hagas esto...  
Solo hubo silencio. Los labios de Froy estaban azules y su cara más pálida que nunca.  
─Froy... Ya vienen─ Andrew esperó un momento mientras le agitaba la mano pero no reaccionaba para nada. ─ ¿Froy?  
Froy había muerto.


	21. EL RESTO DE LA VIDA (FIN)

Andrew tomó el cuerpo de Froy y lo atrajo al suyo. El chico no respiraba, no se movía y era más que obvio que se había ido, pero aun así Andrew no dejo de susurrarle cosas al oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello.  
Paso abrazando el cuerpo del menor mientras se ponía más frio cada vez. Le contó de cómo lo había conocido, de las veces que se quedaba en pijama das en su casa y que llamaba a su madre para anunciarle que se quedaría en su casa. Le contó sobre la primer navidad juntos y de las veces que se saltaron las clases.  
Con la voz rota y los ojos llorándole, Andrew diviso que por la colina se aproximaban luces de las patrullas y la ambulancia a la que había llamado minutos antes.  
Andrew, sin esperanza alguna se levantó con Froy en sus brazos y caminó hacia la mitad de la carretera, las luces se hicieron cada vez más cercanas y casi queda cegado cuando la ambulancia y la patrulla lo evadieron, pasaron por sus costados y se detuvieron varios metros más adelante.  
Se sentía pesado el ambiente. Sentía calor y ansiedad. Sin darse cuenta, ya no tenía a Froy en sus brazos. Miro hacia donde estaban las patrullas estacionándose y camino dudoso hacia ellas. De pronto, la calle era diferente, ya no hacia frio y la gente de sus casas encendía las luces o se asomaban. Arriba en el cielo explotaban fuegos artificiales  
Se apresuró hasta llegar a donde la gente comenzaba a amontonarse y los paramédicos bajaban y comenzó a recordar: el impacto, el fuerte golpe, una frenada terrible y el chirrido de un auto separándole la pierna.  
Se acercó lo suficiente como para verse a sí mismo tirado en la calle, con raspones en sus manos, con su pierna llena de sangre y separada. Sus ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. Los que llegaban a verle se cubrían los ojos y varios médicos negaban con la cabeza. Vio al conductor recostado en su auto mientras era interrogado por dos policías y se alejó de su cuerpo tendido en la acera mientras los paramédicos trataban de hacer algo por el chico que acababan de arrollar.  
─No fue mi culpa…yo iba bien y el chico se atravesó…se detuvo─ escucho al conductor decir.  
Y era verdad. Se había detenido por los fuegos artificiales.  
Se quedó a un lado y nadie le veía. Nadie le oía. Lloro en silencio mientras el miedo de quedarse así le comía el alma. Un policía rebusco en un bolsillo de su pantalón y encontró su licencia de conducir. Rápidamente encontraron su nombre, dirección, y otros datos importantes.  
Mientras dos policías trataban de cerrar el carril, había dos paramédicos subiéndolo a la ambulancia y otro llamando a sus padres.  
No se imaginaba los gritos desgarradores que darían su madre ni la forma en la que lloraría su padre al enterarse de su accidente.  
Como por arte de magia, apareció en su casa, en la sala. Todo estaba a oscuras y sus padres estaban durmiendo. Todo se sentía tan calmado pero una ansiedad se desarrollaba dentro de él.  
Dio un salto cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a timbrar fuerte, fuerte y más fuerte. Escucho a su padre bajar de la cama y bajar. Lo vio, pero su padre no le veía, era solo como una entidad mientras todo parecía una película a través de un vidrio que le separaba de la realidad.  
Su padre descolgó el teléfono y contestó  
─¿Si?─ dijo el medio dormido.  
─Es usted familiar del joven Andrew Matarazzo?─ dijo el policía y asombrosamente Andrew pudo escuchar todo.  
─Si ¿Qué ocurre?  
─Soy el Agente Romero, su hijo acaba de ser arrollado por un coche. Está muy grave ha perdido mucha sangre─ el policía se quedó en silencio unos segundos esperando a que su padre dijera algo pero no habló –Estamos trasladado a su hijo al hospital del centro y…  
─¿Esta bien?¿Mi hijo está bien?  
El policía se quedó en silencio.  
De pronto Andrew sintió tantas ganas de llorar que se recostó en la pared mientras veía eso. Escucho los gritos de su padre llamando a su madre –Levántate─ dijo a gritos –Martha levántate… Andrew tuvo un accidente.  
Su madre se puso un camisón y salieron hablando a prisa por la puerta y encendiendo el auto para ir al hospital. Ya era casi media noche, tal como Andrew lo recordaba.  
Eso significaba solo una cosa… Froy aún estaba vivo, estaba bien. Podría verle. Podría estar con él.  
Una sensación de calidez le nació en el pecho cuando recordó la risa del menor y su olor. Recordó su voz y el color de sus perfectos ojos junto a sus pecas.  
Ahora estaba en la casa de él. El olor a galletas, la calidez de la unión familiar reinaban ese hogar. La madre de Froy llevaba a su hijo menor, de cinco años, en brazos a la cama. Traía un pijama de spiderman e iba dormido en los brazos de ella, quien subía por las escaleras hasta desaparecer.  
Froy estaba recostado en las piernas de su padre, viendo una película, la cual Froy no veía. Su rostro se veía triste y sus ojos hinchados pues había llorado por un rato luego de la humillación que Andrew le hizo. Su padre le acariciaba el cabello. Esas eran las muestras de afecto de un padre que amaba a su hijo sin importarle nada.  
Froy casi se estaba quedando dormido cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
El pecho de Andrew murió un poco.  
Froy cogió su teléfono y lo acerco a su oído.  
─Oh, hola Martha…  
─Escúchame Froy… Es Andrew…Andrew tuvo un accidente y está muy mal…  
Froy bajo el teléfono y se puso de pie. Comenzó a llamar a gritos a su madre mientras tiraba el teléfono y cerraba sus ojos y su padre le preguntaba que ocurría mientras lo abrazaba.  
Ver a Froy así de dolido le partía el alma y él no podía hacer nada para hacer que ello mejorara.  
Andrew se sintió cansado de un momento a otro. Si tan solo no hubiera actuado así, si tan solo pudiese regresar el tiempo y en vez de gritarle a Froy, lo hubiera abrazado, le hubiera agradecido el regalo y se hubieran acostado en la cama no pasaría nada. Quizá si tan solo hubiera no empujado a Froy, o quizás si hubiese ido al concierto ambos, esto no estuviera pasando.  
Pero aquí estaba y era real.  
La madre de Froy bajo escandalizada ya brazo a su hijo. Le acaricio la espalda –Llévame al hospital. Andrew tuvo un accidente y está mal.  
Y fue lo mismo. Salieron a prisa, tomaron las llaves, su madre prefirió quedarse al cuidado de los niños mientras que el padre de Froy se apresuró a encender el coche.  
Andrew trato de tocar a Froy pero no podía y aquello le partía el corazón. Le hablo. Trato de hacer algo pero no pudo y no podría. De pronto estaba en el hospital, todo se veía borroso, triste. El ambiente allá era pesado y pudo divisar a otras personas como él, con rostros triste, sin aminos, sin saber que hacer o hacia dónde ir.   
Se enteró, minutos después de que estaba en el borde. Sus padres se abrazaron entre sí al final de un largo y blanco pasillo mientras dibujaban la silueta de un amor que perdía un hijo.

Se recostó en la pared del hospital y vio como una niña blanca, delgada y pálida se acercaba a él.  
─¿Tu que tienes?─ pregunto ella.  
─¿Me ves? ¿Puedes vermes?  
─Sí. Todos aquí te podemos ver─ dijo señalando hacia la sala en donde el no podía ver a nadie. ¿Era eso bueno o malo?  
─¿Qué te ocurrió?─ le pregunto ella mientras lo miraba.  
Andrew negó con la cabeza y contuvo las lágrimas –Me porté mal con mi novio. Salí lleno de iras y un auto…─ a Andrew se le corto la voz –Yo no sabía que estaba en la mitad de la calle y me atropello. Vi todo de nuevo. Fue horrible y no sé qué hago aquí.  
La niña lo miro atentamente mientras le dio una sonrisa –Aquí estamos los que peleamos por vivir mientras tratamos de huir de la muerte.   
─¿Un limbo?─ pregunto Andrew y sintió como ella le tomaba la mano.  
─No lo podrías haber dicho mejor.  
Andrew sintió la calidez y suavidad de su mano y le miro a los ojos ─¿Qué te paso a ti?  
─Tengo cáncer en los huesos. Estoy en primaria. Once años.  
─Lo lamento.  
─No tienes porque…  
─¿Quieres caminar un rato? Te enseñaré el hospital, en la azotea se pueden ver las estrellas y otros amigos pequeños o de tu edad─ ella parecía animada y Andrew le siguió el paso. La niña no le soltaba la mano –Hay un señor viejo que se llama Rob. Es muy cascarrabias.  
Caminaron alejándose de allí y Andrew se sentía tranquilo junto a la niña, pero al mismo tiempo estar entre la vida y la muerte. Escucho nuevamente una voz dentro de su cabeza, la voces de doctores mientras compartían un diagnostico –Desgarro de pierna, fractura de cadera y dos costillas, su estómago se ha reventado…  
Se oía horrible. Espantoso. Y más cansado.  
Minutos después llegó Froy junto a su padre. No se había cambiado de ropa. No se había arreglado. Había llorado todo el camino al hospital golpeando con el puño su pierna una y otra vez. Su padre había tratado de calmarlo pero no había dado un gran resultado.  
Lo único que le decían los medios y enfermeras, eran que debían esperar. Se sentaron en los bancos del hospital mientras quedaban poca familia a esa hora de la noche. Pequeños grupos de familias que estaban allí por emergencia, por alguna perdida, o simplemente por tratamiento.  
Su padre, fue amable y le trajo una taza de chocolate, pero lo último que pasaba por su mente era comer, pero aun así lo tomó en sus manos para calentarse un poco.  
Hubo un gran silencio y pasó una media hora y nadie sabía que decir hasta que Froy hablo con el pecho doliéndole y un nudo en la garganta.  
─No tienes idea papa de lo asustado que estoy… Lo amo mucho.  
Su padre pasó un brazo por su hombro y lo abrazo mientras Froy nuevamente liberaba un rio de lágrimas.  
Froy miraba el reloj una y otra vez y por momentos venia la madre o el padre de Andrew a darle noticias asustados y preocupados porque nadie les decía nada.  
Y sí, Andrew se estaba aferrando a la vía como podía, pero de pronto, la mano cálida de la niña le hacía sentir bien. Caminaron lejos y lejos dentro del hospital hasta llegar a un enorme pasillo en donde solo había una puerta con una ventanilla.  
─Allí estas─ dijo la niña de las trenzas.  
Andrew se asomó y se vio a si mismo nuevamente. Aun tenia partes manchadas de sangre. Estaba arropado con una gran sabana verde e iluminado por toda clase de luces. Estaba rodeado de aparatos y tubos dentro de su boca. Luego habían ruidos voces de médicos y se veía a si mismo aferrándose a algo desconocido.  
La niña le tomó del brazo y se lo llevó.  
Andrew estaba más cansado ahora y sentía que ya no podía sostener la mano de la niña.  
En su cabeza una voz de un nuevo medico dijo: Lo estamos perdiendo. Perdió demasiada sangre. Hay hemorragia interna.  
Vio todos los recuerdos contados como una experiencia hermosa. Su primer beso. Los viajes con sus padres. Su paso por la escuela y la primera vez que participo en teatro. Su primer día en la universidad y su última cena en familia.  
Froy sintió algo en su pecho, cuando al final de un largo pasillo vio a un médico hablando con los padres de Andrew. Froy aceleró su paso pero de pronto se detuvo. El pasillo era enorme, blanco y limpio. Al final de este solo pudo ver como la madre de Andrew caía de rodillas y su padre la abrazaba mientras el comenzaba a llorar por su hijo. El medico negaba con su cabeza –Lo siento─ leyó en sus labios.  
Froy se recostó contra la pared y quiso gritar pero no pudo. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras sus ojos se apretaban con fuerza para no llorar de perder a su primer y único amor por el resto de la vida.  
FIN


	22. CURIOSIDADES:

• La idea de este libro me llego la noche de año nuevo cuando estaba solo mientras explotaban los fuegos artificiales en el cielo. A partir de ese momento me llego el pensamiento, de que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de una persona que muere mientras mira fuegos artificiales.  
• Comencé a escribir esta historia al día siguiente  
• El accidente de auto de Froy y Andrew ya estaba planeado desde el inicio  
• Es una historia muy oscura y extraña, en ciertas partes incomodas, sobre todo por la loca madre de Andrew.  
• La escena más rara de escribir fue cuando la madre de Andrew está masturbándose en la esquina de su cuarto.  
• Fue interesante escribir sobre recuperar un amor perdido y tratar de volver a encontrar a esa persona.  
• Es un drama muy dramático. Literal, creo que ninguno de mis personajes ha sufrido tanto como Andrew lo hizo aquí.  
• Hice varias polaroids que nunca publique.  
• Este año ha sido muy malo para mí y todo ese malestar lo he plasmado en este libro.  
• Llegué a comprender que todo lo que vive Andrew luego de accidente podría ser interpretado como el purgatorio en donde Andrew paga el malestar que le provocó a Froy al terminar la relación.  
• No hay segunda parte.  
• Tenía finales diferentes para esta historia pero decidí que quería darle algo mucho más dramático al final y se quedó así: con Andrew muriendo y Froy perdiéndolo para siempre.  
• Froy siempre amo a Andrew y Andrew solo tuvo miedo de amarlo a pesar de que las cosas iban bien.  
• Uno de los finales alterativos era que Andrew lograra despertar y lo primero que viera fuera a Froy sentado con el junto a su camilla mientras le sostenía la mano, pero ese era un final muy cliché.  
• Hasta los agradecimientos de esta historia son tristes


End file.
